Los Huespedes
by Stephie Cullen
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks junto con sus abuelos.Es una gran casa que guarda varias cosas interesantes incluida una historia, pero noche tras noche ella se siente observada¿Quien podra ser,Por que no le incomoda esa presencia,Podra resolver el rompecabezas?
1. La llegada

**Holaa! bien este es mi Primer Fic y la verdad jaja estoy nerviosa y no se porque, pero espero y les guste. Primero que nada quiero decirles que tal vez me trade un poco en estar subiendo los capitulos pero les prometo no tardarme mucho y dejarles la gran intigra XD.**

**Y segundo, poes gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasar a leer^^ disfrutenlo!!!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen si no a la famosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, a excepcion de algunos personajes que sin parte de mi retorcida mente(:**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mientras el auto estaba en movimiento, yo iba mirando por la ventana. Lo único que se distinguía era verde. Efectivamente íbamos llegando a Forks. Viajaba con mis abuelos George y Marie Swan, los padres de Charlie Swan, mi padre.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 16 años. Y desde que tengo uso de razón prefiero pasar tiempo con mis abuelos. Ya que a mi escasos 2 años y medio, mis padres decidieron separarse, pero lo por lo que no decidieron es con quien me quedaría yo. Pues mi padre tenía una estrecha relación con mis amados abuelos y eso fue algo que a mi madre Renee no le gusto del todo. Mi madre fue la que comenzó una mala relación con sus suegros.

En un principio me fui a vivir con mi madre, pero ella siempre ha sido de espíritu libre así que noche tras noche ella me dejaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola pero de vez en cuando me recompensaba con cosas materiales. Por lo que decidí regresar con mis abuelos, ya que Charlie estaba mas absorto en su trabajo que en su pequeña hija. En cambio de mis abuelos recibía todo el cariño que podía necesitar.

Así que gran parte de mi vida he vivido con mis abuelos y ahora estamos mudándonos a un pequeño pueblo en Washington llamado Forks.

-Bella durmiente-dijo mi abuelo-llegamos pequeña dormilina.

Le regale una sonrisa, el cual el vio por el retrovisor. En realidad no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de venir de un lugar tan soleado como Phoenix hasta un lugar tan nublado y lluvioso como Forks, pero la salud de mi abuela lo requería y no pude imaginarme irme a vivir con mi atolondrada madre y su nueva pareja Phil o con el "hombre-siempre-trabajo-por-tu-bien-Bella" o mejor dicho mi papa.

-En realidad a mi no me emociona venir a este lugar…prefiero mi hogar-replico mi abuela, casi con un puchero que hizo que me riera de su simpática personalidad.

-Vamos Marie, es por tu bien-contesto mi abuelo, tomando delicadamente la mano de mi abuela.

Era increíble que mi padre habiendo crecido en una familia donde el amor y el cariño sobraba, el no haya hecho lo mismo por su propia familia.

Pasamos por varias tiendas y vimos poca gente transitando por el pequeño pueblo.

Todos los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo se giraban para ver el auto en el que viajábamos. Sentía que me miraban a mí y eso me incomodo un poco, pues la verdad no me gusta ser el centro de atención y creo que eso seria aquí en este pequeño pueblo. Creo que un pequeño pueblo como este carecía de novedades y la llegada de mi familia y yo, eso era, una NOVEDAD.

Seguimos hasta una pequeña carretera adentrándose por el bosque. Varios minutos después, frente a nosotros se dejo ver una casa muy linda. Era de color blanco y con grandes ventanales en el frente.

-Dios mío, George, esta no es la casa de tu antiguo amigo-pregunto mi abuela con asombro.

-Si, así es…-contesto mi abuelo- hable con el, el también esta preocupado por tu salud y te manda saludos, estuvo dispuesto a darnos la casa…-estaba prestando atención a la explicación de mi abuelo pero este fue interrumpido por mi abuela.

-DARNOS LA CASA-casi gritaba mi abuela por la suma sorpresa.

Nos estacionamos frente a la gran casa y como nadie hablaba decidí romper el silencio.

-Abuelo ¿Qué amigo?-pregunte para que continuara con su relato.

-Era un amigo de cuando era joven, hace años que no lo veo-contesto a mi pregunta

Mi abuela por fin dejo de admirar la casa y dirigió la vista hasta mi abuelo, nuevamente.

-Y es claro que no te negaste a aceptar la casa, ¿verdad?-cuestiono con voz fría

-Mujer, no acepte que nos diera la casa así como así, le dije que aceptaría vivir en ella pero pagándole mensualmente pero ya ves como es Carlisle-respondió para depositar un beso en la mano de mi abuela.

Mi abuela le sonrió y dijo-Es una casa enorme para nosotros 3, pero donde sea que estés tu y mi nieta estaré dispuesta a llamarlo hogar-

Y dicho esto, bajamos del auto. Y mi abuela tenia razón si que era una casa enorme casi podría decirse que era una mansión.

Al parecer me quede viendo mucho la casa porque no me percate de la presencia de mi abuelo detrás de mí.

-Linda ¿verdad, Bella?-

-Si…es…enorme-conteste girándome hacia donde el se encontraba-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias un amigo rico?-cuestione

-Pues claro que si te he hablado de el en mis historias, pero no te había mencionado que aun seguía en contacto con el-sonrió y tomo una maleta para adentrarse en la casa.

"Sus historias" pensé. Mi abuelo siempre me contaba una historia cada noche antes de dormirme y es que por muy fantasiosas que sonasen, me gustaban. Cada noche antes de dormir desde que mis padres se separaron mi abuelo entraba a mi habitación a contarme una de esas historias para dormir. Las que más me gustaban eran las historias de criaturas mitológicas como los vampiros, los licántropos y los neutrales.

Recordé la primera vez que me conto una acerca de estas criaturas, yo tenia alrededor de 5 años.

**Flashback**

-Vamos Belly, a dormir pequeña-pidió mi abuelo, mientras estaba sentada en mi cama viendo por la ventana la gran negrura de la noche.

-No tengo sueño abuelo-conteste viéndolo-quiero estar despierta toda la noche-le pedí

-Pero si tú no eres una pequeña vampirita, tu eres una pequeña e inocente niña humana-me contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Los vampiros no duermen por la noche?-pregunte curiosa

-No princesa, ellos jamás duermen porque jamás se cansan-contesto haciendo señas de que me metiera a la cama, lo cual obedecí si es que así seguía contándome mas sobre vampiros.

-¿No se cansan?-pregunte con suma curiosidad

-No ellos no se cansan, son inmortales; unas criaturas parecidas a los humanos pero con diferentes gustos en su alimentación –sonrió

-¿No les gusta el chocolate?

-Jajaja no, ellos no les gusta el chocolate-contesto a mi pregunta riendo-

**Fin de Flashback**

Estaba tan absorta en mis recuerdos de si los vampiros comían o no chocolate y al darme cuenta de mi clara inocencia sonreí involuntariamente.

-Me alegra que estés contenta-dijo mi abuela poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia-Por que yo no estoy tan contenta de haber dejado mi casa.

-Vamos abuela, es por tu bien-conteste, la verdad a mi tampoco me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de mudarme, de haber dejado a mi mejor amiga Karla pero no le diría eso a mi abuela.

-Sabes-me dijo atrayendo mi atención de nuevo-tengo un presentimiento.

Me gire de nuevo para verla-Y es ¿bueno o malo?-ya que mi abuela jamás se equivocaba en sus presentimientos para mi era como psíquica o algo así, mi madre la llamaba loca o que era por su edad.

-No estoy segura, pero son varios presentimientos-dijo algo dudativa-pero más que nada siento que lo primero es bueno-dijo esto más para ella que para mi.

La mire algo confundida, pues ella muy pocas veces dudaba de si misma.

-En fin no me hagas caso, tal vez tu madre tenga razón y estoy loca o sea mi edad-sonreímos ante la mención de mi madre y sus ocurrencias.

Mi abuelo ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa y nos llamo.

-Marie, Bella-grito-vamos entremos a conocer nuestro nuevo hogar o ¿prefieren quedarse ahí afuera bajo la lluvia?-

Mire el cielo gris y efectivamente se aproximaba una tormenta, definitivamente extrañaría los días soleados de Phoenix.

-Vamos Bella entremos antes de que tu abuelo nos cierre la puerta.

Camine con el brazo de mi abuela por sobre mi hombro y llegamos hasta la entrada.

-Si se tardaban mas, enserio que las dejaba afuera-rio mi abuelo

-Muy gracioso George, abre la puerta-reprendió mi abuela, a lo cual sonreí.

En verdad mis abuelos eran todo para mí.

Sabia que los presentimientos de mi abuela no eran algo lo cual dejar pasar, pronto sabríamos que, pero mientras conoceríamos esta nueva mansión o mejor dicho nuestro nuevo hogar.

(....)

* * *

**Merezco sus criticas y opiniones(: **

**please dejen review!!**

**Bien'bien aqui dejo mi primer fic^^ encerioo? las que ya dejaron su primera historia y ya han de tener miles publicadas les tengo una pregunta... ¿al dejar tu primera historia es normal tener tantos nervios? :S:S jajaja **

**BesitOs(KK);;CIAO**

**Stephie'Cullen **


	2. Primera Noche

**HOLAA(: lamento la tardanza pero es que habia tenido una semana super ocupada con partidos de voli y el dia de hoy la coronacion donde fui la princesa! (eso que) XD bueno aki les dejo el segundo Capi, espero y lo disfruten! (:**

* * *

(...)

**Bella POV**

Al entrar a la casa me di cuenta que no solo por fuera era espaciosa y linda, si no por dentro era mas de lo que podía imaginar. Había una pequeña recepción entrando por la puerta principal & en medio de esta había una pequeña mesita redonda con un florero muy antiguo y sin flores, frente a la mesa estaban unas grandes escaleras que se abrían paso a dos corredores uno hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha y en medio de estos había una gran ventana con unas inmensas cortinas rojas que estaban del tamaño de toda la pared. Hacia la derecha de la recepción se encontraba la sala, y era sumamente espaciosa con sillones color beige y unos grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la espesura del bosque verde, sin duda era una mansion. Hacia la izquierda bajando unos escaloncitos se daba vista un comedor con una mesa para ocho persona. No cabia duda de que la casa estaba muy bien decorada, pero como es que sin tener residentes ¿había muebles en la casa? estaba tan absorta admirando la sala y el buen gusto decorativo que esta tenia, y tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a mi pregunta, hasta que mi abuela hablo.

-¡Woow! Si que Carlisle tiene un buen gusto-dijo mi abuela

-En realidad su esposa es la que tiene el buen gusto-le corrigió mi abuelo.

-Pero ¿como es que aun tiene muebles?-pregunte

-Hace unos meses atrás dejaron la casa para ir se a… no se a donde, ya lo olvide-rio mi abuelo, dejando las maletas en el ultimo escalón de las escaleras.

Mi abuela & yo nos reímos ante la declaración de mi abuelo George

-Bella-me llamo mi abuelo, me gire en su dirección-¿Que te parece si vas y buscas una habitación que agrade y te instalas?-asentí y me encamine hasta las escaleras y subí. Si que eran muchas y esperaba que en algún día no rodara por estas escaleras.

Una vez que subí las inmensas escaleras me dirigí hacia el pasillo derecho vi una puerta a comienzo del pasillo así que decidí abrirla para inspeccionar, pero me di cuenta que era muy grande para mi, pero tenia una hermosa vista hacia, supuse que esta seria la recamara principal, por lo que inmediatamente la deje para el uso de mis abuelos. La siguiente puerta era un pequeño closet, enfrente de esa puerta había una recamara un poco mas pequeña que la primera pero no tanto, era linda y acogedora pero decidí pasar haber las otras recamaras del pasillo izquierdo. Inspeccione la primera recamara del pasillo izquierdo, también era grande pero no tanto como la principal, tenia una gran cortina guinda; tenia unos colores muy oscuros para mi gusto pero eso si tenia montones de revistas de moda por todos lados y varias cosas tiradas, como si se hubieran mudado de casa muy deprisa y todo lo dejaran tirado. Había una silla junto a la ventana como si esa persona hubiera estado esperando algo o no se. Decidí salir de esa habitación pues me sentí incomoda. Al Salí de esa habitación al final del pasillo vi una puerta un poco abierta pero se debía subir unos 2 escalones para pasar por esa puerta.

Sin mas me dirigí hacia esa puerta y entre, había una gran habitación. Tenia repisas con unos cuantos libros y otra vacía, no le di importancia, frente a las repisas había un sofá blanco pero cómodo, me senté en este y vi la estupenda vista que los grandes ventanales dejaban ver. Tal vez no era la recamara mas grande o muy bien decorada pero tenia la mejor vista que pude imaginar. Había grandes cojines en el suelo pata sentarse a leer cómodamente o escuchar el iPod, sin duda esta seria mi habitación. Me acerque a la ventana para tener una mejor visión de lo que seria mi posible vista diariamente y sin duda esta seria mi habitación, solo roce mis dedos en el vidrio por donde algunas gotas se resbalaban. Deje mi mano en el vidrio y gire para obtener una gran duda, era extraño que lo esencial para ser una recamara es que no había cama. ¿Por qué no habría cama? ¿Si contaba con todo para ser una recamara, hasta contaba con su propio baño? Pero en ese instante sentí como si alguien del otro lado del vidrio pusiera sus dedos por donde estaban recargados los míos. No lo dude ni un segundo y me gire…pero no había nada.

_"Simplemente fue mi imaginación"_ pensé

Me gire para salir y decirle a mi abuelo que ya tenía una habitación pero que necesitaba una cama para que fuera mía. Tome el picaporte de la puerta y sentí una brisa, inmediatamente me gire y una de las ventanas estaba un poco abierta dejando el paso a unas cuantas gotitas y pudiendo mojar un poco el piso y la alfombra que había en ese lugar.

_"Que extraño, no recuerdo haberla abierto" _me dije a mi misma.

Camine hasta la ventana y me asome un poco pero no había nada ni nadie que la hubiera podio abrir tal vez la abrí sin querer, así que volví a cerrarla bien y Salí de la habitación. Camine por el pasillo y vi a mis abuelos instalándose en la que supuse que seria la habitación principal. Mi abuelo me vio y me sonrió.

-Bella-me llamo-ya encontraste una habitación o dormirás en el sofá esta noche-rio ante su comentario. Si supiera que lo de dormir en el sofá tal vez si seria cierto.

Entre a su habitación, ayudándole con sus maletas, y pude ver a mi abuela guardando la ropa de ambos en el armario y algunos cajones. Puse la maleta en su cama y la abrí para que tuviera acceso a sus cosas y las guardara. En su mirada tenia cierta melancolía por haber dejado su hogar en Phoenix, ella ya era grande pues tenia 62 años pero aun era una mujer fuerte y valiente para todo, al igual que mi abuelo que tan solo era un año mayor que ella, pero toda su vida vivió en Phoenix.

Mi abuela seguía guardando ropa, por lo que me senté a un lado de la maleta sobre la cama, mi abuelo aun seguía subiendo unas cuantas maletas pequeñas. En ese instante mi abue se giro y sonrió al ver que ya le había abierto la maleta para que sacara y acomodara sus cosas; de la maleta que abrí saco un portarretrato con una foto antigua la miro con melancolía y dejo escapar una lágrima que limpie con mi dedo pulgar. Ante este acto me abrazo y dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas mas, lo cual hizo que a mi también me salieran unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras por haber dejado a mi hogar, mis amigos, la escuela y todo eso, después de unos cuantos minutos así nos soltamos. Mi abuela se limpio sus lagrimas y yo las mías.

-Mi Bella-dijo en un susurro-mi dulce Bella, perdona que te haga llorar pero es que soy una vieja sentimental-hizo que riera y me diera un rápido abrazo

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismo mi nieta linda-me sonrió dejándome ver esos lindos ojos color chocolate que tenia ella-Mira-extendió el portarretrato que aun tenia en la mano. Lo tome.

-Son tu, mi abuelo y…-me interrumpió

-Y tu padre, Charlie-sonrió de nuevo con tristeza pues tanto a ella como a mi le dolía que yo no viviera con mis padres pues cuando niña ellos se separaron sin importarles cuanto llorara yo por no ver mas a mis padres juntos y me dejaran sola. Por muy padre mío que fuera y me visitara con frecuencia y mas ahora que viviríamos en el mismo pueblo, no le podía perdonar el que me allá alejado de su lado y de mis abuelos por unos años, dejando a mi madre llevarme de los seres a los que mas amaba y me enseñaron el concepto de lo que es una familia. Seguí mirando la foto con inexpresividad.

-Se que lo que hizo piensas que no fue lo correcto-dijo mi abuela rompiendo el silencio-pero mi cielo el aun era joven y aun así no tiene excusa alguna, pero…-se cayo pensando las palabras correctas-era necesario que fueras con tu madre-

Deje el portarretrato en la cama junto a la maleta.

-Pero eso es el pasado manzanita-dijo mi abuelo recargado desde el marco de la puerta

Sonreí el verlo y ante la mención de ese apodo que me puso desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Qué, no hay abrazo para mi?-dijo extendiendo sus brazos

-Claro que si abuelo- y casi corrí hasta sus brazos.

En el momento que estaba abrazando a mi abuelo vio un flash. Nos giramos y vimos a mi abuela con su cámara en las manos.

-¿Mujer que haces?-pregunto mi abuelo tratando de sonar "enojado" pero la risa le ganaba.

-Tomarles una foto-se encogió de hombros y sonrió. A veces mis abuelos parecían unos adolescentes.

Les ayude a mis abuelos a que terminaran de desempacar y guardar sus cosas. Después de casi una hora, nos dio hambre y mi abuela decidió bajar para haber que hacia para la cena, pero mi abuelo hambriento pidió bajar también para que no tardara tanto haciendo la cena. Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hacia el comedor, y al lado de este se encontraba la cocina, sin duda a la familia que pertenecía esta casa le gustaba demasiado el bosque o yo que se pues por casi toda la casa había grandes ventanales.

-A Carlisle y su esposa siempre les gusto la vista de este lugar-dijo mi abuelo casi leyéndome la mente.

-Y ¿Por qué si les gustaba tanto este lugar dejo de vivir aquí?-pregunte inmediatamente.

Mi abuelo dejo de cortar los vegetales necesarios para la lasaña y se giro a verme, parecía tener una lucha interna sobre decirme o no algo en el momento en que su mirada se perdía en la nada, pero luego su expresión se relajo.

-Abuelo-lo llame pasando mis manos por enfrente de el-Abuelooo!-le volví a llamar y esta vez su mirada se enfoco en mi.

-La verdad no tengo idea-contesto rápidamente, y se giro a seguir cortando los vegetales.

Sabia que mi abuelo me ocultaba algo y eso era muy raro en el, pero desde que supe que nos mudaríamos andaba así y paso un buen de tiempo en que decidiera decirnos que nos mudaríamos hacia Forks. Esto tendría que averiguarlo, pues desde la mención de Carlisle y su familia y esta casa mi abuelo ha actuado algo extraño, al contrario de mi abuela que ella si sabe como disimularlo todo muy bien.

La cena transcurrió divertida, pues mi abuela intento calmar la tensión que habíamos dejado mi abuelo y yo, por lo cual comenzó a tararear una canción y mi abuelo empezó a cantarle a mi abuela mientras preparaba la salsa para la lasaña. Mientras yo los observaba sentaba desde un banquillo un tanto alto frente a la isla **(n/a: isla se le llama a una especie de barra que hay en las cocinas donde a veces esta el grifo o es una especie de mesa alta:) **

-George, quemare la salsa-reía mi abuela, mientras mi abuelo le daba unas pequeñas vueltas bailando.

-Esta bien no queremos cenar con la comida quemada-rio dejando en su lugar a mi abuela.

-Creo que necesitamos agregarle mas salsa-dijo mi abuelo, mi abuela se giro para verlo interrogativa-es que me gusta con mucha-hico un mohín a lo cual mi abuela asintió.

-Bella, saca una lata de salsa de la alacena, por favor-pidió mi abuela.

Asentí y baje del banquillo. Camine hasta la alacena y tome una lata de salsa de tomate. Se la entregue a mi abuelo, quien ya tenía el abrelatas listo para abrirla.

-Yo la abro-pedí pues ellos estaban haciendo todo y quería ayudar.

-Esta bien pero están un poco duras las latas-dijo mi abuelo-yo batalle un poco me previno mi abuelo. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque cuando quise hacerle un hoyo y comenzar a girar el abrelatas algo de salsa de tomate salto sobre mi cara & pelo.

-Jajajaja-rio mi abuelo-te lo dije Belly'bells-

-Bella ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto mi abuela aguantando las ganas de reír, gire hacia la ventana y vi mi reflejo…estaba cubierta de salsa de tomate. No pude aguantarlo más y comencé a reírme bastante.

Después de reír tanto me dolía el estomago.

-Ven a lavarte-me dijo mi abuela abriendo el grifo.

-A que mi Bella-dijo mi abuelo limpiando la barra.

Después de mi pequeño incidente con la lata y la salsa de tomate. La cena transcurrió en risas sobre mí, mis ocurrencias de niña y algunas anécdotas de mis abuelos. Cuando por fin terminamos la cena mi abuelo me pregunto sobre mi habitación.

-Bella-me llamo.

-Si?-

-¿encontraste cual será tu habitación?-asentí, dejando mis platos en el grifo.

-Pero…-pause-no tiene cama.

-No tiene?-pregunto mi abuela, negué.

-Pues toma otra habitación-dijo, hice una mueca y mi abuela se dio cuenta-Definitivamente eres una Swan, una vez que tienen algo en mente no lo dejan-rio

-Pero descuida abue-le dije-hay un sofá grande en esa habitación podría pasar la noche ahí mientras consigo una cama.

-Como gustes Bella-dijo mi abuelo.

Después de ayudar a lavar los platos, subimos a las habitaciones donde mi abuela me dio unas cuantas mantas para poner en el sillón y hacerlo mas cómodo. Me metí al baño a darme una ducha. Cuando Salí de la ducha, en el sillón ya estaban las mantas acomodadas y dos almohadas.

Me recosté en el sillón metiéndome por entre las colchas y hubo algo de lo cual no me había dado cuenta, el sillón desprendía una fragancia sumamente exquisita y dulce a la vez, no era una colonia o algo así, y no creo que la humedad huela así. Cerré mis ojos y aspire el dulce aroma hasta que mis pulmones me dolieron por no dejar salir el aire. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, cuando creí estar dormida sentí que me observaban debatí en querer abrir los ojos pues sentía los parpados muy pesados.

_"Tal vez es producto de tu imaginación Bella"_ me dijo mi pequeña voz interna.

Así que cerré los ojos y trate de quedarme dormida y cuando ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo sentí de nuevo ese aroma mas intenso que antes.

* * *

(: Al fin... lo de el pequeñito accidente de la salsa de tomate me ocurrio a mi XD cuando estaba mas pequeña y queria aprender a cocinar jajaXD fue muy chistoso mis abuelos y mi tia se reian sin parar ^^

bno espero y dejen un review para saber que tal va mi historia

cdnsee! Besoss(KK) ... Stephie'Cullen


	3. Dudas

**HOOLAA!! aki dejandolees otro capi que poes la verdad hoy estuve en mi cuarto y tenia la inspiracion a 1000% y una oportunidad asi no la puedo dejar ir(: a la chicas que me han agregado a sus favoritos en alertas, en autor favorito & han dejado review, jaja muchas gracias! Bno sin mas contratiempos las dejo leer ^^**

* * *

(...)

**Bella POV**

El ruido de las pequeñas gotas contra la ventana me despertó. Sentí mi cuerpo agarrotado y como no, si dormí en la misma posición por miedo que la dichosa fragancia se fuera. Pero que era lo que me pasaban solo era un olor. Siempre han dicho que cada casa tiene su olor tal vez el de esta seria mi favorito. _"Como sea"_ pensé, y me levante de mi _"cama"_ improvisada, dispuesta a bajar a la cocina, fui al baño me asee, Salí y busque en mi maleta algo de ropa, ya que ayer no había desempacado nada, después de encontrar la ropa que usaría me cambie por unos vaqueros un poco ajustados y una blusa color turquesa de manga larga, pero me dio un poco de frio por lo que tome un suéter. Recogí las mantas del sillón y las acomode en el armario vacio.

"_Mas tarde desempaco"_ me dije a mi misma como nota mental.

Salí de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi, no sin antes casi caerme de los dos escalones fuera de este. _Genial ¬¬ _mi mala suerte junto con mi gran equilibrio aparecieron muy temprano _(nótese el sarcasmo). _Creo que tardare un poco en acordarme que para salir y entrar a mi cuarto necesito tener cuidado con 2 nuevos escalones para mi.

Me levante y sacudí mi ropa, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar por estas. Al bajar de estas, llego hasta a mi el dulce olor de muffins de chocolate, sin duda mi abuela los había hecho y no me extrañaría que mi abuelo estuviera ya comiendo uno si no es que mas. Me adentre en el comedor hasta llegar a la cocina y pude divisar a mi abuela con su delantal verde limón para cocinar postres y cerca de la barra se encontraba mi abuelo comiéndose uno y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días-salude de un buen humor, que creí que con la caída que tuve hace unos instantes, se me había acabado.

-Buenos días linda-saludo mi abuela, regalándome una sonrisa y volviéndose hacia el horno para cuidar de sus pastelillos.

-Su nombre es Bella no linda-bromeo mi abuelo, a lo cual mi abuela solo rodo los ojos y reí.

-Muy gracioso George-

-Siéntate a desayunar Bella-me dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa, de niño inocente. Sin duda alguna, no me imaginaba lejos de ellos, eran mi familia.

-Hornee muffins de chocolate-dijo mi abuela-tus favoritos-y deposito un plato con dos muffins y un vaso de leche.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Bella? ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto mi abuelo dejando el periódico sobre la mesa y tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Bien-respondí-dormí bien-y luego le di una mordida a mi muffin

-Que bueno-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a mi vaso de leche-¿sabes...no te dio frio?-pregunto.

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas abuelo?-¿frio? Si hacia frio ni me di cuenta yo estaba muy ocupada en la fragancia y tratando de dormir por las constantes gotas de lluvias sobre la ventana.

-Pues veras…anoche antes de irme a dormir decidí pasar a tu habitación, toque la puerta y como no respondiste pase y estabas completamente dormida, pero…-se interrumpió, mire su cara y era interrogativa.

-Pero…-le anime a que continuara.

-Pero tu ventana estaba un poco abierta-me dijo girándose hacia a mi-por eso te preguntaba si no tuviste frio o ¿tenias calor?-pregunto un tanto divertido.

Reí ante su comentario-No abuelo, no recuerdo haber abierto la ventana-y con esto seguimos desayunando.

Mi abuela comenzó hacernos plática sobre otras cosas sin sentido, como que a partir del lunes iría al instituto de aquí de Forks o que por la tarde iría mi padre a saludarnos y que tendría una tarde de padre e hija, la cual no me emocionaba mucho pero hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo miraba y en cierta y pequeña forma tenia ganas de verlo.

Después de terminar de lavar los platos y guardar los muffins para que mi abuelo no se los acabara todos. Decidí subir a mi habitación a desempacar las cosas. Antes de entrar a mi habitación tuve sumo cuidado con esos dos escalones traicioneros. Una vez adentro de la habitación y a salvo de no haberme caído y golpeado la otra rodilla, que por cierto ya me estaba doliendo la primera por la caída de la mañana, sentí una brisa y efectivamente mi ventana estaba abierta. Ok estaba teniendo serios problemas con esta habitación, primero la fragancia extraña que al despertar ya no estaba, las constantes aberturas de la ventana y los escalones traicioneros.

-¿Algo más?-pregunte en voz alta. Y en ese instante una fuerte brisa de aire que me dio de lleno en la cara llevando consigo unas cuantas hojas y ramitas por el suelo de la habitación, desordenando mi cabello y llenándolo de hojitas.

-Gracias ¬¬ -dije con sarcasmo.

Me encamine a cerrar bien la ventana, después le pediría ayuda a mi abuelo para poder cerrar debidamente esa ventana. Recogí las hojas y ramas que el viento dejo entrar. Una vez limpio el suelo, me vi en el espejo y aun llevaba unas cuantas hojas en la cabeza. Decidí tomar una ducha para poder quitar todas esas hojitas. Por lo que abrí mi maleta y saque mis cosas de baño que había vuelto a guardar la noche anterior, saque otra blusa y otros vaqueros para estar presentable, ya que tenia entendido que mi padre tenía pensado sacarme a conocer el pueblo. Al escoger mi ropa, la deje sobre el sillón y me dedique a colgar y guardar todas mis cosas en el armario y algunos cajones de este. Una vez terminada esa tarea, decidí que ya era hora de darme una ducha rápida, por lo que tome mi ropa y cosas personales y me adentre en el baño. Abrí el agua caliente, mientras me desasía de mi ropa, regule un poco el agua para no quemarme y disfrute de mi ducha. Cuando acabe, me seque y vestí, aun tenia el pelo húmedo por lo que me lo deje suelto y la liga de pelo la puse en mi muñeca, ya que estuviera seco me haría una coleta o algo parecido.

Para hacer tiempo, quise inspeccionar el baño, en realidad no había muchas cosas, así que Salí a la habitación, quise ver los pocos libros que había en el librero. Y me sorprendí al ver una edición antigua de mi libro favorito _Orgullo & Prejuicio_, otra de _Cumbres Borroscosas _y unos cuantos de medicina y otros en un idioma que para mis conocimientos seria tal vez en _alemán_, pero no estaba segura. Aunque ya se miraban viejos, estaban en buenas condiciones, sin duda que la persona que la habito antes tenia un buen gusto para la lectura y para la música pues debajo de el libro de medicina se encontraban unas partituras de alguna melodía, con los pocos conocimientos de música que tenia gracias a la escuela pude divisar que se trataba de alguna nana o algo parecido, pero no estaba terminada. Sin duda, me hubiera llevado de maravilla con la antigua persona dueña de esta habitación, aunque dudo mucho que hubiéramos compartido el cuarto.

Volví a dejar las cosas en su lugar a excepción de la partitura, porque por alguna extraña razón decidí guardarla en una carpeta que traía y había guardado en el escritorio que se encontraba ahí.

Después de unos segundos, escuche ruidos de un coche llegando a la entrada de la casa, supuse que ese era el anuncio de la llegada de mi padre.

-Bella-escuche el grito de mi abuelo-baja, ya llego tu padre.

Si, sin duda alguna el había llegado.

-Ya bajo-respondí, tome la liga de mi muñeca y me hice una coleta aunque mi pelo no estaba del todo seco.

Antes de dejar mi habitación, fui y me cerciore de que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada y en mi ausencia se volviera abrir y mojar el suelo o algo parecido. Pero no esta vez si estaba bien cerrada. Así que Salí de mi habitación pero cual fue mi sorpresa el haber olvidado de nuevo los escalones y volví a caer como me había pasado en la mañana.

_Genial ¬¬_

No se puede ser más distraída. Me incorpore y acomode mi ropa. Camine por el pasillo no sin antes ver una sombra yendo hasta mi habitación. Mas que miedo era curiosidad la que me llevo a caminar a paso lento de regreso a mi habitación, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir el pie al primer escalón mi abuela me llamo.

-Bella-grito-¿ya estas lista?-

-Amm…si…ya voy…-dije un lo que para mi seria un pequeño grito para que me escucharan.

-Bella-mi abuelo hablo detrás de mi lo que causo que me sobresaltara-¿Estas bien?

-Sss-si-respondí dudosa, me miraba no muy convencido de mi respuesta a su pregunta por lo que agregue-si es solo que me caí…no me acostumbro a estos dos escalones y creo que me lleve un buen golpe en la rodilla-dije en cierta forma era verdad.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto revisando mi rodilla, mientras yo me giraba hacia mi habitación tratando de ver algo.

-No-dije pero toco en una parte de que si me dolió -aaaauuucchh!-dije

-Si que te diste un buen golpe, tal vez solo se te hará un moretón, pero nada grave-dijo incorporándose.

-Eso espero-dije con el intento de una sonrisa.

-Ven, vayamos a saludar a tu padre que tiene muchas ganas de verte-dijo guiándome hacia las escaleras.

No estaba seguro de lo que había visto pero sabia que no estaba loca, tal vez fue producto de mi imaginación.

_"Tal vez si te estas volviendo loca"_ dijo una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza.

Baje las escaleras en compañía de mi abuelo George hasta la sala y vi a mi abuela sentada en un sillón hablando muy animadamente con un hombre de espaldas a mi. En cuanto mi abuela nos vio, el hombre se giro hacia mi dirección.

-Bella-dijo con lo que para el sería una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna, era Charlie, _mi_ padre.

-Ch…Papa-me corregí, se que al hablar de el casi nunca lo llama papa si no por su nombre pero no se lo diría de frente. Camine hasta el para regalarle un abrazo. Entre mi padre & yo eran muy pocas las muestras de afecto.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto cuando tome asiento a su lado.

-Bien-conteste-y ¿tu?

-Con un poco de trabajo pero hoy me dieron el día libre, así que viene a visitarlos-dijo

-Y saber si ¿querías ir a salir a comer conmigo?-pregunto con algo de entusiasmo.

-Si-conteste con algo de falsos ánimos, pues en realidad quería regresar a mi cuarto y saber que era lo que había visto.

-Mama, papa ¿gustan venir?-pregunto a mis abuelos.

-Claro-respondieron al unisonó.

Así que salimos los cuatro a comer y conocer el pequeño pueblo. Una vez que me puse mi abrigo y mis abuelos el suyo, salimos de la casa y afuera se encontraba la patrulla de Charlie.

_"Genial" _pensé.

Si que pasaríamos desapercibidos con ese carro. Al parecer la palabra genial se estaba volviendo mi palabra esencial para el sarcasmo.

Subimos al carro mi abuelo de copiloto, Charlie de conductor y mi abuela & yo atrás. Pasamos una tarde familiar, yendo a un restaurante donde rápidamente unos extraños conocieron a mi padre & abuelos, y por supuesto a mi, pero ni idea de quienes eran pues la ultima vez que estuve ahí habían pasado ya como 5 años. Después de una comida familiar, nos llevo por el pueblo para conocer varios establecimientos, entre ellos el instituto de Forks, el cual solo faltaba un día para que asistiera. Pero como era de esperar en Forks no había mucho que conocer por lo que nos tomo unos 40 min o menos de camino llegar a Seattle y ver más tiendas y cosas por el estilo. Pasamos toda la tarde del sábado en compañía de Charlie. Ya entrada la noche regresamos a casa. Y con el cansancio de andar por todos lados subí a mi habitación no sin antes ser bien recibida por mis amados escalones, y volver a lastimarme mi rodilla. Decidí que a la mañana siguiente me daría una ducha ya que estaba muy cansada, solo atine a cambiarme por mi pijama que constaba de unos pantalones un poco flojos y una blusa de manga corta un poco grande, pero mientras me cambiaba pude notar que en mi rodilla derecha ya estaba empezando a notarse el moretón de las caídas.

Sin mas tome las mantas, sin si quiera fijarme si las acomodaba bien y me tumbe en le sillón.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté por unos cuantos rayitos de sol, eso si que era algo nuevo. Ya no recordaba como era despertar con los rayos de sol sobre la cara. Por lo que me levante y me metí a bañar. Cuando terminaba de arreglarme, escuche que alguien afuera tocaba el claxon de algún auto, por lo que baje. Salude a mis abuelos, pero solo se encontraba mi abuela y me indico que afuera me esperaban mi abuelo & mi padre.

Al salir vi que mi abuelo me regalaba una sonrisa mientras estaba recargado de un auto negro.

-Y ¿eso?-pregunte

-Es tu regalo de bienvenida-dijo mi abuelo

-toma-dijo mi padre aventándome las llaves del auto

Me quede sorprendida en realidad ¿era cierto? Unas vez que pude verlo mejor me di cuenta que era un _Ford focus rs 500 _negro.

-Woow! Genial- y esta vez no usaba el genial en forma sarcástica-Gracias-dije dándole un abrazo a mi abuelo & mi padre. Yo misma me sorprendí de mi efusividad pero es que era sorprendente debió costarles mucho.

-Esperen, pero debió costarles mucho-dije quitando mi sonrisa del rostro

-No que va-dijo mi abuelo-ya estas en edad de tener un auto propio y no quisimos dejarte esa carcacha que tenia en mente tu padre-dijo mi abuelo, a lo que mi padre bajo la mirada avergonzado de lo que posiblemente hubiera sido mi automóvil.

-Pues esa carcacha que dices es un _clásico_-dijo mi padre.

-¿Un _clásico_?-pregunto con ironía-vamos hijo ya ni yo que puedo estar más viejo que ese _"clásico"_ estoy en tan malas condiciones como ese dinosaurio-dijo riendo mi abuelo a lo que mi padre hizo un puchero.

Reí ante el comportamiento de ambos y abrí el auto para admirarlo mejor. Sin duda el auto era hermoso, me_ enamore_ de ese auto, _retóricamente_ hablando, claro.

-Bella-me llamo mi padre, cuando dejo de _"pelear"_ con mi abuelo.

-Si?-respondí

-Solo te pido que lo cuides, que uses el cinturón de seguridad, no excedas de velocidad y respetes las señales de transito-dijo en numerando cada una de sus indicaciones con los dedos.

-Si papa-asentí de nuevo admirando el auto por dentro

-Vamos Charlie-interrumpió mi abuelo-no seas un aguafiestas es una adolescente responsable y aburrida como tu-rio mi abuelo George.

-Oyeee!-reclamamos mi papa & yo al unisonó, pero al darnos cuenta de lo obvio nos reímos los tres.

-Vamos a entrar a almorzar que muero de hambre-pidió mi abuelo.

Me baje de mi amado auto y lo cerré bien. Entramos a la casa y nuevamente ese domingo la pasamos en familia como el día de ayer. Antes de que Charlie se marchara me dio unos útiles con una mochila nueva que pudiera utilizar mañana en el instituto, volví a agradecerle con otro abrazo por los obsequios que me había dado y me deseó las buenas noches no sin antes volver a decirme que tuviera precaución con el auto.

Antes de subir a mi habitación les desee las buenas noches a mis abuelos y subí. Me di una ducha rápida, acomode mis útiles, las mantas en el sillón & deje las llaves del auto sobre el escritorio, donde ahora descansaba mi laptop nueva, que era otro obsequio de mi papa, sin duda ya se comportaba mas atento conmigo, pues tenia un muy buen tiempo que no lo veía. Una vez que termine de preparar las cosas para el día de mañana, caí rendida en mi sillón, no sin unos cuantos nervios de saber que era lo que me esperaba mañana, ya que seria la chica nueva de la escuela que entraba unas semanas después de haber entrado de vacaciones de verano.

Cuando creí ya haber estado un buen rato dormida, el rechinido de la ventana me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba del todo dormida, pero mis ojos pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos por lo que seguí con los ojos cerrados. Cuando creí que solo había sido mi imaginación y ya estaba más que dormida esa fragancia que poco a poco se estaba volviendo mi fragancia favorita, me lleno las fosas nasales y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

(...)

* * *

**Bien'bien! aki acaba el tercer capi^^ de mi historiaa si kieren ver una foto del carro nuevo de Bella esta en mi perfil! Nada mas que les dejo unas preguntitas aki para dejarlas pensando...**

**¿sera que el abuelo de Bella vio algo? ¿sabe el todo acerca del dueño de la casa? ¿alguien pasara todas las noches en _el cuarto_ de Bella? ¿sera una sombra lo que vio Bella o la voz de su cabeza tiene la razon? woralees hasta yo me qede pensando XD jaja mmm...¿sera que charlie nos dara un carro a todas? jaja eso kee, bno no creoo XDD**

**bienn se cuidann muchoo...mientras tanto yo me ire a seguir escribiendo por que encerio tengo mucha inspiracion y con eso de que estoy de vacaciones poes mas seguido subire...**

**Dejen review! porfaa necesito saber si les gustaa si no qe caso tiene qemarme la cabezaa si nadie la lee u.u!! okk NKV!**

**Ciaoo(KK) .. ~Stephie'Cullen**


	4. Primer Encuentro

**HellO(: woow no es por alardear o algo asi pero este es mi capi favorito hasta ahora...**

_**Es importante que lean lo que escribi abajO^^**_

* * *

(...)

**Bella POV**

Esa noche pensé que podría dormir bien para poder rendir en la escuela pero creo que me equivoque pues tuve constantes sueños donde no era bien recibida y miraba sombras por todos lados. Sin poder mas abrí los ojos y revise la hora que marcaba mi celular y marcaban las 6:10am sin duda debía levantarme pues entraba a clases a las 7:30 de la mañana. Tome mis cosas para empezar a alistarme. Fui al baño y me cepille los dietes, me cambie por unos vaqueros de mezclilla claros & una blusa verde de manga larga, dude si dejar mi cabello suelto o en una coleta, pero opte por hacerme una coleta y deje que cayera por mi hombro derecho. Me regrese a mi habitación, volví a revisar que mis útiles se encontraran en la mochila que Charlie me había regalado el día anterior. Todo estaba en orden. Busque en mi armario algún suéter que tuviera gorro por que al parecer la semana de clases comenzaba con unas guantas gotitas de lluvia. Me lo puse & acomode las mantas en el armario. Tome mi mochila & las llaves de mi auto para bajar a la cocina. Cuando me dispuse a salir de mi habitación, increíblemente no me caí, sin duda este era un buen indicio de que seria un buen día o que mi rodilla ya sanaría si no me caía frecuentemente, y así mi moretón no se haría más grande.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero sentí que me observaban. Curiosa, decidí voltear lentamente pero no, no había nada.

"_Solo son los nervios del primer día"_ me dijo a mi misma.

Me encogí de hombros y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con que mi abuela estaba haciendo el desayuno. Y mi abuelo estaba cambiándole constantemente a la televisión, pero tenia el ceño fruncido pues al parecer no encontraba nada bueno que ver a las siete de la mañana.

-Buenos días-salude, sentándome en una silla de la barra y colgando la mochila en este.

-Buenos días Bella-saludaron mis abuelos al unisonó.

-Mmmm…huele bien-dije dándome cuenta del olor de los hot cakes.

-Gracias-dijo mi abuela poniendo un plato repleto de hot cakes con mantequilla y miel, frente a mi y otro frente a mi abuelo.

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó mi abuelo y yo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?-pregunto mi abuelo, mientras me levantaba a servirme una taza de chocolate que había preparado mi abuela.

-Bien-mentí, pues las pesadillas de anoche no me dejaron dormir plácidamente como tenía planeado. Al parecer no soy buena mintiendo y mi abuelo me miro con esa cara suspicaz de _"Bella-se-que-mientes"._

Alzo la ceja izquierda con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, eso hizo que me riera. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que intento mentir la risa me gana y mas si mi abuelo ponía esa cara.

-La verdad…-dude

-¿Pesadillas?-pregunto mi abuelo, como que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Hable muy fuerte?-pregunte algo apenada, tenia entendido que hablaba dormida, y la verdad la mayoría del tiempo no tenia nada de malo pues a veces decía cosas sin sentido pero en momentos como estos odiaba tener ese pequeño defecto.

-Algo-dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa en la cara. Baje mi cabeza un tanto avergonzada de haber hablado muy fuerte y haber despertado a mis abuelos-Descuida pequeña-dijo mi abuelo en modo de consuelo-Es normal tener nervios ir a una escuela nueva, pero ya veras que te ira de maravilla-

Después de las palabras de consuelo de mi abuelo, terminamos de desayunar y me di cuenta que eran las 7:18am tenia 12 minutos para que las clases empezaran y no tenia planeado llegar tarde mi primer día y dar una mala impresión de ser una irresponsable.

Me despedí de mis abuelos, tome mi mochila y las llaves. Me puse el gorro del suéter pues aunque no llovía mucho, pero las gotitas estaban un tanto frías. Camine a paso rápido hasta mi auto ya que si corría podría caerme y mojarme con los innumerables charcos que había hasta llegar a mi auto. Me subí e inmediatamente cerré la puerta, coloque la mochila del lado del copiloto, puse la llave en la hendidura y el coche dejo escapar el ruido sordo del motor, abroche mi cinturón y con esto arranque hasta el instituto de Forks.

Sabia que se me estaba haciendo tarde por lo que subí un poco la velocidad, recordando un poco las indicaciones de Charlie: _"-Solo te pido que lo cuides, que uses el cinturón de seguridad, no excedas de velocidad y respetes las señales de transito-dijo en numerando cada una de sus indicaciones con los dedos." _En realidad estaba cumpliendo casi todas sus indicaciones, y digo casi por que la única que estaba fallando era la de exceder la velocidad, pero era eso o llegar tarde. Pero me sirvió de mucho no haberle hecho caso a mi papa en eso por que llegue en menos de 5 minutos de que tocara la campana. Aparque en un lugar vacio que encontré. Pero valla fue mi sorpresa que al bajarme con mi mochila sobre la espalda, tenia casi todos viéndome y no solo a mi si no a mi auto. Y como no lo iban a estar viendo si de los autos que estaban a mí alrededor mi carro era…por decirlo así el más ostentoso.

_Genial _pensé.

Mi plan de pasar desapercibida se fue por el caño. Intente ignorar esa miradas y me coloque nuevamente el gorro de mi suéter para dirigirme hacia la oficina para presentarme y que me dieran mi horario. Pero en mi camino un joven alto, moreno y de ojos cafés se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Es tu auto?-pregunto no viéndome a mi si no a mi auto.

-Si-respondí a penas en un susurro, pues no quería que los demás siguieran escaneándome y juzgándome con la mirada.

-Woow!-exclamo-esta genial.

-Gracias-dije y me abrí paso por uno de sus costados para ir a la oficina antes de que sonara la campana.

Seguí caminando hasta unos de los edificios que gracias a su gran cartel azul rey y con letras blancas decía _Oficina Principal _no lo dude mas y abrí la puerta para darme lugar a una oficina pequeña donde tenia un peculiar olor a café, y donde se encontraba una señora regordeta de cabellos chinos color negro, que portaba unos lentes y estaba tomando una taza de café, sentada detrás de su escritorio.

-Buenos días-salude dudativa.

La señora, levanto la vista de sus papeles para inspeccionarme con la mirada-Buenos días-respondió a mi saludo-¿puedo ayudarte?-pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si-dije sin más-mi nombre es Isabella Swan y…-no puede continuar por que me interrumpió.

-Claro, Isabella Swan-dijo con una gran sonrisa-la hija del sheriff Swan-asentí dándole la razón en sus deducciones-yo soy la señora Cooper.

-Ten toma-dijo extendiéndome varios papeles-este es tu hoja de asistencia, debes dárselo a cada maestro para que te lo firme y al final del día, vienes y me lo entregas-asentí tomando el papel-Este es tu horario y este es un mapa de la escuela-me los extendió con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias-dije guardando los papeles en mi mochila y saliendo de la oficina. Comencé a caminar hacia los salones y cheque mi horario, me tocaba Literatura en el salón 8. Cheque el mapa y me encontraba frente al salón 3, por lo que comencé a caminar por entre la gente hasta el salón 8, pero cual fue mi mala suerte que me tope con la espalda de alguien y caí al suelo.

-Perdón-me disculpe cuando vi que a la otra persona también se la habían caído sus cosas-no vi por donde iba.

-Descuida-dijo extendiéndome la mano. Era un joven blanco de ojos café claros pero usaba lentes, era un poco mas alto que yo, bueno con mi estatura de 1.63 quien no seria mas alto que yo-Me llamo Erick York-dijo estrechando mi mano-Tu debes ser Isabella Swan, la chica nueva.

-Bella-le corregí, al parecer aquí ya me esperaban.

-Bien Bella, ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?-pregunto con ánimos.

-Me toca literatura en el salón 8-sonrio.

-Genial a mi igual, vamos te acompaño-asentí, era un buen chico pero la verdad yo hubiera querido haber pasado desapercibida.

Empezamos a andar y la campana sonó, cuando ya estábamos frente al salón. Entre al salón seguida por… ¿Cuál era su nombre?, en realidad eso de recordar los nombres no era lo mío.

-Hey Erick-lo saludo el chico que me había preguntado por mi auto.

-Tyler-saludo Erick.

-Vamos Bella-dijo Erick-vayamos a sentarnos cerca de Tyler.

Erick se encamino hasta el tal Tyler y por mi cuenta busque con la mirada algún asiento disponible para poder pasar a sentarme, y pude divisar uno hasta el fondo, pero cuando iba a dirigirme hasta el asiento entro el maestro. Un hombre de tal vez unos cuarenta años y de cabello canoso.

-Buenos días Clase-saludo dejando su portafolio sobre el escritorio, hasta que paro su vista en mi-Tu debes ser la chica nueva, ¿cierto?-asentí y recordé que la señora Cooper me había dado una hoja de asistencia, me gire a mi mochila y se la extendí al profesor, el tomo la hoja y saco un bolígrafo de su saco-¿Podrías presentarte ante la clase?-estaba empezando a ser de mi agrado hasta que me pidió eso. Asentí.

-Guarden silencio, por favor-pidió a la clase-Tenemos una compañera nueva-dijo una vez que todos guardaron silencio y pararon sus miradas en mi-Preséntate-pidió.

-Amm…-no sabia que decir pues no me gustaba ser el centro de atención-Soy Bella Swan, tengo 16 años y vengo de Phoenix, Arizona-aun después de que acabe con mi presentación tenia a todos viéndome inclusive el maestro.

-Bien-rompió el silencio el maestro-pasa a tomar asiento, por favor-dijo y me extendió la hoja con su firma en la primera línea.

Pase al asiento vacio del fondo no sin antes recibir una sonrisa y mirada de Erick & Tyler. Ya que tome mi lugar el maestro pudo empezar con la clase, mientras tanto tuve que hacer algunos apuntes de la clase sobre el material que se usaría y los libros que veríamos. Cuando la clase termino, recogí mis cosas y Salí lo más rápido que pude, la verdad esas miraditas que me daba el tal Erick no me gustaban para nada y lo menos que quería era empezar la escuela con _"admiradores". _Una vez a fuera y a salvo de Erick, revise mi horario y me tocaba Trigonometría en el salón 5. Decidí que no dejaría que nadie me ayudara ya que al fin de cuentas pronto tenía que encontrar las clases por mi misma. Empecé a caminar buscando el salón de trigonometría. Una vez que entre pude ver que no había muchos alumnos por lo que volví a tomar el lugar del fondo, y esta vez la que me saludo fue una chica.

-Hola-me saludo una joven más o menos de mi estatura, de pelo negro y rizado y tez a perlada-Me llamo Ángela Webber- me tendió la mano.

-Bella Swan-y estreche la mano.

-¿Que tal tu primer día Bella?-pregunto sinceramente.

-Hasta ahora bien-dije con una sincera sonrisa, Ángela me agradaba, estuvimos platicando hasta que la maestra apareció en el salón. Me pare para darle la hoja de asistencia y que la firmara. Ella no hizo que me presentara por lo que me agrado. Ángela se ofreció a pasarme los apuntes de las primeras semanas por lo que le agradecí. Una vez que acabo la clase Ángela & yo nos fuimos juntas a la siguiente clase.

La mañana se me paso rápida, hasta la hora del almuerzo donde Ángela & yo nos sentamos en una mesa, después de haber comprado lo que comeríamos. Estábamos platicando muy animadamente cuando una chica rubia de ojos cafés vino y se sentó con nosotras.

-Hola Ángela-saludo a mi amiga.

-Hola Jess-le regreso el saludo Ángela, y tomo asiento a un lado mío.

-Hola, me llamo Jessica Stanley-estrecho mi mano con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Bella Swan, un placer-conteste.

Empezamos una platica cuando los chicos Erick & Tyler vinieron a tomar asiento en la mesa que compartíamos Jessica, Ángela & yo.

-Hola chicas-saludaron al unisonó.

Cuando creí que ya nadie más se sentaría con nosotras, llego un chico rubio de ojos azules y una sonrisa en el rostro, que me miraba a mí. Gire a ambos lados para ver si estaba viendo mal pero no, efectivamente me miraba a mí.

-Hola-dijo quitándole la silla a Erick y sentándose muy pegado a mí.

-Hola-dije un tanto sofocada ya que del otro lado tenia a Tyler.

-Me llamo Mike Newton-dijo acercándose mas a mi, si es que eso era posible-tu debes ser la famosa Bella Swan.

¿Famosa, había dicho eso? Cuando quise levantarme para sentarme al lado de Ángela y Jessica, Erick pareció escuchar mis plegarias pues le quito la silla a Mike y este cayo al suelo. Haciendo que todos, incluso yo soltáramos una risa. La cara de Mike era como para tomar una foto.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto atónito Mike desde el suelo, a lo cual Erick solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me equivoque de silla-dijo, a lo cual Mike se levanto para darle unos buenos golpes, pero fueron interrumpidos por un maestro.

-Sr. Newton & Sr. York-les llamo-¿sucede algo aquí?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-No, Sr. Barner-contestaron al unisonó, como dos cachorritos tiernos y adorables.

Ya sin más contratiempos y chicos acosándome, pudimos terminar nuestro almuerzo. Pude darme cuenta que esa tal Jessica era amante del chisme, por lo que tendría cuidado con ella, Mike _"según"_ era el galán de su grado, por lo que yo era su nuevo blanco, Erick era parte del periódico escolar era por eso que traía una cámara y quería tomarme fotos para que tuviera recuerdos de mi primer día. No creo que toda la escuela quisiera verme en la primera plana, seria muy aburrido y humillante. Tyler solo era un estudiante mas amante del básquetbol y el futbol americano. Solo Jessica y en ciertas ocasiones los demás me hacían preguntas sobre donde venia, por que me mude, cuantos novios tuve, si tenia uno actual, lo cual me arrepentí porque las miradas conquistadoras que me dieron esos 3 chicos no me gusto para nada. Después de que sonara la campana, me tocaba Biología, clase que compartía con todos ellos, por lo menos no me sentiría tan sola. Nos fuimos todos caminando hacia el salón y ahí ya se encontraba el mismo maestro que había interrumpido la "pelea" de Mike &Erick.

-Vamos chicos pasen a sus lugares-nos animo el Sr. Barner.

-Sr. Barner, tenemos una compañera nueva-anuncio demasiado fuerte Mike, por lo que toda la clase incluido el Sr. Barner me miraban fijamente.

-Gracias por la introducción de su compañera Sr. Newton, ahora si me hace el favor pase a su lugar-pidió el maestro.

Recordé nuevamente el entregarle la hoja de asistencia, por lo que la saque de mi mochila y se la entregue al maestro que me regalo una sonrisa, sin duda el Sr. Barner era de mi agrado y en especial su clase que era una de mis materias favoritas. Firmo mi hoja que solamente le faltaba una firma mas y ya podría irme a casa.

-Bienvenida Srita. Swan-y me regreso la hoja con su firma, asentí en forma de agradecimiento- Mira, en mi clase hay equipos de dos, pero como eres nueva te toca estar sola, ¿no hay problema con eso?-me pregunto.

-No, descuide-en verdad no se sentía tan mal el estar sola en esta clase, mejor no podría haberme ido en la clase del Sr. Barner.

Camine hasta mi lugar y pude ver que Jessica estaba de equipo con Mike, lo cual parecía que a ella le agradaba mucho la idea, Erick se encontraba de equipo con Tyler, y Ángela se encontraba con chico que inmediatamente lo reconocí de la clase de Filosofía. Ben creo que se llamaba. Tome asiento y el maestro se dedico a dar su clase que se trataba sobre la respiración celular.

Cuando acabe la clase, tome mis cosas y solo me faltaba una clase mas, mire por ultima vez mi horario y toda felicidad acabo cuando me di cuenta que la clase que faltaba era P.E. **(N/A: Educación Física o Deportes, como la quieran llamar.) **Mi día iba tan bien, si quitábamos las constantes insinuaciones de mis compañeros, de ahí en fuera mi día hubiera sido perfecto. Camine con Ángela hasta el gimnasio, fuimos a buscar al entrenador para que diera mi uniforme de deportes.

-Entrenador Clapp-le hablo Ángela.

-Dígame Srita Webber-respondió.

-Ella es alumna nueva-me apunto Ángela, y extendí mi hoja de asistencia al entrenador, sin duda el entrenador se miraba atemorizante, tenía el cuerpo bien marcado ejemplo de que le gustaba hacer mucho ejercicio, y usaba un uniforme parecido al de los hombres solo que en vez de un short era un pantalón. Tomo la hoja y la firmo, al fin tenia todas las firmas del día.

-Muy bien Srita Swan, vaya con la Sra. Cooper y que le de su uniforme de gimnasia- me dijo en un tono algo serio-Webber acompáñela-dijo esto y sonó se giro para sonar su silbato y apurar a los demás alumnos, Ángela & yo no pudimos pegar un salto por el fuerte sonido del silbato.

Una vez afuera del gimnasio, soltamos las carcajadas, sin duda Ángela era una excelente chica tímida igual que yo pero sincera, más que Jessica sin duda.

-Siempre es así de serio-dije cuando nos encontrábamos ya casi enfrente de la oficina de la Sra. Cooper.

-¿Quién el…el entrenador?-asentí-pues casi nunca lo veras sonreír pero es una buena persona, solo que le gusta que todos participen y no acepta un _no_ por respuesta.

Hice una mueca de disgusto a lo cual Ángela le pareció divertido pues abrió la puerta de la oficina con unas cuantas risitas. Ya adentro la Sra. Cooper se encontraba leyendo una revista de modas, pero al escuchar las risitas de Ángela se giro en nuestra dirección.

-¿Qué necesitan Señoritas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Vera, Sra. Cooper, el entrenador Clapp nos mando por el uniforme de deportes de Bella-le contesto Ángela alegremente, dicho esto la Sra. Cooper se giro en mi dirección con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día Bella?-me pregunto maternalmente.

-Muy bien gracias-conteste.

Antes de pararse e irse por la puerta de atrás, me regalo una sonrisa. Cuando abrió la puerta y prendió la luz de ese cuarto, pude ver a lo lejos un montón de cajas con lo que seria varios uniformes de deportes de diferentes tallas y alguno que otro material de gimnasia o biología.

Después de buscar por varios minutos, vino con un uniforme que constaba de una blusa blanca con el logo de la escuela por enfrente y el numero 28 en la espalda, junto con un short y un pantalón de deportes de color rojo con franjas blancas a los lados, y el mismo numero en la pierna derecha de ambas prendas.

-Toma Bella-me extendió mi nuevo uniforme, no es que me gustara mucho el practicar deportes pues mi equilibrio era pésimo, pero el número que me toca me gustaba de verdad.

-Gracias-dije, cuando me disponía por salir junto con Ángela, la Sra. Cooper me llamo.

-Bella-me gire en su dirección

-¿Si?-pregunte con una sonrisa, ya que la señora Cooper era muy amable.

-Si gustas dejarme ya la hoja de asistencia, supongo que el entrenador Clapp te la firmo, ¿cierto?-asentí, dándole la hoja de asistencia, mientras aprovechaba para guardar mi uniforme nuevo.

Y con esto, Ángela & yo pudimos regresar al gimnasio, aunque quisiera cambiarme y entrar a la clase con mi uniforme nuevo, ya no había tiempo pues solo quedaban 10 min para que acabara la clase y poder irme a casa. Al entrar, vimos a todos corriendo en la cancha, creo que el entrenador no andaba de humor, porque a pesar de las suplicas de Mike de que ya no aguantaba sus piernas, el entrenador simplemente lo ignoro. Dos vueltas mas y les dijo que pararan.

-Bien estudiantes, mañana practicaremos volibol, así que para mañana quiero equipos de 6 mixtos-dicho esto el entrenador se fue a su oficina cerca de los vestidores de hombres.

Dándole la salida a todos a proveche para irme sin ser interceptada por Erick, Mike o Tyler. Me despedí de Ángela y me fui hacia el estacionamiento. En cuanto divise mi auto mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, sin duda ya tenía ganas de ir a casa.

Una vez que emprendió el viaje regreso a casa, mi celular sonó. Mire la pantalla y reconocí la foto de mi atolondrada madre. Decidí poner el celular en altavoz.

-Hola mama-salude a mi madre.

_-Hola preciosa, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día de escuela en ese pueblo lluvioso?-pregunto con cierto odio hacia el pueblo._

-Bien-conteste

_-Aja, algo malo paso en la escuela, ¿algo de lo que deba saber?-pregunto como toda una madre interesada en la vida social de su hija adolescente._

-Jajá claro que no mama, es solo que la lluvia me deprime pero mi día estuvo bien-respondí con toda sinceridad.

_-¡Ay linda! Yo por ahora ando en Florida con Phil, pero pronto me mudare a Jacksonville, así si quieres podrías irte a vivir conmigo-dijo como que no quiere la cosa._

¿Irme con ella? No, jamás dejaría a mis abuelos- Mama tu sabes que me gusta vivir con mis abuelos, descuida pronto me acostumbrare a Forks-sabia que mi madre me quería de una u otra forma pero la vida de sedentaria que ella llevaba con su pareja actual Phil no era de mi agrado.

Una vez que aparque frente a la casa, aun seguía hablando con mi madre. Después de unos minutos colgué con ella y agarre mi mochila y Salí del auto. Entre a la casa.

-Ya llegue-avise.

-Estoy en la cocina-respondió mi abuela.

-Hola-salude ya que entre a la cocina.

Platicamos sobre mi primer día y ayude a preparar la comida. Después de pasar una buena comida en compañía de mis abuelos, subí a mi habitación para hacer los deberes y copiar algunos apuntes pasados que Ángela hizo favor de prestarme. Pase toda la tarde en mi escritorio haciendo los deberes y algunos pendientes como leer varios correos que mi amiga Karla me había enviado. A pesar de que no fue la gran cosa mi día, me sentía un poco agotada por lo que fui y me acosté en el sillón, tome uno de los cojines como almohada y caí profundamente dormida.

Escuche varios rechinidos de la ventana, pero estaba algo dormida como para girarme a ver que era lo que provocaba el ruido, lentamente abrí los ojos y pude ver que debajo de mi cabeza había una almohada y una de las mantas que usaba esta cubriéndome. No recordaba haberme tapado y no creo que sea sonámbula.

"_Tal vez fue mi abue Marie o el abuelo" _pensé.

Al cabo de unos minutos pude ver que ya era de noche, por lo que decidí checar la hora, y eran las 9:30pm. Me levante por mi pijama para tomar una ducha.

Ya que salí del baño, vi que sobre el escritorio se encontraba un muffin de chocolate y un vaso de leche con una notita al lado, que decía:

_No quisimos despertarte para la cena & te guardamos el postre. Salimos por un rato._

_Te queremos. Tus abuelos: __George & Marie_

Sonreí, a pesar de ser unas personas de edad grande el amor que se tenían los hacia parecer adolescentes. Me comí el muffin mientras guardaba los útiles del día de mañana. Una vez que me acabe el muffin y el vaso de leche, quise dejar el plato y el vaso en la cocina. Afortunadamente, recordé los dos escalones fuera de mi cuarto y más porque llevaba algo de vidrio, y tuve mucho cuidado. Estaba un poco oscuro pero gracias a que la casa estaba casi llena de ventanales, estos dejaban entrar la luz de la luna así que no estaba del todo oscuro. Llegue a la cocina sana y salva. Decidí lavar los utensilios para no dejarle tanto trabajo a mi abuela. Ya que hube acabado, vi que ya era un poco tarde y aun tenia sueño, así que decidí subir a dormir. Cuando llegue al pasillo que daba hacia mi habitación escuche ruido en esta, como si alguien estuviera caminando de un lugar a otro, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, no sabia si por miedo, curiosidad o simple adrenalina. Trate de caminar a paso lento y silencioso, pero cuando mi mala suerte no podía ser peor por lo que no vi los escalones y cerré los ojos esperando el gran impacto con el suelo pero _algo_ o alguien detuvo mi caída, eran como dos témpanos de hielo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, tal vez no fue suficiente su agarre por que aun así me di un ligero golpe en la cabeza y empezaba a ver un poco borroso, mi corazón aun latía como si quisiera salírseme del pecho, pero la oscuridad de la noche y sobretodo del pasillo solo pude captar esa _esencia_ tan peculiar y la imagen de dos _orbes color topacio _viéndome con ¿miedo? ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Enojo, tal vez? No sabía que era lo que expresaban pero de algo estaba segura, yo no tenía miedo, la exquisita esencia me embriagaba y poco a poco todo se volvió negro.

(…)

* * *

**Waaaaah! se que una persona que lee mi historia jaja me matara por dejarla asi pero descuida Marlice pronto sabras que pasa!! tengo unas buenas noticas para todas!(:**

**1° El siguiente capitulo pienso hacerlo desde el punto de vista del personaje que todas ya quieren saber que trae entre manos y que cada dia nos enamora mas^^ con sus hermosisimas sonrisas de lado y sus cabellos alborotados!!**

**2° El dia de hoy me inspire andado de compras con mi madre que es una mujer tipo Alice Cullen para las compras XD asi que tengo 2 nuevas historias en mente de las cuales se que les gustara, poes en el restaurante al que fui a comer, empece a escribirlas en las servilletas XD**

**jaja bno esas son las buenas nuevas!! y a partee kiero agradercerles a las chicas que me han dejado review que muchas me confiesan que alucinan (lo siento chicas) y otras que mi trama las atrapo (lo siento de nuevo XD) & una super chava que sin duda alguna contesto las preguntas del capi pasado y poes..acerto en varias^^ pero mil gracias por tomarse un tiempito y pasar a leer**

_**alijas1002, Marlice, , miadharu28, rosmarlin, btvs22, eliwiss, rey & Charly Kaulitz 64 **_

**_GRACIAS! ---- dejen review, porfaaa! (pucherito tipo Alice) XD_**


	5. Aroma Embriagador

**HOOOLAA!! woow ahoraa vinee mas rapido de lo que yo hubiera imaginadO(: pero esque en cuanto empece a escribir el capi no pude parar...disfrutenlOO!! subir dos capis en un mismo dia es geneeaL XD**

**ademas es el capi mas esperadOO...redoblee de tambOrees :P**

* * *

(...)

**Edward POV**

El crepúsculo del día estaba llegando a su fin, abriéndole paso a la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. Llena de misterios y miedo. Eso era el significado de la _vida_ para mí. Si es que a que ha esto se le podía llamar vida. Para mí, la vida es que se pudiera respirar y ser un humano, era algo que yo _no_ era. Para mi el respirar no era de vital importancia, lo hacia por costumbre, tal vez a simple vista parecía humano pero no lo era. Yo soy un asesino, un sediento de sangre, un monstruo, un frio…un _Vampiro_. Para mi el poder seguir consiente de las cosas y encontrarle sentido a todo, se lo debía a mi _familia. _Familia compuesta por vampiros, por 7 vampiros. Un número impar, por que el único que aun seguía solo por el resto de la eternidad era yo. Jamás en mi siglo de vivir en la oscuridad, puede tener la fortuna de encontrar con quien compartir esta eterna oscuridad de una manera especial como lo hacia Carlisle con Esme, mis padres adoptivos, o como Rosalie & Emmett o Alice & Jasper, mis cuatro hermanos adoptivos. No éramos familia biológica pero el cariño que nos teníamos nos hacia parecer y ser una familia…de vampiros.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, soy un Vampiro de 107 años con la apariencia eterna de 17 años, con el poder de leer toda mente humana & vampírica.

Estaba mirando por la ventana de lo que temporalmente era mi habitación aquí en Denali. A pesar de estar absorto en mis pensamientos, escuche que los singulares pasos de mi hermana Alice se detuvieron frente a mi puerta y duda en si abrir o no mi puerta.

-Pasa-termine con su pequeño debate mental.

"_Gracias"_ pensó para mi.

Antes de que quisiera decirme el porque ella se encontraba en mi habitación, ya sabia el motivo pues lo había visto en su mente y la de mis padres.

-Ya bajo en un segundo-respondí, girándome a verla por primera vez desde que había entrado a mi habitación.

-No es justo-sonreí un poco ante su puchero, levantando un poquito su labio inferior y viéndome tristemente con sus ojos color topacio, que gracias a nuestra dieta _"vegetariana"_ obteníamos ese color de ojos todos nosotros.

-Vamos debiste verlo venir-me burle, ya que ella tenia el don de ver el futuro.

-Sabes muy bien que si no son ideas concretas no las veo venir-dijo con una nota triste en su voz.

A veces parecía una niña chiquita con sus constantes pucheros y voz tierna & angelical. Sonreí de nuevo, pues aunque así se mirara mi hermana a simple vista, no lo era.

-¿De que te ríes?-me cuestión levantando una ceja.

-De que te ganare en bajar-pero en ese instante una visión se apodero de mi hermana, y era donde yo salía antes que ella para poder ganarle, sin mas me atrapo haciéndole trampa.

-Eso ya lo veremos-sonrió maléficamente, y ambos salimos disparados de la habitación, bajando velozmente por las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de nuestro padre.

Sonreí victorioso, pues la visión se cumplió, yo había ganado.

-Tramposo-me dijo Alice una vez que paso a mi lado para llegar a los brazos de su marido Jasper, que tenia una cara un tanto divertida por nuestra pequeña carrera.

Pude percatarme que en el despacho se encontraba mi padre sentado de tras de su escritorio con mi madre, Esme, a su lado izquierdo. Mientras mis hermanos y yo estábamos parados por toda la habitación.

-Bien, ahora que Edward & Alice hicieron su versión corta de mas rápido mas furioso-dijo mi hermano Emmett-¿podrías decirnos para que nos hablaste?

-Si-asintió mi padre, para tomar la palabra. Intente leer su mente para ver de qué trataba.

"_Lo siento Edward, espera a que les diga a todos"_ me dijo mentalmente. Por lo que desvié la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

-Verán, hace unos días un viejo amigo de su madre & mío me llamo, lamentablemente su esposa no goza de una buena salud por el momento por lo que deben mudarse a un lugar mas tranquilo y lleno de vegetación-relataba mi madre con suma seriedad, pero no le haya sentido a esto, nosotros que teníamos que ver.

-Y nosotros ¿que tenemos que ver con la salud de algún humano?-pregunto un tanto molesta mi hermana Rosalie.

-Rosalie-reprendió mi madre a mi hermana-deja que tu padre continúe.

-Lo siento papa-se disculpo Rose-continua.

-Gracias-dijo mi padre-Lo que quiero decir es que su madre y yo decidimos darles la casa que tenemos en Forks-la cara de asombro de todos era enorme, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que mi padre continuo-George no acepto quedarse con la casa pero llegamos al acuerdo que les prestaría la casa y trataría personalmente la salud de su esposa Marie.

-Eso quiere decir-interrumpió mi hermano Jasper-que nos mudaremos a Forks.

-Efectivamente cariño-le respondió mi madre.

-Pero, si tu mismo estas diciendo que la casa que teníamos en Forks será habitada por ellos…por humanos-dijo Emmett-¿donde nos quedaríamos nosotros?

-En la cabaña-conteste de golpe, después de haber visto la imagen de la cabaña por la mente de mi padre. Todos se giraron hacia mí pero yo seguía mirando a mi padre.

-Así es Edward-contesto al fin mi padre, recobrando la atención.

-¿Qué?, pero en la cabaña no habrá mucho espacio para mi ropa, tendría que usar todos los armarios-se quejo Rosalie.

-No Rosalie, yo estoy igual que tu, mi ropa no tendrá espacio, tendría que usar yo, toda la cabaña-dijo Alice.

Mis hermanas empezaron una discusión sobre quien usaría los armarios de todos para que pudieran poner la ropa del mes ahí adentro. Y sus respectivos maridos intentaban tranquilizarlas pidiendo ayuda a Carlisle. Sin duda la gran noticia sobre la mudanza fue un tema de conflicto sobre todo para mis hermanas, a excepción de mí.

"_Gracias Edward, por ser mas comprensivo"_ dijo mentalmente mi padre viendo el comportamiento infantil de mis hermanas. Mi madre solo camino hasta mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla para después abrazarme.

-¡Oh genial!, estamos aquí peleando por la ropa de nuestras esposas mientras el niño aburrido y emo se gana un beso y abrazo de mama-se quejo Emmett como un niño pequeño. A lo cual todos reímos y yo negué con la cabeza. Esa pequeña distracción la utilizo Jasper para mandar ondas de tranquilidad y calmar a nuestras hermanas.

Después de haber llegado a un pequeño acuerdo, todos subimos a hacer nuestras maletas. Los hombres acabamos de empacar primero que mis hermanas y mi madre. Por lo que decidí sentarme a ver los pequeños rayos del amanecer.

-No me asustaras-dije dándole la espalda a mi hermana Alice.

-Que aburrido eres-dijo sentándose a un lado mío por sobre la ventana.

-Alice-me gire-el ser vampiros, nos hace mas sensibles al oído y al olfato, puedo olerte a kilómetros de aquí.

-Dime ¿y huelo feo?-pregunto divertida.

-Si-mentí-hueles a polvo de hada, campanita.

-No soy campanita-se quejo. Con Alice era bueno bromear y hablar, porque con Rosalie no podía decirle algo sin que me golpeara y a mi madre la respetaba, a mis hermanas también pero Alice era la única que podía entenderme.

-Sabes-dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio-tuve una visión.

-Que novedad-dije en son de burla, por lo que recibí un pequeño golpe en mi brazo izquierdo-Oyee, podrás parecer un hada pero no eres nada encantadora.

-Muy gracioso-dijo aguantándose la risa, a pesar de que estaba _"enojada"_ le había causado risa mi comentario-Tuve una visión sobre las personas a las que Carlisle les dio nuestra casa de Forks-no hice ningún comentario-la nieta es una joven linda y es un año menor que tu-dijo con algún tono que no me gusto mucho.

-¿Tiene 106 años?-pregunte divertido. Rio negando con la cabeza.

-Tiene 16 años-me corrigió.

-Entonces no es un año menor que yo, sino 107 años menor que yo-

-Vamos Edward tu sabes de que hablo-dijo poniendo su carita de convencimiento.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?, que piensas buscarme un pareja con cuanto humano veas en tus visiones, igual que la ultima vez- dije un tanto enojado, al recordar mi horrendo pasado y volver a recordar porque me odiaba tanto a mi y el ser vampiro. Si pudiera llorar en este preciso momento, me encontraría llorando.

-Vamos Edward-me animo-esa vez no fue tu culpa, aparte eras casi un neófito-dijo acariciando mi cara con gesto maternal.

-No Alice, eso no tiene ninguna justificación-hice ademan de pararme pero ella no me lo permitió-Debo ayudar a subir las maletas en los autos para poder partir a Forks- En su mente vi una imagen mía de posando los dedos en un vidrio y del otro lado se encontraba una chica castaña. Ignore esa imagen y baje.

Salí de la habitación dispuesto hacer algo que mantuviera mi mente ocupada y no me permitiera pensar en nada. Se que no fue intención de Alice el hacerme sentir mal pero los recuerdos no me dejaban en paz.

Una vez que terminamos de empacar y de recibir unos cuantos regaños más por parte de Rosalie, emprendimos el viaje. Emmett & Rosalie se fueron en le Jeep del primero, Carlisle & Esme se fueron en el BMW negro de Carlisle y por ultimo Jasper, Alice & yo en mi _volvo_ plateado.

Y con esto nuestra mudanza dio comienzo dejando a tras Denali, tratando de escapar de esos recuerdos tristes que aun seguían atormentándome con el paso de los años y que a pesar de que ya había pasado mas de un siglo, dolían como si tan solo hubieran pasado unos días o incluso horas. _Jamás_ podría perdonarme por eso y _jamás_ podría amar a nadie, por que solo dañaría como lo hice en aquel tiempo. Poco a poco fuimos divisando al pequeño y lluvioso pueblo, el hogar de mis recuerdos. Las herida que creí haber cerrado volvieron a abrirse de par en par, dejando el camino libre al sufrimiento.

Por fin llegamos a la cabaña en el bosque de Forks, aunque hubiese preferido haber tardado más pero en la familia compartíamos el gusto por la velocidad, por lo que llegamos mucho antes de lo previsto. Mis padres decidieron salir para arreglar algún papeleo sobre el trabajo que tendría en el hospital de Forks, y mis hermanos quisieron ir de casería. Después de hacer una carrera y que cada quien encontrara lo que le apetecía, seguí muy de cerca un ciervo.

Se miraba tierno e indefenso, decidí que tendría sumo cuidado pues sabía que estos animales eran muy asustadizos y rápidos a la hora de correr. Poco a poco me fui acercando a el, cuando estaba a poca distancia que tan solo con un salto que diera podría caer sobre su cuello. Estaba a milésimas de segundos de caer sobre el, pero mi hermano Emmett y su presa, un oso pardo, cayeron al suelo haciendo que se escuchara el gran impacto de dos rocas, como un trueno, lo cual quedaba muy bien con la posible lluvia que estaba a punto de caer. Cazar era emocionante para mis hermanos pero hacerlo bajo la lluvia, era excitante, para mi significaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa para los animales. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces tuve que correr a toda velocidad detrás de mi presa. No sin antes escuchar un _"lo siento Eddie"_ por parte de Emmett. Sin importarme por el apodo por el cual me llamo Emmett seguí la carrera tras del ciervo. El cual podía ver en su mente el recorrido que hacia y así me era mas fácil su persecución. Era una carrera entre la vida y la muerte de ese ciervo. Yo no era de jugar así con la comida pero cuando tenía un objetivo en la mira los instintos salvajes despertaban en mí el monstruo que era por dentro. Sabia que mis ojos ya no eran del color cálido del topacio si no era negros por la inmensa sed que tenia y olor de que el animal se había lastimado dejando un exquisito olor a sangre, despertó en mí más lo salvaje que podía ser.

El ciervo no podía mas por lo que cayo rendido, su respiración era compasada y cansada por la gran carrera que habíamos hecho, pero como los dos sabíamos uno debía de caer, en nuestro caso, el era el perdedor. No dude ni un segundo al saber que el ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y me abalance sobre su cuello. Sentí por mis colmillos el frenesí que para el seria como el veneno que lo quemaría por dentro. En cuestión de segundos su corazón dejo de latir, y yo bebí toda la sangre que había en su organismo. Seguí así, haciendo carreras interminables con varios ciervos, hasta saciar mi sed y recobrar el color topacio de mis ojos.

Al finalizar, relamí mis colmillos por donde aun quedaban unas gotas del líquido rojo. Pero fui consiente de ese aroma tan dulzón y exquisito que estaba llenando mis fosas nasales, a pesar de que no tenia mas "sed" no pude detenerme y seguir ese aroma tan dulce. No fui consiente del camino que estaba tomando hasta que me vi frente a nuestra casa en Forks.

Frente a ella pude ver un auto color guindo, frente a ella. Capte tres olores diferentes así como el latir del corazón de estos, pero había uno en especial que me llamaba a mi, _solo a mi._ Le di la vuelta a la casa hasta quedar frente a la ventana de la cual era mi habitación. Subí por la enredadera que daba a la ventana de esta, y con gran sigilo entre en ella. No sabia el porque de mi actuación así pero ese olor me llama a gritos. Una vez que estuve dentro, vi que mi habitación seguía intacta, esperaba que nadie entrara a adueñarse de ella. Quise salir por la puerta, hasta el pasillo pero fui consiente de una voz en la recepción.

-Bella-relacione esa voz con la de alguien mayor -¿Que te parece si vas y buscas una habitación que agrade y te instalas?

No escuche alguna respuesta de la tal Bella, pero fui consiente de sus pasos, subiendo las escaleras, pero a medida que subí de escalón, ese olor llenaba mas mis fosas nasales. Sin duda, esa tal Bella era portadora de mi infierno personal. Mis instintos salvajes, me decían que me abalanzara sobre ella, ya que ella misma me invitaba a matarla, pero por amor a mi familia y por no ser nuevamente un monstruo reprimí esos instintos. Después de unos dos minutos que me parecieron más largos que mis 107 años de vida, vi a una joven castaña, de tez blanca y complexión mediana caminar hacia el pasillo opuesto de mi habitación. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de ella, era como si además de su aroma, ella misma me llamara y me incitara a no dejar de verla. Intente leer sus pensamientos, pero me tope con un muro blanco, era_ imposible_, no pude leerle la mente, era un caso extraño o es que su aroma me estaba aturdiendo en todos los sentidos que ni siquiera podía concentrarme a leer su mente. Vi que reviso la que antiguamente era habitación de mis padres, para luego salir y revisar las demás habitaciones. Cuando pareció que ninguna era de su camino en dirección al pasillo de mi habitación, primero entro a la antigua habitación de Alice pero algo de allí la perturbo por lo que salió con prisa de ahí. Por sus facciones deduje que ahora se dirigía a mi habitación por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces Salí por la ventana con sumo sigilo. Para quedar por un lado de esta. Con cuidado seguí observando atreves de la ventana, ella observaba con determinación mi habitación, hasta que se sentó en mi sofá, intente leer nuevamente su mente pero nada. Segundos después la vi pararse del sofá para dirigirse hacia la ventana, pensé que me había visto y decidí que debería quitarme de ahí, por lo que a una gran velocidad me refugie en el árbol que daba de frente a la ventana.

Pude ver que poso, sus delicados dedos sobre el vidrio, siguiendo el camino de las gotas de lluvia, y algo en mí, que no sabia que era, me llevo a correr de nuevo hasta la ventana, ella no miraba atreves de esta, si no que solo tenia sus dedos sobre el vidrio, pero viendo en dirección al sofá o la puerta, no estaba seguro. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces pose mis dedos sobre los de ella, y tuve una extraña sensación de _deja vú._

-La visión de Alice-dije apenas en un audible susurro hasta para un _vampiro._

La sentí tensarse bajo mis dedos, aun con el vidrio de por medio, por lo que me escondí por entre la enredadera. Y mi movimiento rápido hizo que mí desordenado cabello empapara más el vidrio. Segundos después de que casi soy descubierto, la escuche caminar hacia la puerta, por lo que una brisa abrió un poco la ventana._ Rayos_ pensé. No la había cerrado bien. A velocidad vampírica, entre por esta, e iba a cerrarla pero ella a pesar de ser humana era muy rápida por lo que me escondí cerca del armario donde no pudiera verme.

Camino hasta la ventana con el ceño fruncido, y pude ver sus _hermosos_ ojos chocolate. ¿Hermosos? ¿De donde había sacado _yo_ eso? Cerró la ventana y esta vez la cerro muy bien y Salió de la habitación.

Esta vez la cercanía que habíamos tenido, me dejo mas embriagado por su exquisito aroma y sentí que mis ojos se tornaron negros. Por lo que tarde segundos cuando mucho, y Salí por la ventana, esta vez cerrándola muy bien. Y sin más, _corrí _como alma que llevan en diablo. Corrí como jamás lo había hecho. Quería tiempo para pensar, en muchas preguntas que me llegaban como fuertes golpes, ¿quien era esa para llegar y jugar así con mi autodominio? Sabia que desde hace mucho mis hermanos ya habrían acabado con su cacería, por lo que corrí hasta la cabaña, no quería preocuparlos. Una vez que llegue, mis hermanos llevaban las últimas maletas de sus esposas dentro de la cabaña.

-Con que ahí estas Eddie-escuche la gran voz de Emmett-te hiciste el perdido para no cargar con las maletas, ¿verdad?-me dijo _"sentido"._

Trate de esbozar una sonrisa pero no pude, al parecer Jasper se dio cuenta por lo que me pregunto si todo estaba bien, yo solo mentí diciéndole que no era nada y me adentre a la cabaña. Fui a la que era mi habitación, donde mis cosas ya estaban acomodadas, y me sentí culpable de no haber ayudado a mis hermanos. Minutos después de estar perdido en mis pensamientos. Presencie una visión que mi hermana Alice estaba teniendo. La visión estaba un tanto confusa pero lo único que pude captar era a Bella cayendo por mis dos escalones, después ella estaba durmiendo en mi sillón, viendo mis cosas pero en todas esas acciones que ella hacia, yo aparecí en la visión vigilando el sueño de Bella. No me quise enfrentar al interrogatorio de Alice por lo que en cuanto acabo su visión Salí corriendo hacia el bosque. No sin antes poder escuchar la voz de mi hermana en mi cabeza: _"Yo tenia razón, te lo dije Edward". _Corrí mas rápido, y nuevamente me encontraba frente a la ventana de mi antigua habitación. Me senté en mi sillón y hundí mi cabeza en mis manos, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándome?, agudice mi oído y supe que estaban cenando. Me recosté en mi sillón, pero me di cuenta que a pesar de que había ciertas pertenencias mías, esta ya no solo era mi habitación, ahora era de ella, porque por donde mirara u oliera, su aroma estaba en todos lados.

Escuche ruidos en el pasillo y me escondí a un lado del armario. Era _ella _que inmediatamente se adentro en mi baño, y minutos después. Su olor me llego mas que nunca pero me quede estático en mi lugar, cuando escuche que alguien venia hacia la habitación. Era una mujer mayor, deduje que seria su abuela o algo así. Acomodo ciertas mantas sobre mi sillón y una almohada, para Bella.

_-¡Dios mío!-_pensó la mujer_-cuídame para no dejar desamparada a mi Bella y mi amado George-_y con esto salió de la habitación y limpiándose varias lagrimas de su rostro.

Entonces recordé que, mi padre había hablado sobre la salud de la esposa de su amigo y Alice dijo algo sobre la nieta de ellos. Sin duda, esa mujer que se había ido era Marie y Bella su nieta.

No se cuanto tiempo pase relacionando la información y preguntándome que hacia allí todavía. Pero vi que Bella salía de la habitación con el cabello húmedo y una pijama puesta. Estuve todo el tiempo escondido ahí, hasta que apago la luz y ella se acostó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos, sumiéndose en sus sueños, nuevamente intente leer su mente pero fue en vano, no había nada. Pasado varios minutos bajo la inmensa oscuridad de mi cuarto, en los que deduje que ella ya estaría dormida, mi instinto masoquista se apodero de mí y me acerque hasta ella quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros. Su olor era sumamente embriagador. No pude reprimir el acercarme más a su cuello y sin ser consiente de ello mis colmillos rozaban su piel, sabia que mis ojos se había tornado negros. Pero todo pasó muy rápido, ella se movía algo perturbada, como si supiera que algo malo le pasaría, llegue a pensar que se había despertado, pero no aun seguía dormida, y no fui consiente de que la puerta se estaba abriendo, hasta que divise a una persona, que se miraba mayor, por lo que a una velocidad inimaginable Salí por la ventana, sin importarme si la dejaba abierta. Me escondí entre los arboles, teniendo a mi favor la oscuridad de la noche. Y pude leer la mente de quien había entrado.

"_Al parecer no le hizo nada"_ se reconfortaba el solo _"toda ha empezado ya"_

Al parecer, mi salida de emergencia no la despertó. A pesar de estar leyendo su mente, no pude encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Pero sabía que por esa noche no volvería a entrar, así que corrí camino a la cabaña, donde tenia en mente que Alice ya tenía un interrogatorio para mí y que le debía muchas explicaciones, explicaciones que yo también necesitaba.

(…)

* * *

**:O pobresitto esta muy confundido!!**

**eeit chicaas poes aki les dejoo el capii ya qe habiaa recibido unas sugerencias de ser mandada con los vulturis por dejar tan emocionante las historiaa!! peero creo qe un siguen picadas por qee aun no saben qe paso!!**

**Y noo Marlice no puedo morir porqe si no como seguiria la histtOiraaa :S (jajaXD)**

**bnoo me voyy!! iree a comenzar a escribir mi nueva historiaa!! pronto sabran de qe trataa!! cDnseeM***

**~~ciaOOO ---- dejen revieeww!!**


	6. Visita al Hospital

**hOlaa(: aki dejandolees devoladitta el capitulo que tantto haan ansiaddO...sOrry x la tradanzaaa pero aki estaa^^, ...**

* * *

(...)

**Edward POV**

Estaba amaneciendo, otro nuevo día. Pero, aun me preguntaba ¿que fue lo que me llevo a estar tan cerca de esa humana? ¿Por qué su aroma me resulta tan exquisito? Y por más que estuve dándole al asunto toda la noche no pude hallarle respuesta lógica, además algo extraño era que no podía leerle la mente, cada que intentaba adentrarme en sus pensamientos me topaba con un muro blanco. Y eso, jamás en mis 107 años de vida vampírica, me había sucedido, ¿será que estoy perdiendo mi don?, no eso era imposible. Pero en esta _vida _nada era imposible, ya que en este mundo habitaban criaturas mitológicas.

Anoche cuando llegue a casa, imaginaba que Alice me estaría esperando con un gran interrogatorio y que los demás podrían darse una idea de que algo malo estaba sucediéndome. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa, que nadie se imaginaba nada respecto a mí, todos seguían como si nada. A excepción de Alice, que aunque no me hizo ningún interrogatorio, me azotaba con preguntas mentales de vez en cuando. Como lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

"_¿No pudiste accesar a su mente?" _pensaba ella continuamente, tratando de hallar un porque pero estaba igual o peor que yo.

Pocos segundos después de haber escuchado su pregunta mental, toco mi puerta. Solo suspire, y tomo eso como una invitación a que pasara.

-¿Edward?-me llamo a pocos centímetros de mi-He visto en una visión que tienes planeado irte, por que ella te confunde-no conteste por que la verdad no tenia ni idea de que decir, después de varios minutos de silencio, volvió a hablar-Hay algo extraño con esta chica, porque no puedes accesar a su mente, pero en mis visiones me di cuenta que ella despertó en ti varias sensaciones-y por primera vez me gire a verla. Se que a simple vista, yo me miraba mas grande que ella, y en teoría lo era, pero esto que sentía era algo tan extraño que no lo podía descifrar.

Aun no quería hablar sobre el asunto, por lo que me negué a seguir viéndola.

"_Edward, por favor"_ me rogo mentalmente _"No te vayas, sabes que con eso destrozarías el corazón de nuestros padres"_

No tuve mas remedio y me resigne a mirarla. En sus ojos había sufrimiento, no por que solo destrozara el corazón de mis padres, si no el de ella y el de mis demás hermanos, en fin, destrozaría a toda mi familia.

Yo aun seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Pasamos otros interminables minutos en silencio. Por lo que ella prefirió irse.

"_A nadie le gustaría que te vayas"_ pensó camino a la puerta.

Permanecí sentado varios minutos u horas más, no sabia. Solo que mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana podía ver mis ojos, y estaban de color negro, y tenia un aspecto de no haberme alimentado en semanas. Eso era extraño, pero si acababa de cazar a penas ayer. Aun miraba el reflejo de mis ojos negros como el carbón, cuando sentí una gran quemazón en mi garganta, gracias a la sed que sentía. Por lo que decidí salir a cazar de nuevo. Salí de la casa directo hacia el bosque, nadie se inmuto que me haya salido, pero supongo que alguien pudo escucharme.

Yo no tenía los mismos gustos que mi hermano Emmett, pero case un oso pardo, el más grande que pude encontrar. Después de beberme su sangre y de haberlo cazado fácilmente, fui por unos cuantos ciervos mas, pues mi sed era inmensa, parecía que nunca la saciaría.

Cuando termine con el segundo ciervo, me quede sentado cerca de un árbol, tratando de despejar mi mente y tranquilizarme, por lo que cerré mis ojos y me recargue en el árbol que estaba junto a mí. Agudice mi oído, para relajarme con el sonido de la naturaleza, a lo lejos podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, un riachuelo, algunos ciervos tomando agua, una manada de osos pardos con sus crías. Estaba tan concentrado en cada ruido, que pude escuchar una voz.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto en voz alta. Trate de reconocer esa voz pero no la recordaba, pero intente saber a que distancia se encontraba, y cuando me di cuenta de mis cálculos, agudice mas mi oído y me percate de sus latidos, si no equivocaba, estaba seguro que era _su voz_. Cuando ella formulo su pregunta, que no le halle sentido alguno, solo pude escuchar una fuerte brisa y varias hojas siendo arrastradas por el viento.

-Gracias-volvió a decir en voz alta, con un tono que pude descifrar como sarcasmo.

Aun, de que me encontraba a una gran distancia de ella, su aroma me llegaba levemente, por lo que decidí regresar a la cabaña, por que aun que pareciera que no le había prestado atención a Alice, sabia que mi partida le rompería el corazón a mi familia, aparte ¿Quién se creía ella, como para venir y separarme de mi familia?

Regrese a la cabaña, donde al entrar me tope con mi padre, llevábamos mucho tiempo de conocernos por lo que mi estado de animo y mi cara, no le fueron indiferentes a mi padre. Pensé que me preguntaría, por lo que espere su interrogatorio, en cambio de eso, mentalmente me pidió que lo acompañara al hospital para que terminara de hacer unos papeleos.

Nos subimos a su mercedes nuevo, y arranco. Yo no sabia que decir por lo que permanecí en silencio.

-Se que si dejo que me cuentes, seguiremos así en silencio por mucho tiempo-rompió el gran silencio mi padre-por lo que te pido, que me cuentes ¿que es lo que pasa?

Di un suspiro largo y pesado, luchaba internamente por no decirle nada pero a la vez si, todo esto era tan confuso.

-Tal vez…-dude acerca de lo que iba a decir-…no creo que yo pueda estar en este pueblo.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el hospital en silencio, y una vez que aparco en un lugar libre, volvió a hablar.

-No veo el motivo por el cual no puedas estar aquí, y si la pequeña charla que tuve con Alice, es cierta-me gire para verlo, con el ceño fruncido, tal parecer noto mi desagrado por el que mi hermana divulgara mis problemas-…ella también se preocupa tanto como yo, pero-volvió a retomar el tema-has encontrado a tu personal _túa cantante_.

Eso en gran parte, no lo había pensado, pero era lo mas lógico, aunque jamás vi que algunos de mis hermanos se haya topado con su _túa cantante_.

Bajamos del auto, y llego hasta a mí a paso humano.

-Sabes que te apoyare sea cual sea tu decisión-poso su mano derecha sobre uno de mis hombros.

Lo mire a la cara, dándole a entender que le agradecía por comprenderme. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la entrada del hospital. Tal vez no fue una gran charla pero saber que contaba con el, en cualquiera que fuera mi decisión, me hizo sentirme un poco mejor, por lo que a velocidad vampírica corrí hacia donde mi corazón y mi olfato me llamaban…

* * *

(...)

**Bella POV**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, aun todo era de noche. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿A que hora me dormí?, intente recordar lo ultimo de lo que fui consiente. Recordaba que me había quedado dormida en el sofá, y cuando desperté era de noche, después la nota con el muffin y el vaso de leche, luego el oscuro pasillo & por ultimo que me había caído con los dos escalones, pero algo me detuvo, mejor dicho alguien. Fue cuando inconscientemente, me levante de golpe. Y al hacer eso cometí un grave error, pues donde me había golpeado era la cabeza y todo empezó dar vueltas, me sentía mareada. Coloque mis dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza como si esto me ayudara a detener mi mareo.

Trate de enfocar mejor la vista y divise una sombra parada junto a la ventana, viendo hacia el oscuro bosque, que esta estaba abierta, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que yo había reaccionado, pero gracias a eso pude ver que se trataba de un hombre, no se miraba que fuera grande, por lo que deseche la idea que se tratara de mi abuelo, su piel se miraba blanca con la luz de la luna, su cabello era de un color claro, cobrizo, y un tanto desordenado, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, mantenía una postura con los brazos cruzados y perdido en sus pensamientos, no lo podía ver del todo bien, ya que era de noche, aun estaba un tanto mareada, pero sin duda era hermoso, como no se movía ni por un milímetro, parecía que en mi ventana se encontraba una estatua, quise levantarme y llegar hasta el y tocarlo para ver si era de verdad y no una de las visiones a causa de mi golpe en la cabeza, pero al levantarme, la manta que me estaba cubriendo, se cayo, me hinque para levantarla y esperar que no haya hecho ruido alguno, y cuando levante la vista del suelo para ver a ese ángel que se encontraba en mi ventana seguía ahí, el ya estaba viéndome. Su mirada hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado. Sus brazos, estaban a cada costado de su cuerpo, y me miraba con sus ojos color topacio, los mismos que creí ver en la persona que me había salvado de darme un buen golpe en la cabeza. Parpadee varias veces para ver si no estaba soñando, y no el aun seguía parado frente a mi. Una leve brisa, entro por la ventana, y el olor que llego hasta a mi, era el mismo aroma que olí la primera noche que estuve aquí, sin duda el era el dueño de mi aroma favorito.

Poco a poco escuche pasos por el pasillo, sacándome de la conexión visual que tenia con semejante adonis, me gire para ver quien entraba por la puerta.

-¿Bella?-era mi abuelo. Cuando volví a girarme hacia la ventana, ya no estaba. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

-¿Bella?-me llamo mi abuelo mas cerca de mi-¿te encuentras bien?-me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, mi corazón aun latía frenéticamente.

-No-dije al fin, cuando pude encontrar mi voz-Me caí-dije sin pensar.

Mi abuelo me reviso la cabeza que por el terrible mareo que aun tenia una mano sobre la cabeza, me sobe con esta.

-Bueno, no creo que sea algo grave, pero si te dejara un buen chichón-dijo con una leve sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Yo estaba, tan sumida en lo que creí que fue una visión, que no me había dado cuenta que algo además de encontrarme tirada en el suelo, sabia que algo perturbaba a mi abuelo, pero no sabia que era.

-¿En donde andaban?-pregunte.

- … -dudo en lo que me diría-salimos por ahí a tomar aire fresco.

Si creía que me comería esa mentira estaba muy equivocado, pero aun me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-y ¿mi abue Marie?-pregunte.

-Ella, esta descansando en su habitación, caminamos mucho por lo que cuando regresamos decidió irse a descansar, pero decidí venir haber si estabas despierta o dormida-lo vi sincero al decirme esto por lo que no quise seguir interrogándolo, tal vez el también estaba cansado-Yo creo que debes descansar, al parecer el golpe que te diste fue algo duro para ti-dijo cambiando de tema.

-No fue muy duro, pero me siento mareada-recoste mi cabeza en el sillon, en el que ya me encontraba sentada.

-Tal vez una cama, seria la solución, ya que últimamente te mueves mucho-sonrió-tanto que te caes del sillón.

Esboce una leve sonrisa. Y por petición de mi abuelo me recosté en mi improvisada cama.

-Te traeré una pastilla para los mareos y el dolor y espero que con eso puedas dormir, si no te llevare al hospital a que te revisen-dijo cuando salió por la puerta.

Tome mi celular y me di cuenta que apenas era la 1 de la madrugada. Pero aun me preguntaba, ¿como es que si me caí con los dos escalones, desperté en el sillón?, no creo que inconsciente me levantara y sola llegara hasta el sillón, y mi abuelo piensa que me caí del sillón por lo que el no fue quien me había acostado en el sillón. Pero al despertar, estaba _el_ parado en mi ventana. Y cuando me caí, vi los mismos ojos del que me ayudo a no recibir tremendo golpe en la cabeza. ¿Pero, que hacia el en mi cuarto? Y sobretodo ¿Quién era?

Mi abuelo entro de nuevo a mi habitación, con un vaso de agua en una mano y unas pastillas en la otra. Ya tanto darle vueltas al asunto, me había dado un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Toma, Belly Bells-me incorpore para poder tomarme las pastillas y el vaso de agua.

Cuando me tome las pastillas, le entregue el vaso con agua, y volví a recostarme.

-Vamos, descansa pequeña que mañana tienes escuela-dijo acariciándome, un poco mi mejilla. Asentí-¿Tenias calor nuevamente?-pregunto mi abuelo viendo que la ventana estaba abierta.

-Si un poco-mentí

-¿Quieres que la cierre o la dejo abierta?

No sabia que decirle, algo en mi me decía que la dejara abierta para ver si _el_ venia nuevamente, pero si estaba dormida no me daría cuenta.

-Mejor te la dejo un tanto abierta-dijo mi abuelo al ver que no contestaba-un poco de aire fresco te ayudara-aunque en su rostro se veía recio a querer dejarla abierta.

-Si déjala abierta-dije al fin-tal vez con el aire fresco se me pasen los mareos, si me da frio la cierro-dije cuando el iba a interrumpirme.

-Esta bien pequeña-beso mi frente y salió por la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación y ya no escuchaba sus pasos por el pasillo, suspire profundamente. Me gire un poco para ver la ventana. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mis ojos cada vez los sentía mas pesados y por más que intentara sentir su presencia o su aroma no sentía nada. Sin más caí rendida a un sueño profundo.

(…)

Desperté, gracias a las gotas de lluvia. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, era de día y estaba muy muy nublado. La ventana estaba cerrada, tal vez el viento la cerro.

"_¿Con seguro?"_ me pregunte dudosa.

Tome mi celular para verificar la hora y si no me daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Desgraciadamente me levante de golpe y sentí unos leves mareos. Una vez cambiada y arreglada, lo mejor que pude, pues no estaba de ánimos. Baje las escaleras, volviéndome a olvidar de esos benditos escalones, pero afortunadamente caí de rodillas y en mis manos, sabia que pronto se me harían unos moretones. Me levante y me sacudí la ropa, un poco. Cuando entre en la cocina, me sorprendí de ver a mi abuelo haciendo el desayuno y no mi abuela.

-Buenos días-salude.

-Buenos días Bella-saludo mi abuelo, no con buenos ánimos, y al fijarme bien parecía que debajo de sus ojos color miel, había unas grandes ojeras.

-¿Qué tal descansaste?-preguntamos al unisonó, dejando ver la preocupación por el otro. Sonreímos, y me asintió para darme la palabra.

-Bien, las pastillas hicieron un buen efecto-dije sinceramente.

-Que bien, me alegro ¿pero pareces cansada?-dijo acunando mi rostro en una de sus manos, con sumo cuidado & ternura.

-Descuida abuelo, es por haber estado despierta en la madrugada pero ya veras que se me pasara-conteste-Y ¿la abuela?-pues me parecia extraño que ella no se encontrara haciedon el desayuno.

-Bueno…-dudo-ella se desvelo también y se quedo dormida-dijo prestando atención al pan francés que preparaba.

-Hay se me hace tarde-dije cuando nuevamente mire mi reloj.

-No te vayas sin desayunar, si no dirá tu abuela que no te alimento y mas si sabe que te golpeaste la cabeza-me paro mi abuelo, cuando disponía a irme.

-¿La abuela Marie, no sabe?-pregunte, curiosa.

-No, ya sabes que siempre se preocupa, y con su salud no quise preocuparla-sabia que algo andaba raro, digo mi abue Marie, siempre estaba despierta desde bien temprano para preparar el desayuno y aun que estuviera cansada ella siempre estaba en la cocina a pesar de las constantes protestas de mi abuelo George o mías. No quise seguir más con el asunto o si llegaría tarde. Me despedí de mi abuelo y Salí lo más rápido que pude directo a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a la escuela aun seguía la temible tormentita que había esta mañana, ya había tocado la campana pero no quise correr por el riesgo de caerme y golpearme la cabeza, nuevamente. Llegue hasta mi salón de literatura y afortunadamente la maestra no había llegado. Al llegar a mi lugar, me percate de Ángela estaba sentada leyendo el libro que nos habían puesto a leer que era Romeo & Julieta. Cuando me vio bajo su libro para saludarme.

-Buenos Días, Bella-saludo ella.

-Buenos días Angie-le regrese el saludo, sin muchos animos pero tratando de ser lo mas cortes que pude, aunque ella era una de las pocas personas que me agradaban de esta escuela. Mucho mas que Jessica, claro esta.

-Pareces cansada-me dijo una vez que había tomado asiento en mi lugar.

-Si pues no dormí muy bien-confesé.

Le conté mi pequeño incidente, obviamente sin decirle nada sobre _el_, pues se que si lo decía me crearía loca o algo así, además una muy distraída Jessica, estaba un tanto atenta a lo que decíamos. Esa hora, Ángela estuvo contando trivialidades sobre lo que había hecho el día de ayer, porque la maestra nunca llego, cosa que alegro a varios, si no es que a la mayoría del salón. Una vez que toco la campana, para entrar a la siguiente clase, seguí con Ángela, pues en realidad le habían cambiado su horario por lo que ahora le tocaba estar conmigo en la mayoría de sus clases.

La mañana transcurrió normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde, ya me sentía mejor. Después de haber elegido nuestra comida, nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa de ayer. Y a los pocos minutos los mismos que se sentaron ayer se volvieron a sentar con nosotras, incluyendo otra nueva chica, que se presento con el nombre de Lauren Mallory.

-Bella, luces algo pálida -me dijo Mike, quien esta vez se había sentado enfrente de mí.

-Bueno…-dije-es que ayer me golpee la cabeza, y pues no dormí del todo bien.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería…-me dijo mostrando demasiado interés en querer acompañarme y pasar unos momentos a solas conmigo.

-No gracias-interrumpí.

Después de eso el almuerzo transcurrió normal, y las clases también, hasta mi ultima clase, P.E. Esta vez el entrenador nos formo en los equipos de 6 para poder jugar un partido de voleibol, como había dicho el día anterior. En el equipo en el que me encontraba, si desgraciadamente no pude zafarme y debo jugar, constaba de Mike, Erick, Ben, Ángela, Jessica & yo. Al principio del partido, mi equipo se dio cuenta que no debían pasarme el balón por lo que Mike jugaba su posición y podría decirse que la mía también. Pero en un descuido el balón llego hasta a mí, quise pegarle pero no lo logre, haciendo que el balón me golpeara en el golpe que ya me había dado ayer. No fue muy duro el golpe pero aun así que caí de rodillas, todos llegaron hasta a mí.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ángela.

Sentía que nuevamente todo me daba vueltas, además que me dolía un poco.

-Chicos aun lado, denle espacio para respirar-intervino el entrenador, ya que toda la clase estaba a mi alrededor, genial con lo que me gusta ser el centro de atencion, notese mi sarcasmo.

Quise pararme y varios compañeros me ayudaron.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería-dijo el entrenador.

-Yo la acompaño-se ofreció Mike antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

El maestro accedió, a pesar de mis protestas de que me sentía mejor.

Mike, inmediatamente poso su uno de sus brazos sujetando mi cintura y me llevo directo a la enfermería.

-Mike, enserio puedo caminar sola- trate de zafarme de su agarre-me golpee la cabeza no los pies-me queje para que me soltara, y lo hizo.

-Bueno es que…yo…quería ayudar-sonrió, si aja, lo que quería era abrazarme.

Pero antes de llegar a la enfermería, mi abuelo, estaba a un lado de mi auto. Por lo que eso me extraño, y en vez de seguir con Mike camino a la enfermería, camine hasta mi abuelo.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunte muy desconcertada.

-Bueno, como te habías ido un poco mas pálida de lo normal, me preocupe y tu abuela me mando por ti-dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Bella, la enfermería esta por aquí-dijo Mike a mis espaldas. Mi abuelo enarco una ceja.

-Es que me golpe con un balón…y me mandaron a enfermería-confesé.

-Hola, Sr Swan-saludo Mike

-Hola…-dudo mi abuelo

-Mike, Mike Newton-dijo estrechando su mano.

-Gracias Mike, pero llevare a Bella al hospital-dijo mi abuelo. Yo solo hice una mueca de desagrado, la verdad no er apara tanto, y los hospitales no me gustaba hacerles visita. Mi abuelo ignoro toda pequeña protesta mia, y le dijo nuevamente a Mike que regresara al gimnasio ya que, en cierta forma Mike queria irse con nosotros, cosa que mi abuelo no le parecio muy buena que digamos.

-Vamos sube-dijo abriendo la puerta de su carro.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de mi auto?-pregunte.

-Oh! Jovencita ¿crees que te dejare conducir así?, mas al rato vengo por el o ya veré como le hago-dijo-Por cierto, tu padre llamo para ver como te iba y se me salió decirle que te golpeaste la cabeza y esta...algo preocupado-rode los ojos, ya me imaginaba como se encontraria Charlie.

Una vez que me subí a regañadientes, condujo hasta el hospital de Forks, no se como pero mi papa ya estaba ahí. Y con solo ver su cara, sabia que no estaba _"algo preocupado",_ estaba más que histérico.

-¿Bella estas bien?-dijo todo desesperado-¿te duele algo? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?-puso 2 dedos frente a mi que movia constantemente por su nerviosismo.

-Charlie, ella esta bien-intervino mi abuelo.

-Si papa no te preocupes, solo mis abuelos insistieron en traerme al hospital-dije serenamente para tranquilizarlo.

Una vez que pasamos al hospital, mi papa casi hace un revuelto ahí, tanto que me consigo una silla de ruedas. Charlie algunas veces le daban ataques sobreprotectores, esta vez no seria la excepcion. Una vez que estuve dentro del área de emergencias, me sentaron en una camilla, pero Charlie insistió que me recostara. Pocos minutos después entro un doctor, bueno eso dejaba ver con portar la bata y el estetoscopio de medico, ya que mas que eso parecía un modelo, era guapo.

-Isabella-saludo, viendo mis datos en una hoja que le dio mi papa.

-Bella-lo corregí.

-Bueno Bella, vamos haber que tienes-me sonrió.

Sin duda, tenia un pequeño parecido a _el. _Termino de revisarme y al parecer no era nada grave, solo debía tomar algunos medicamentos y descansar un poco. Mi abuelo se quedo afuera en la sala de espera, pero el único que quiso entrar conmigo fue Charlie.

-Bien Bella, estas son las medicinas que debes tomar por 5 días cada 8hrs-me extendió una receta, con su bellísima caligrafía-y supongo que después ya estarás mejor, solo mantente lejos de los balones y cuidado con la cama-bromeo, yo solo atine a sonrojarme ya que mi padre le conto mi_ "caída"_ de la cama, que según mi abuelo le había contado, pero en realidad eso no paso.

-¿Seguro que estará bien?, doctor Cullen-pregunto nuevamente mi padre, después de haber pedido que era mejor que me internaran. ¬¬

-Claro jefe Swan, ella esta bien, el golpe no fue nada grave-rio

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó mi padre & yo.

-Un placer-contesto.

Una vez que salimos, y mi padre fue la pequeña farmacia que había en el hospital, me quede con mi abuelo en la sala de espera, en cuanto el Doctor Cullen salió mi abuelo se paro para poder hablar con el. Sin duda los hombres Swan, se preocupan demasiado.

-Espérame aquí Belly Bells-dijo mi abuelo y logro acercarse al Doctor Cullen.

Asentí, sabía que por las facciones que tenían el doctor y mi abuelo, no estaban hablando precisamente sobre mí, pues si pudiera mi abuelo pareciera que tenía una cara de sufrimiento. No supe de que hablaron, por que estaban tan sumergidos en su platica que mi abuelo no se percato de que mi padre estaba aproximándose a ellos, pero el Doctor Cullen, si.

Después de que hicieran un silencio, en el que ellos mismos se delataran sobre algo, mi padre no le tomo mucha importancia ya que inmediatamente se vino hasta mí, y me dijo que ya era hora que nos fuéramos o haría que me internaran. Sin duda, exageraba las cosas.

-Toma Bella, estas son las pastillas y te compre una botella de agua, en una maquina que había-dijo mi padre extendiéndome dichas cosas-Tomate la pastilla-se que mi padre se preocupaba por mi, pero no era para tanto, solo fue un golpe, bueno dos pero no era para exagerar.

Le hice caso y me tome las pastillas, una vez dentro del auto de mi abuelo. Estas pastillas empezaron hacer efecto en mí que me sentía cansada y con sueño.

-Descuida Bella-dijo mi papa conduciendo el auto del abuelo-mas al rato llevare tu auto de la escuela hasta la casa.

Asentí, pues ya casi estaba quedándome dormida.

Poco tiempo despues senti que unos brazos me alzaron del coche, abri un poco los ojos y me di cuenta que mi papa me estaba cargando hasta la casa, senti que subio los escalones y luego me recosto en una cama.

-Bella-me llamo, abri levemente los ojos para que supiera que lo escuchaba-No te dormiras en lo que es tu habitacion , por eso te golpeaste por que no duermes bien en ese sillon-me regaño, yo solo me removi inquieta. Pense que querer levantarme e irme a costar en mi sillon pero estaba demaciado cansado como para poder hacerlo. Poco a Poco, me que de dormida nuevamente, con la vision de esos hermosos ojos color topacio viendome como la noche anterior.

(…)

* * *

**^^, bien'bien a quii terminaa el capitulO...**

**sOrry que no lo haya podido subir antes pero con eso de que ayer nacio mi nueva sobrina, poes andaba con la cabezaa por otro ladO...le dedico este capi a mi nueva sobrinitta que nacio ayer y se llama _Isabella , _super linda la bebe... **

**Tambien para decirles que se den una pequeña vueltesita por mi otro FF que se llama _Mi Bella Quinceañera _esta muy bueno y sera muy comico, para las que lo estan leyendo descuiden ya lo actualizare...**

**bno se cuiden muchOOO***

**besoos~~ciaOO***


	7. Jacob Black

**hOLaa a todosss(: lamentto la tardanzaa peero aaki lees dejo mi nuevoo capii, aunkee a mi parecer lo hicee muy cortto pero aki se los dejoo...**

* * *

(...)

**Bella POV**

Llevaba una semana, durmiendo en este cuarto que a pesar de que fuera parte de la casa, sentía que estaba en un cuarto ajeno, pues si dormía pero no descansaba, y no sabía por que, ya que mi padre no me dejaba dormir en mi antigua habitación, hasta que tuviera una cama decente. Al día siguiente, de mi pequeña visita al hospital, no fui a la escuela por exigencias de mi padre. Pero gracias a eso, me di cuenta de que mi abuela algo traía, y si creían que me harían tonta, se equivocaban, puesto que la veía cansada, sabia que algo no andaba bien respecto a su salud. Charlie, mi padre, pasaba mas tiempo en la casa de nosotros que en la suya, ayudaba con las cosas de la casa, mientras mi abuelo y el también se hacían cargo de mi abuela y yo, aun que yo estaba mejor con las pastillas y el buen reposo, pero cuando ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, yo intentaba ayudar a mi abuela. Todo el tiempo, mi abuela jamás se vio con ganas de estar tomando reposo, pues decían que estaba bien, y la verdad no dudábamos de ella, puesto que se veía un poco mejor con el paso de los días.

En este preciso momento, estaba terminando una tarea. Solo pasaba las tardes en mi habitación, haciendo tarea, leyendo un libro o escuchando música. Pero no había día en que no pensara en el o noche que no soñara con el, y es que por mas de que pudo haber sido una alucinación o un sueño, aun seguía en mi mente, y es que aun me explico por que semejante adonis pudo haber salido de mi imaginación.

Así fueron pasando las semanas, para que tan solo faltaran 6 días para mi cumpleaños número 17. Al parecer la salud de mi abuela estaba mejorando, pues ahora andaba de mejores ánimos y mas activa que nunca. Era domingo, por lo que decidí bajar a desayunar, cuando entre a la cocina, vi a mi abuela lavando unos platos.

-Buenos días, abue-salude, ya que ella se encontraba de buen humor.

-Buenos días, Bella-me regreso el saludo.

Me senté en banquillo frente a la barra, y vi unas galletas, tome y una y la mordí. Me era extraño no ver a mi abuelo o mi papa rondando estas galletas.

-¿y mi abuelo?-pregunte, viendo por todos lados y no veía rastro de el.

-Anda con tu papa en un asunto que no me quisieron decir-contesto mi abuela-pero es algo referente a ti-me extraño que anduvieran haciendo algo para mi, pero luego recordé, genial mi cumple se acerca, que emoción, (Nótese el sarcasmo).

No se cuantas galletas mas comí hasta que en la entrada de la casa escuche el ruido de una pobre camioneta que no daba para mas, y algunas voces. Mi abuela me miro interrogativa de que era lo que pasaba a fuera y solo me encogí de hombros para salir afuera y ver de qué trataba. Una vez que llegamos, vimos un dinosaurio, bueno no exactamente era un dinosaurio pero era así como podría llamarse a ese monstruo color rojo, que parecía de una época prehistórica. Podía ver que el conductor era nada más y nada menos que mi padre. Por dio, que pretendía con esa camioneta. Se bajo de la camioneta regalándome una sonrisa, y vi que del lado del conductor se bajaba mi abuelo, y una persona mas que no distinguí muy bien quien era.

-Bella-saludo mi padre-¿Qué te parece?-mire la camioneta con algo de espanto, ¿Qué, que me parecía? Por dios creo que mi cara lo decía todo, pues mi padre me dijo-Hablo de lo que traemos en la camioneta-me gire hacia atrás, y vi unas cajas grandes, un mueble muy grande y un colchón enorme. La verdad no entendía de qué me hablaba. Por lo que mi abuelo decidió hablar.

-Por dios hijo, ella no te entiende, se mas especifico-reprendió mi abuelo a mi padre. A lo cual este solo bufo.

-Mira Bella, traemos tu cama nueva-sonrió, ahora si podía saber de que hablaban, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande y corrí ha abrazar a mi abuelo.

-Gracias-dije al fin.

-Oh casi lo olvido-dijo mi abuelo-Bella queremos presentarte a alguien-se giro y un joven de piel rojiza, con el pelo negro y largo amarrado en una coleta detrás de su espalda, me miro con una sonrisa-El es Jacob Black-lo presento mi abuelo, a lo cual el hizo mas grande su sonrisa y extendió su mano.

-Hola, Bella mucho gusto-extendí mi mano para estrecharla, sin duda era un chico agradable, sin duda era algo apuesto pero aun conservaba facciones de niño por lo que, pensé que tal vez yo seria unos años mayor que el.

-Hola-dije al fin.

-Oigan podrían ayudarme a bajar esto, por favor-pidió mi padre, a lo cual Jacob y yo nos soltamos de la mano para dirigirnos a ayudar.

Mi padre y mi abuelo, empezaron a bajar algunas cajas y Jacob y yo otras.

-Supongo…-rompió el hielo Jacob-que no me recuerdas cierto-tome una caja y la coloque en el suelo.

-No, la verdad tengo una pésima memoria, por lo que no te recuerdo-el volvió a sonreír, y era extraño decirlo pero a pesar de que no lo conociera del todo su risa era muy contagiosa para mi.

-Si no hay problema-me respondió Jacob.

-Bueno es que tenia muchos años de no venir a Forks, mucho menos quedarme a vivir-no sabia por que me era tan fácil hablarle, ni con Ángela me había comportado así la primera vez que la vi.

-Bueno la última vez que nos vimos tú debías tener como 6 años y yo 4-rio.

-Woow-exclame-y ¿tu si lo recuerdas?-era increíble que si lo recordara.

-No-rio y reí junto con el-la verdad Charlie me lo acaba de decir, yo ni si quiera recuerdo que fue lo que desayune-bromeó, sin duda Jacob era un chico muy divertido y esos de los que simplemente con una corta charla, te sentías a gusto con el.

Seguimos hablando y ayudando a bajar todo de la camioneta, me conto que el vivía en la reservación de La Push aquí en Forks, y sobre sus amigos, descubrí que el tenia 14 años, y para decir verdad estaba de mi estatura, o el era alto o yo estaba chaparrita. Poco a poco le empecé a agarrar mas confianza, tanto que lo llamaba Jake, como le decían sus amigos en la reservación. Nos ayudo a armar mi nueva cama en mi habitación.

-Woow! Tu habitación esta genial-exclamo Jake una vez que habíamos terminado de armar la cama, y ahora me ayudaba a acomodar el sillón cerca de la ventana.

-Gracias-respondí-desde que la vi, me gusto. Una vez que acomodamos el sillón, y algunas cosas más, nos sentamos en el sillón.

-Creo que ya es tarde y debería irme-comento Jake

-No te gustaría quedarte a comer algo-pues habíamos pasado toda tarde armando la cama y subiendo algunas cosas más.

-No quiero molestar-hizo una mueca-además mi padre puede preocuparse ya que le dije que no tardaría.

Me gire a la ventana, el crepúsculo estaba llegando a su fin, pasar el tiempo con Jake se me hacia muy rápido. Decidimos bajar, pero cuando estábamos a mitad del corredor, se me había olvidado mi celular.

-Adelántate Jake, olvide algo-asintió y bajo por las escaleras. Camine de regreso a mi habitación y la ventana estaba abierta. Sabia que no la había dejado así, y que Jacob no la había abierto para nada. Pero algo en mi, se emociono, pues ya habían pasado semanas de que algo raro pasara en la casa y sobretodo en mi habitación. Por lo que tome el celular y no cerré la ventana, esperanzada de que si la dejaba abierta podría llegar a verlo otra vez.

"_Creo que te estas volviendo loca"_ mi subconsciente me regaño, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Salí de la habitación y mi "buen equilibro" regreso, por lo que me caí de rodillas en esos dos benditos escalones. Pero desde mi habitación creí escuchar un rugido y sentí una ráfaga de viento. Por lo que, aun tirada en el suelo me gire para la habitación pero no vi nada.

-Bella-me llamo Jake desde las escaleras, y nuevamente volví a escuchar un pequeño rugido.

Me levante y camine hasta las escaleras, no quería que por ninguna razón Jake subiera. Una vez que baje, vi a Jake al pie de las escaleras.

-Bella ¿estas bien? Estas pálida-me miro un tanto extrañado y preocupado.

-Si-estoy-bien-dije atropelladamente, no quería que pensara que estaba loca o algo así-Es solo que no encontraba mi celular y corrí hasta aquí, y me canse-mentí.

-Oh! Descuida-me contesto un tanto mas aliviado-veras solo quería decirte que mi padre me llamo y quiere que me vaya ahora mismo-dijo un tanto decepcionado y enojado al mencionar las posibles palabras que le dijo su padre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-Bueno es que en la reserva hay muchas leyendas y cosas por el estilo y…-no término, más bien me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿y?-lo incite a que continuara.

-Pues algunas de ellas son referentes a esta Casa-dijo algo serio.

-¿Esta casa? ¿Pero que tiene esta casa?-pregunte mas interesada de que creí.

-Bella son solo leyendas-rio el-mira me tengo que ir, tu papa me llevara, pero si algún día vas a la reservación te las cuento, ¿te parece?

Asentí, en ese momento mi padre apareció con sus llaves en la mano.

-Nos vemos hija-me dijo, asentí de nuevo.

-Adiós Papa, Jake-ambos me sonrieron y se fueron por la puerta. A pesar de que ya habían cerrado la puerta, yo seguí parada ahí, ¿leyendas? Sera ¿que el adonis que vi en mi cuarto tenga algo que ver con eso?

Me disponía a subir a mi habitación y tomar una ducha, pero mi abuela me hablo.

-Bella ¿no quieres cenar?-gire mi cabeza hacia arriba de las escaleras y luego a mi abuela.

-Si-y camine detrás de ella hasta la cocina.

La verdad que eso que me había dicho Jake me había dejado pensando mas de lo que quería, si de por si tenia muchas dudas, ahora mas. Cene con mis abuelos y cuando termine ayude a limpiar.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-pregunto mi abuelo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Es que…Jake, me dijo que habían unas leyendas sobre esta casa-conteste sin mas.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo, y se volteo a seguir acomodando los platos en la alacena.

-Tu sabes algo-y no era una pregunta era una afirmación, conocía demasiado a mi abuelo George como para saber cuando algo me ocultaba.

-Pues no se mucho-contesto al fin de unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna-se que existen mitos sobre esta casa pero en ciencia cierto no se de que se traten-me sonrió débilmente pero aun así no le creí, algo me decía que el sabia mas de lo que esas leyendas o mitos pudieran decir, digo su amigo era dueño de estaba casa, y además la abuela Marie, también lo conocía, ya lograría que me contaran, pero ¿Qué era tan preocupante sobre esta casa? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algún asesinato o algo parecido? ¿Alguien cercano al tal Carlisle amigo de mi abuelo, como para que se mudara y abandonara esta casa?, cada vez más y más preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza pero menos respuestas encontraba.

Una vez que acabe, me despedí de ellos ya que al día siguiente tendría escuela.

Seguí hasta mi habitación, tome mi pijama y me adentre en el baño. Dejaría que el agua tibia me despejara la mente. Después de un tiempo interminable en la ducha, decidí que era hora de salir. Una vez que Salí me enrolle en una toalla, para secarme. Me cambie y se que lo mejor que pude mi cabello con la toalla. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi nueva cama, por fin podría volver a descansar en mi cuarto y esperaba que pudiera verlo, aunque sea en mis sueños.

Me recosté en mi cama, y cuando me disponía a dormir, alguien toco por mi puerta.

-Pase-conteste.

-Hola Belly Bells-asomo mi abuelo su cabeza y luego paso.

-Hola-sonreí

-¿Qué tal la nueva cama?-pregunto sentándose en una esquina de esta.

-Excelente-le conteste-gracias.

-De nada pequeña-sonrió, permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos-Hace mucho que no te cuento alguna historia para leer no es así- sonreí, al recordar que cada noche el siempre me contaba alguna historia, o modificaba los cuentos tradicionales, como Bellacienta, Bellanieves o algo por el estilo.

-Mi Bellacienta-rio, luego hizo que también riera.

-O también de Vampiros-agregue otras de los historias que me contaba. La sonrisa que me regalo cuando hice la mención de vampiros no fue de alegría como con el de Bellacienta.

-Bien-intervino-creo que deberías dormir ahora, mañana tienes escuela-se inclino hasta mí para depositar un beso en mi frente y desearme las buenas noches.

-descansa-se despidió

-Igual abuelo-y caí rendida en un profundo sueño, y como ya era costumbre lo soñé.

_Me encontraba en el bosque, donde todo era paz y tranquilidad, era de noche. Se avecinaba una tormenta, pues estaba el cielo más gris que nunca. Me levante del pasto para ir debajo de un árbol y poder refugiarme. Camine por entre las ramas y teniendo sumo cuidado de no caerme con las raíces. A lo lejos escuche algo correr, y vi moverse los arbustos, me detuve para saber que era, poco a poco me acerque, pero pise una ramita y lo que estaba detrás del arbusto salto sobre mi, caí de espaldas, y vi que solo era un pequeño ciervo, indefenso que me miraba con miedo. Intente incorporarme pero eso lo asusto mas y siguió su camino corriendo a toda velocidad. _

_Me levante y gire en la dirección que el ciervo estaba huyendo, por decirlo así, y vi una sombra viéndome directamente a los ojos, y yo los suyos, sus ojos eran color topacio, parecía un hombre, pero sus movimientos felinos no hacían verse como un depredador. Sus ojos poco a poco se tornaban oscuros, y estaba en una posición listo para atacar, gruño…_

Desperté de golpe, y con la respiración un poco agitada, pues era la primera vez en que esos ojos topacios me miraban con enojo y odio, sedientos de _sangre_. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al enfocar bien mi vista, esos ojos topacio estaban viéndome desde el sillón junto a la ventana. Mi respiración y mi corazón se agitaron y pareciera que el podía escucharlos, por que me siguió viendo fijamente.

-Tu-dije en un hilo de voz.

El seguía sin moverse, pero sus ojos no me miraban con enojo, si no con culpa, sufrimiento.

-…tu…me salvaste….-me miro con extrañeza pero curiosidad por mis palabras, pero yo sabia que el me había salvado de haber recibido un buen golpe con mis dos escalones. Sin duda, su rostro mostraba ahora algo de enojo, pero no sabía por que.

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama, las manos me sudaban, pero no sabia que hacer, su aroma me estaba embriagando, pues la ventana estaba abierta y el viento me llegaba junto con su aroma. El disponía irse, pero cuando a una velocidad sobrehumana se poso en la ventana para saltar por ella, lo detuve.

-Espera…-increíblemente no quería que se fuera, sabia que no era bueno que un extraño estuviera en la ventana de mi habitación pero no quería que se fuera. El solo giro su rostro hacia mi, interrogativo- ¿Co-como…te llamas?-fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, y es que su aroma ni su presencia me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Y es que estaba segura que no era un sueño más, sabía que no estaba dormida y no estaba bajo la influencia de algún fármaco.

El dudo un minuto, en el que me pareció interminable, y giro su vista hacia el bosque.

-Edward-me contesto con una voz aterciopelada y musical para mis oídos, para luego desaparecer por la ventana.

Edward, su nombre era Edward. Era un nombre de época antigua, pero sin duda le quedaba a la perfección. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba, sobre mis rodillas casi al borde de la cama. Varios minutos, estuve así, rememorando su melodiosa voz y su bellísimo nombre. Por fin reaccione y llegue hasta la ventana, sabia que desde hace mucho el ya no estaría ahí, pero como es que desapareció por la ventana, no pudo haber volado o algo por el estilo. Además, no fue producto de mi imaginación el que me hablara por fin.

Regrese a mi cama, pero no podía concebir el sueño, pues aun estaba en shock. Pero ¿Por qué la primera mirada que me dio, fue con dolor y culpabilidad?, estuve rondando todas esas preguntas por mi cabeza, hasta me quede dormida.

(...)

* * *

**bien'bienn akii terminaa ell capi.. lees adelantto qe el siguientee capii seraa desde Edward POV...**

**bueno primero qe nada, sorry por tardarme mas de lo esperado pero eske esta semana no fuee de lo mas lindaa qee se digaa, poes perdi a una amigaa muuuuuuuuuuyy muuyy qeridaaa pero poes qe se le hace asi es el ciclo de la vida y ella estaa en un mejor lugar... Fue mi mejor amiga de la secuu (u.u) y poees noo teniaaa muchas ganaas de escribir poees la muertte de mi amigaa fue un golpee duroo...pero descuideen yaa esttoy mejor y akii con mi mentee renovada y lokaa de siempreee....**

**Otraa noticiaa es qee tenggo 2 ficcs nuevos en mentte yy en estaa semaanaa subireee unaa de las dos historiaas(:**

**cdnsee muchOO laas kieero...**

**~~ ciaO ~~**


	8. Presentaciones

**hOlaa(: aqui dejando un nuevo y esperado capi para mi historiaa... no es por nada pero este e smi favorito y creo qe sera el favorito de algunas chicaas ^^.....**

**redoble de tamborees ..... XD**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado varios días desde que _el_ estuvo en mi habitación. Por mas que a los siguientes días esperara que entrara por mi ventana o sentir su presencia, pero esas noches de espera eran en vano. Era viernes en la noche, era un excelente día para salir a divertirse algún antro o pasear por ahí con los amigos. Pero, yo no era de esa clase de chicas, a pesar de las constantes opciones que Charlie me daba para salir con mis amigos, me negué rotundamente, prefería quedarme en mi habitación leyendo un buen libro o escuchando mi iPod, no le veía nada malo a quedarse en casa. Cosa que mi madre odia de mí. Para ella, yo era la adulta aburrida.

Me senté en mi ventana con el iPod en mis manos, lo encendí y las notas de Clair de Lune, inundaron mis sentidos. Recargue mi cabeza en el marco de la ventana, con mis dedos simulaba tocar cada nota en el piano imaginario. Escuche el ruido de la puerta y me gire para ver de quien se trataba, pause la canción de mi iPod.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto mi abuela Marie.

-Claro abue, pasa-desde hace unos días que ya miraba mejoría en ella, puesto que mi padre la llevo al medico, a pesar de sus protestas de niña pequeña. Era algo que habíamos tenido en común además de que mi segundo nombre es Marie, mas que a mi madre me parecía mas a mi abuela, otra de las razones por la que mi abuela Marie no era del agrado de mi madre. Pues fue petición de mi padre llamarme así.

-¿No saldrás con tus amigos?-sonreí, ella ya había escuchado que no quería salir. Tomo asiento en mi sillón el cual estaba cerca de la ventana, me sentó a su lado para quedar mas cerca.

-No, no sabía a donde salir, pues mi agenda esta muy llena-bromee.

-Válgame, mi Bella tiene una agenda muy ocupada-siguió mi juego, por lo que reí mas-Pero para eso hay mas días en la vida de mi Bella, para que ella pueda salir con todos esos chicos que le piden citas, pero por lo pronto se hace del rogar-rodee los ojos, pues ella cada que un chico me llamaba a la casa, que no se como rayos consiguieron el numero, siempre llamaba Mike para ver que haría la tarde de ese mismo día.

-Abuela eso no es gracioso-me abrazo y rio suavemente.

-Pero pequeña, ese tal Mike, no se cansa, créeme que los cansados aquí son tu abuelo y tu padre, pues ya no saben que excusa inventar por ti y salvarte-rio nuevamente. Dio un gran suspiro, y es que Mike parecía que no entendía el significado de NO, mi abuela acaricio mi mejilla.

-Pues deberíamos cambiar de línea-opine, ella rio suavemente negando la cabeza.

-No corazón, podremos cambiar de líneas cuantas veces sea necesario, tal vez te quites al tal Mike de encima pero hay mas chicos-fruncí el ceño, por ahora el único que ocupaba mi mente era_ Edward, _pero aun dudaba si era real o producto de mi imaginación-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es llegar hablar con ese chico y decirle que no importa cuantas veces te invite tu no estas interesada.

-Lo intentare-la verdad ya lo había hecho pero creo que tomo eso como tomarnos tiempo, ni siquiera éramos amigos o algo así.

-Muy bien mi pequeña-sonrió cálidamente, a pesar de que estuviera de un mejor animo que hace días, y de mejor salud, aun podía ver que sus ojos ya no tenia ese brillo tan peculiar de ella, pero siempre me contestaba que era la edad-Casi lo olvido, tu padre invito a su amigo Billy Black y su hijo Jacob a cenar, así que prepárate-me guiño el ojo.

-¿Vendrá Jacob y su padre?-era algo raro, pues tenia entendió que al padre de Jake no le agradaba mucho la casa por alguna extraña razón.

-Si, Billy se negaba, pero tenemos años que no lo vemos, aunque a tu abuelo no le hizo mucha gracia-comento mi abuela con el ceño levemente fruncido, ante el comportamiento de mi abuelo George.

-No sabia que al abuelo George no le agradaran los Black, con Jake se llevo bien-y recordé que la vez que trajeron mi cama, mi abuelo le agrado mucho Jake.

-Con Jacob no tiene problema, pues es solo un niño, pero con Billy nunca tuvo mucha simpatía-mi abuela pareció recordar algo, por lo que su vista se perdió-En fin-hablo después de unos segundos mas, enfocando su vista en mi-Cuando lleguen te hablo-asentí.

Desde que mi abuelo escuchaba la mención del Sr. Billy Black, siempre hacia una mueca, y ahora que se que algo hay entre ellos, pues esa podría ser la razón por la que Jake se tuvo que ir rápidamente la ultima vez. Pero recordé que Jake, me había dicho que en otro momento que nos encontráramos el me contaría las "leyendas" que había de esta casa. Y es que, desde la vez que mis compañeros me habían preguntado donde vivía, ellos se sorprendieron mucho y algo mencionaron sobre que estaba encantada, que había fantasmas o algo parecido. Y si así era, pues Edward no era nada aterrador, si es que era un fantasma.

Busque mi iPod con la mirada y vi que lo deje en la ventana, me levante del sillón para tomarlo, pero un pájaro se poso en el y me asusto causando que mi iPod cayera por la ventana, el pájaro asustado también voló lo mas lejos de mi ventana.

-Bendito pájaro-refunfuñe-Hay no mi iPod-me queje en voz alta, me dispuse asomarme por la ventana para ver donde había caído, cuando me acerque a la ventana una mano blanca como la cal sostenía mi iPod, seguí el camino de esa mano hasta ver el rostro de su dueño, y ahí estaba el. Si con el susto que me había dado el pájaro mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido, el verlo ahí de nuevo, en mi ventana mi corazón estaba desenfrenado. En su rostro creí ver una sonrisa de lado. No podía hablar y me extendía el iPod para que lo tomara, pero mi mano estaba estática a un costado de mi cuerpo, no podía reaccionar. El pareció darse cuenta que estaba estática por que su sonrisa de lado se hizo mas grande.

-Lamento si te asuste-rompió el silencio del cual éramos presos, ambos. Aun no podía hablar, pero negué con la cabeza-¿No te asuste o no aceptas mis disculpas?-pregunto entre divertido y _"dolido"._

Esto si que era extraño, la ultima vez que lo vi, me hablo muy fríamente, y cuando lo vi por primera vez me había visto enojado o algo así, estaba pensando a creer que el sufría algo de bipolaridad. Hizo una seña para que me apartara de la ventana y el pudiera entrar. Y así lo hice, sin hablar, camine hacia atrás con pasos lentos y cautelosos. Pero creo que mis pasos no fueron muy cautelosos pues tropecé con mis propios pies, iba a caerme de sentón y ya esperaba el golpe, pero el dichoso golpe no llego, en cambio sentí unas manos frías a ambos lados de mi cintura sostenerme con fuerza. Y un especie de _dejá vú_ cruzo por mi mente. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío.

-¿Co-como lo hi-hiciste?-pregunte entrecortadamente, ¿Cómo es que el había llegado tan rápido a mi lado? Pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo es que lo había hecho la primera vez que me detuvo al caer? Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero tan poco valor para que preguntarle.

-Solo con mis manos te detuve, no tiene mucha lógica-intento bromear conmigo, y es que su cambio repentino de humor era algo extraño para mi.

-Pero ¿Y el iPod…-e interrumpió.

-Ahí esta en_ mi_ sillón-apunto al sillón blanco de la habitación, espera ¿acaso dijo _mi_ sillón? Pero si esta era mi habitación no de el.

-¿Dijiste _tu_ sillón?-pregunte interrogativa, el pareció dudar algo y luego frunció el ceño.

-Bueno esa es una forma de dar las gracias a quien te salva de haberte llevado un buen golpe-no había respondido mi pregunta y en cambio, me hacia otra platica, pero la sonrisa que me dio, me dejo nuevamente sin aire, era como si tuviera algún poder sobre mi.

-Gra-gracias-agradecí sin aire. Y el volvió a sonreír abiertamente, dejando ver su dentadura perfectamente blanca.

-¿Cómo es que estas en mi habitación?-pregunte de pronto. Alzo una ceja.

-Entre por la ventana-sonrió de nuevo y su sonrisa era contagiosa a lo cual yo me reí también.

-Pero yo pregunto, ¿como es que llegaste hasta aquí?-le pregunte nuevamente.

-Pues caminando-bromeo nuevamente, solo rodé los ojos y bufe.

-Bien, creo que estamos empezando mal nuevamente-alce una ceja, ahora se daba cuenta que habíamos empezado mal.

-Me llamo Edward, ¿Y usted _Mi lady_?-pregunto con suma cortesía. Me sonroje, jamás nadie me había hablado con tanta cortesía que hasta me hizo sentir importante.

-Bella Swan-conteste inmediatamente, el sonrió nuevamente de lado, ahora estaba segura que esa sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita de _El._

-¿Bella?-medito mi nombre-¿Es acaso la contracción de un nombre?-asentí.

-Isabella-conteste-Pero no me gusta que me llamen así, por que prefiero Bella-repuse inmediatamente.

-En ese caso, es un placer Bella Swan-sonreí sonrojada, el pareció notarlo por lo que su mirada ya no era de diversión si no diferente, me estaba mirando de una manera diferente pero no sabia descifrar esa mirada en el. Duramos unos minutos viéndonos uno al otro, fueron unos minutos en los que mi mente se quedo en blanco, hasta que el rompió el hielo, revisando mi cuarto con la mirada, sabia que estaba mas sonrojada que nunca, y mi corazón latía desenfrenado nuevamente.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunte para alivianar la tensión que nuestras miradas habían causado.

-Soy mayor que tú-volvió a posar su mirada en mí nuevamente.

-Pues yo mañana cumpliré 17-conteste, por su apariencia, el no debía de pasar de unos 18 o 17 años.

-Supongo que harás algo para festejarlos-afirmo.

-En realidad…no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, y no tengo planeado nada-moví mis hombros como restándole importancia y mire en dirección a mi cama. Y es que la verdad no tenia nada para hacer el día de mañana.

-Tal vez tu no, pero tus abuelos si-respondió. Al escucharlo decir eso, me gire hacia el de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo sa…-me interrumpió.

-Debo irme-dijo esto con la vista fija en la puerta, no quería que se fuera, el saber que se iría, sentí algo en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué?-lo cuestione acercándome mas a el, era increíble que así de la nada, el llegara a mi habitación y en vez de echarlo por la ventana, no quería dejarlo ir. Me encontraba mas cerca de el, después de unos segundos así, el bajo la mirada hasta mi, no me había dado cuenta que el era mas alto que yo, me sacaba una cabeza. Al verme tan cerca de el, lo tomo por sorpresa, a lo mejor el esperaba otra reacción de mi, pero hasta yo me sorprendí de lo cerca que estaba yo de el. Pero es que era inevitable no estar cerca de el, además, tanto su cercanía como su aroma me embriagaban tanto, que sentía que perdía los sentidos y hasta la razón de pensar.

-Yo no debería estar aquí- contesto mas cerca de mi rostro, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo lógico, su aliento gélido dio de lleno en mi rostro, haciendo que me sonrojara mas de lo que suponía que ya estaba, mi corazón latía a un ritmo inimaginable, alzo una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla, haciéndome cerrar los ojos para esperar su contacto en mi piel, sentía la cercanía de su mano pero no su tacto, nuevamente abrí los ojos y el parecía tener una lucha interna.

-¿Vendrás mas noche?-tanto el como yo, nos sorprendimos de la pregunto que formule, pero es que, mis ansias de tener su compañía era algo que me carcomía por dentro, estaba esperando con ansias su respuesta.

-Bella…-jamás mi nombre me había parecido hermoso-no creo que sea buena idea-contesto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte con decepción. Y no sabia que me pasaba pero estaba respirando entrecortadamente.

-Créeme es lo mejor, para ambos-intento hacerse sonar frio, pero a el también le dolía poder hacer caso omiso a esas palabras.

A lo lejos, creí escuchar la puerta de la casa y varias voces, el pareció oírlas también y se tenso. Pude darme cuenta de ello, ya que su mandíbula se encontraba firme y sus puños cerrados.

-Debo irme-volvió a decir en tono enojado y distante. Y antes de que objetara y dijera algo, el ya había desaparecido por la ventana. Su cambio de humor tan repentino me tomo por sorpresa pero mas que eso me dolió el que se fuera así de una manera tan fría.

"_Pero que esperabas, que te besara o algo parecido, ni que fueras una princesa en un cuento de hadas"_ me regaño mi subconsciente.

En realidad, ahora ya podía pensar con mas claridad, y mi subconsciente tenia razón, a ciencia cierta no sabia quien era, sabia que se llamaba Edward pero era todo lo que conocía de el, por que podría ser una alucinación, pero en el fondo de mi corazón eso estaba mas que descartado, un ladrón o un prófugo de la ley, pero sin importar que fuera el, yo quería su cercanía.

Alguien llamo a mi puerta con unos leves toques, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-¿Si?-pregunte.

-Bella, cariño baja, Los Black ya llegaron-hablo mi abuela al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si…ya bajo-conteste.

Con Edward aquí, había olvidado que los Black vendrían a cenar, y que mi abuela me había pedido que me arreglara. Así que, busque algo de ropa en el armario, tome lo primero que vi, unos vaqueros y una blusa de tres cuartos de manga, color azul turquesa y unos zapatillas sin tacón del mismo color turquesa, ya que no quería andar matándome en las escaleras. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo de lado, dejando descansar mi pelo sobre mi hombro derecho, y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación. Creí que esta vez no tendría problema con los escalones, por que me fije bajarlos con precaución, y así lo hice, los baje sana y salva, pero mi cuarto no quería dejarme ganar, por lo que me tropecé con la alfombra del pasillo, nuevamente espere el golpe pero unas muy conocidas y frías manos me sujetaron por a cintura. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Edward-susurre, una vez que me di cuenta que efectivamente se trataba de el, poso uno de sus gélidos dedos en mis labios. Y me sonrió de lado, haciendo que nuevamente se acelerara mi corazón- Estaba claro que el sufría de una bipolaridad extrema.

-¡Podrías tener mas cuidado, por favor!-me pidió susurrante. Asentí.

-Creí que te habías ido-susurre.

-Me corres-rio bajo. Rodee los ojos, si estaba más que claro que Edward era un bipolar-Debes bajar, tienes invitados-y por segunda vez en la noche, desapareció.

Mi corazón, aun seguía acelerado, mi respiración entrecortada, y esta noche había tenido varios ataques de susto, si seguía así acelerando mi ritmo cada vez que se lo propusiera, moriría de un infarto.

Tranquilice mi respiración y como ya tenia planeado, me dispuse a bajar. Pero esta vez no tenía tantas ganas de ver a Jacob o conocer a su padre, quería quedarme en mi cuarto y esperar que Edward entrara por mi ventana. Y de no ser por que ellos llegaron, tal vez Edward se hubiera quedado por más tiempo. Por fin estaba bajando por las escaleras.

-Hola Bella-saludo la voz de mi amigo Jake. El cual se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, detrás de un hombre en silla de ruedas. Este señor parecía no estar de humor por encontrarse en esta casa, y mi abuelo estaba igual pero con la presencia de ese tipo.

-Hola Jacob-salude a mi amigo.

-Mira Bella, el es mi padre Billy Black-señalo al señor de la silla de ruedas.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Black-puse mi mejor sonrisa, aunque por la actitud gélida del señor no se merecía ni el hola, nada que ver con Jacob, que era más alegre, más atento y sobre todo más cortes.

-Hola Isabella-me respondió el saludo con una voz ronca y profunda, pero con inconformidad de encontrarse ahí contra su voluntad. Mi abuelo no le fue de mucha gracia el como me respondió ya que tenia el ceño fruncido. Jacob miraba a su padre en modo de reproche, y Charlie & mi abuela Marie miraban en desaprobación a mi abuelo. Hasta creí oír que alguien gruño, pero fue algo tan bajo que creí que solo fue mi imaginación.

Sin duda esta seria una noche muy larga.

-Pasemos al comedor-rompió el silencio mi abuela para alivianar la tensión en el ambiente.

Y sin decir palabra alguna, todos nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, Charlie ayudo a Billy con su silla de ruedas, mientras mis abuelos se adelantaban al comedor, Jake & yo íbamos hasta el final. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando sentí que Jake poso una mano en mi hombro.

-Lo lamento tanto Bella-se disculpo, no veía por que el se disculpaba si el descortés fue padre, pero de todos modos aceptaría su disculpa, después de todo no tiene la culpa de tener un padre así.

-Descuida Jake, no fue tu culpa-lo consolé-creo que a tu padre no le hace gracia estar aquí.

-Bueno pues el es muy apegado a las leyendas en la reserva, pero ya le he dicho que solo con eso, leyendas de hace cientos de años-comento sin importancia.

-Y hablando de esas leyendas, ¿crees que podrías contármelas?-Jacob pareció dudarlo, ya que si para el son solo leyendas no creo que no pudiera contármelas-Por favor

-Claro-contesto muy contento-bueno eso si nos dan chance de platicar a solas-susurro lo último ya que su padre desde la silla de ruedas se giro a vernos.

Sin duda, ese tal Billy no me agradaba del todo.

Caminamos hasta el comedor para tomar asiento, mi abuelo como todo jefe de familia tomo la silla del extremo, mientras mi abuela se sentó a su derecha y yo a su izquierda, Charlie al lado de mi abue Marie y de este Billy, Jacob se sentó a mi lado, cosa que no fue del agrado de Billy.

Mi abuela le comenzó hacer plática a Billy el cual solo con ella si se comportaba "educadamente" pues a pesar de eso si le contestaba de mala gana. En ciertas ocasiones vi a Jacob sentir pena por el comportamiento de su padre. Fue una cena de lo mas incomoda en las que he estado.

Charlie comenzó a contar varias anécdotas de el y Billy, y fue donde Billy dio un gran cambio de humor, cosa que hizo un poco mas estable la cena. Después de terminar el postre, que Jacob y Billy habían tenido la molestia de haber traído, que creo que el llevar algo a la casa fue idea de Jacob y no de su padre, fue un pastel de chocolate.

-Bella tengo entendido que mañana es tu cumpleaños-deje de prestarle atención a la platica de mi padre y Billy para es cuchar lo que me tenia que decir Jake.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte, sabia que le había dicho que pronto cumpliría los 17 años pero no le dije cuando.

-Lo adivine-rio con superioridad, a pesar de tener unas facciones de niño muchas veces se comportaba como un adulto, y debo decir que era muy maduro para su edad, mas que Billy, claro esta.

-Así, no me digas que lees mentes-reí y el también.

-Bueno la verdad no leo mentes ni tampoco lo adivine, tu papa nos comento a mí y a mi padre-rodee los ojos, sabia que Charlie no podía quedarse callado con el tema de mi cumpleaños.

Después de todo la cena no estuvo tan mal una vez que Jacob y yo empezamos a platicar, a pesar de tener 14 años era un chico con el que se podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Descubrí que es un gran mecánico y esta reparando un auto que en unos años podrá conducir. Podría decir que Jake era mi amigo.

.

.

.

.

(…)

**Edward POV**

Estar cerca de ella, fue una gran lucha creí que en cualquier momento podría abalanzarme sobre ella, y acabar con su vida, pero me controle lo mejor que pude, además de haberme alimentado bastante bien antes de acercarme a ella. Bella no era igual a cualquier humano que en mis 107 años hubiera conocido. Ella era diferente, especial. En verdad no me quería ir, pero escuchar las mentes de esos extraños, sobretodo la de un chico el cual ya ansiaba ver tanto a Bella, me hizo enfadar tanto, que solo Salí de su cuarto para ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Corrí alrededor de la casa para llegar al frente, me encontré con un chico de unos 14 años y su padre, eran los Black, nuevamente me encontraba cerca de algún Black. Fui muy sigiloso pero creo que Billy, por lo que pude leer en su mente, sabia exactamente en donde se estaba metiendo, mientras su hijo Jacob no pensaba en otra cosa que ver a _mi _Bella. No sabia como pero ella se había apoderado de mí y no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos.

Los Black fueron recibidos por los abuelos de Bella, y el abuelo de ella estaba igual o peor que yo con la llegada de Billy a la casa. El chico, no prestaba tanta atención a lo que le decían y solo tenía en mente el rostro sonriente de _mi_ ángel, y la manera que ella se miraba en los pensamientos de el, se veía hermosa. No resistía mas por lo que decidí volver al cuarto de Bella. Subí rápidamente por la enredadera hasta su cuarto y ella ya estaba cambiada, la blusa de color turquesa le hacia resaltar el color de su piel, tanto que parecía una vampira, pero eso era imposible. Y por primera vez, una humana logro robarme el aliento. La vi salir de la habitación, pero al bajar los escalones tropezó con la alfombra del pasillo, así que corrí a velocidad vampírica a impedir que se golpeara su frágil cuerpo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, antes de que los abriera le ayude a ponerse en pie.

-Edward-susurro, cuando hubo abiertos sus ojos color chocolate, al saber que se trataba de mi sus ojos brillaron intensamente, eso hizo que mi corazón muerto, lo sintiera vivo y hasta creí confundir sus latidos con los míos, posee unos de mis gélidos dedos en sus suaves y rosados labios para que no hiciera ruido, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara maravillosamente.

-¡Podrías tener mas cuidado, por favor!-me pedí susurrante, asintió. No quería que algo le pasara mientras estuviera con su familia y yo no pudiera protegerla.

-Creí que te habías ido-susurre, reí fue una reacción que no me esperaba, nada de lo que ella hacia era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

-Me corres-reí bajo. Ella solo rodo los ojos haciéndola ver graciosa, pero escuche los pensamientos del tal Jacob.

"_Debería ir a verla, no luego pensara que soy agobiante, pero es que tengo tantas ganas de verla, ella es hermosa", _antes de que gruñera decidí desaparecer y no tener que darle explicaciones de por que mi cambio de humor.

El tener que dejarla con ese chico fue algo con lo que tuve que contenerme demasiado, tenia unas ganas incontrolables de sacarla de ahí y llevármela al bosque, pero no quería que se asustara por mi extraño comportamiento.

-Hola Bella-saludo el tal Jacob a Bella._ "Woow se ve bellísima" _cada vez que leía los pensamientos de ese chico mas enfadado estaba.

-Hola Jacob-lo saludo ella.

-Mira Bella, el es mi padre Billy Black-presento Jacob a su padre.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Black-respondió Bella.

-Hola Isabella_ -"Así que esta chica es la que trae loco a mi hijo, que asco parece una de ellos, no dejare que Jacob se le acerque mas" _la forma en que se refiero a Bella merecía que lo matara, desde mi pecho deje salir un gruñido, el mismo que había retenido al escuchar los pensamientos de ese chico, pero por otra parte el que Jacob no se le acercara seria lo mejor para ella, pero no quería ser tan egoísta y pensar en mi solamente, si ella quería pasar mas tiempo con el o prefería estar con el yo no me opondría, ya que el hecho de que fuera humano era una gran desventaja que yo siempre tendría en mi contra.

En toda la noche, pude ver y sentir la inconformidad que sentían todos por el comportamiento de Billy, pero para Jacob eso era lo de menos ya que el tomo asiento al lado de Bella. Yo me encontraba en su cama recostado, llenándome de su dulce y exquisito aroma a fresas. Me deshice de mi chamarra y cerré los ojos e intente relajarme, estuve perdido en su aroma y recordando su lindo rostro, que si no fuera inmortal parecía que me había quedado dormido.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así ni cuando fue que los Black se fueron, si no hasta que escuche, unos pasos en el pasillo y un aroma peculiar, fue cuando me levante de la cama para escabullirme por la ventana. Me senté en las ramas de un árbol un poco lejos de su ventana, y pude escuchar que ella estaba tomando una ducha.

Tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, no podía mantenerme alejado de ella, pero no quería estar cerca de ella, soy un monstruo, un peligro pero sobretodo para ella. Decidí caminar por el bosque, despejar mi mente, olvidarme de todo, tenia que separarme de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Estaba vez anduve a paso humano, para hacer mas tiempo, logre escuchar como varios animales el sentir mi presencia corrían o evitaban encontrarse conmigo, ojala Bella tuviera ese instinto de supervivencia. Ella se merecía algo mejor que este depredador, y aun estaba a tiempo de que las cosas no llegaran tan lejos. Antes de volver hasta donde mi familia, recordé que mi chamarra la había dejado en la cama de Bella, así que decidí volver por ella. Corrí lo más que pude, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en su ventana.

Se encontraba recostada en la cama, por su respiración acompasada ya estaba dormida. Con gran sigilo me acerque hasta su cama, y vio mi chaqueta cerca de su rostro, iba a tomarla cuando ella hablo.

-Edward-susurro, me gire a verla pero aun seguía dormida, ella estaba soñando conmigo. Ahora sabía que era demasiado tarde.

(…)

.

.

.

* * *

**WAAAHH! qe les pareciOO?? **

**wooow mireen a que horaa andoo actualizandoo es la UNA de la madrugada del domingo 2 de Mayo (; jaja**

**buenoo dejen review me interesaa muchoo su opinioon yy sabees qe todos review que me dejen lo conteestto(;**

**cdnsee!**

**ciaOOO** ~


	9. Cumpleaños 17

**HOlaaaaaaa! wwwaaaaaa al fin de regresoo... lamentoo haberlaaa hechoo esperar demacidooo peero akii estaa el capitulo tan esperado de mi histtoriaa(: DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**(...)**

.

.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, con el pequeño golpeteo de las gotas en mi ventana, entre mis manos aun se encontraba su chamarra. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi sueño, y era que_ El_ estaba conmigo sonriendo encantadoramente, de inmediato mis mejillas se pintaron color escarlata. Me levante de la cama, y caí en cuenta de que hoy era 13 de Septiembre, mi cumpleaños numero 17. Esperaba que nadie quisiera hacerme una fiesta sorpresa o algo por el estilo, ya que a mi no me gustaban las sorpresas. Decidí tomar una ducha, así que tome algo de ropa y me adentre en la ducha. Minutos después, de haber salido de bañar, me senté en mi escritorio a checar el correo, por que conociendo a mi madre, sabía que tendría correos de ella desde las meras 12am hasta lo que llevábamos del día.

Encendí mi laptop, abrí mi correo y efectivamente había varios mensajes de mi madre y de mi amiga Karla de Phoenix, pero como era de esperarse los de mi madre ganaban en gran número a los de mi amiga Karla. Comencé a leer uno a uno de sus mensajes. Donde solo decía:

"_Mi niña, ya cada día estas convirtiéndote en una joven adulta" "Feliz cumpleaños Bella" "Bella te extraño tanto, amor" "¿Por que no contestas?" "Bueno son las 3 de la madrugada supongo que has de estar dormida"_ y cosas así, sin duda mi madre no tiene comparación.

En cambio, mi amiga Karla, solo me felicitaba, me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y que me extrañaba tanto. Conteste cada uno de los mensajes de mi madre, agradeciéndole por no haberlo olvidado y a mi amiga Karla igual. Cuando acabe de escribir cada uno de los mensajes de mi atolondrada madre, llego _el_ a mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que el siempre estaba en mi mente? ¿Cómo es que siempre, el solo hecho de recordarlo me sonrojara?

Casi no he hablado mucho con Edward, para mi el es un misterio, no se donde vive, si tiene familia, ni siquiera se si va al instituto de Forks, o al menos como es que le hace para aparecer y desaparecer de mi habitación. Era como si el fuera un fantasma o algo así, pero con su calida esencia, sus bellos ojos, para mi era imposible imaginar que fuera un fantasma. Y ¿si lo era?, no, no lo creo.

"Por Dios, Bella ¿Qué cosas piensas?" me reprimí mentalmente.

Me levante de mi escritorio para bajar por algo de comer. Atravesé mi habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, tire de ella y Salí de mi cuarto. Esta vez no me resbale por los escalones, al parecer ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellos, y es algo que mis manos y sobretodo mis rodillas agradecen fervientemente.

Seguí mi camino por el pasillo, iba a girar para bajar por las escaleras, cuando mi abuelo me saludo.

-Bells-sonrió mi abuelo, con esa alegría característica de el.

-Hola abue-respondí.

-A penas iba a buscarte, tu abuela necesita comprar más víveres-comento.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunte animadamente como niña de cinco años, pues siempre era algo que a mi y mi abuelo nos gustaba hacer cuando era pequeña, siempre anotábamos una lista de los víveres que solo compraríamos, yo iba en el carrito con la lista diciendo y tachando cada objeto que tomábamos de las estanterías, mientras mi abuelo empujaba el carrito. Pero siempre que íbamos, traíamos cosas de más, como galletas, o panecillos.

-Por supuesto-sonrió mi abuelo.

Sonreí abiertamente.

-Iré por mis llaves-dijimos al unisonó.

Mi abuelo alzo una ceja, otra cosa muy característica de el, yo solo seguí sonriendo, pasamos escasos segundos viéndonos uno al otro hasta que mi abuelo George hablo.

-¡Santo cielo!-exclamo mi abuelo, con exagerada sorpresa-¿Cómo es que a pasado tanto tiempo?, ahora mi Belly Bells me lleva a mi, por que ahora cumple 17 años-Sonreí victoriosamente, por primera vez era yo quien lo llevaría, sin duda el tenia razón, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que era esa pequeña niña curiosa y preguntona.

-Creí que lo habías olvidado-sonrió cariñosamente y me abrazo.

-Jamás olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi adorada nieta-

Regrese a mi habitación, abrí las puertas de mi armario y pensaba coger un suéter pero recordaba una chamarra en especial que yo tenia, me gire a mi cama y ahí estaba, dude escasos segundos pero con manos temblorosas la tome y me la puse. Toda su esencia se adentro en mis fosas nasales, era como si el estuviera ahí, y tan solo de verme en el espejo llevando su chamarra, mis mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron.

Comencé a tener una lucha interna si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero la verdad no tenia nada de malo, ¿o si?

Tome mis llaves que estaban en mi escritorio. Nuevamente, Salí libre de caer por los dos pequeños escalones, mas grande se hizo mi sonrisa. Camine hasta las escaleras, tome mi tiempo para bajar de ellas, pues no quería llevarme un buen golpe, porque para mi rara suerte, no me había caído en todo el día. Cuando baje las escaleras, mi abuelo ya me esperaba en la puerta, me apresure hasta su lado, y de la cocina salió mi abuela.

-Bella-me llamo-Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo-camino hasta a mí con los brazos abiertos y gustosa la recibí. Adoraba mucho a mis abuelos-¿Irán por los víveres?-cuestiono, mi abuelo George & yo asentimos-Vayan con cuidado

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla-¿acaso no confías en mi abue?-sonrió y asintió.

Salimos de la casa, y caminamos directamente hasta mi auto. El día era nublado, como cualquier día normal aquí en Forks, pero este día mas nublado de lo normal, indicaba que en cualquier momento volvería a llovería. Nos subimos a mi auto, introduje las llaves al contacto y arrancamos hasta nuestro destino.

Durante el camino solo hablamos de varias cosas como la escuela, mi ahora más estrecha relación con Charlie, varios puntos de la cena con los Black, cosa que a mi abuelo no le hizo mucha gracia hablar.

Una vez que hube aparcado en el estacionamiento del supermercado, bajamos del auto, hacia un poco de viento por lo que subí el cierre de mí…la chamarra de Edward. El simple hecho de llevar puesta su chamarra, me hacia sonrojar fácilmente, pero es que no se que loco impulso me llevo a tomarla, y además no devolverla, pero es que los pocos minutos que el llegaba a estar, no podía llegar a pensar con claridad.

Metí las manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra y comencé a caminar detrás de mi abuelo. Las compras fueron igual que siempre, revisando esa pequeña lista que mi abuelo siempre escribía y llevando esas pequeñas cosas no escritas en la lista.

Me encontraba, seleccionando unas manzanas maduras y rojas, cuando sin querer, una chica de cabellos oscuros como la noche y tez blanca, hablaba con otra chica de cabellos rizados y castaños, sobre una familia nueva en la ciudad, esperaba que no fuera de mi, pero eso ya era algo imposible pues llevaba un tiempo aquí en la ciudad.

-De verdad, el papa es el nuevo doctor del hospital, y parece modelo más que doctor-comento la peli negra, ese comentario me hizo pensar en el Doctor Cullen. Ya que el día que hice una pequeña visita al hospital había pensado lo mismo del doctor.

-Pero ¿Esta casado, no? Y tiene hijos-agrego su acompañante.

-Lamentablemente esta casado, pero sus hijos no se quedan a tras-afirmo, la chica de cabellos oscuros, yo seguía con la misma manzana entre mis manos, pero me sentía ajena a la conversación pero aun así seguí oyendo- pero tengo entendido que no son sus hijos, son adoptados y los rubios son sobrinos de su esposa, algo así me comento mi madre-sin querer solté mi manzana y esta rodo por el piso, cuando me gire, las chicas ya iban caminando hacia otra dirección. También, recordé que cuando vi al Doctor Cullen, le había encontrado un parecido a Edward, pero… ¿Sera que Edward es hijo del Doctor Cullen? Negué con la cabeza y cogí la manzana, en primera no debía escuchar esa conversación, y por lo que se veía esas chicas son amantes del chisme. Me levante y coloque la manzana en su lugar.

-Hola-me saludo una chica de baja estatura y cabello corto color negro azabache. Su aspecto diminuto la hacia ver como un duende.

-Hola-dije un poco temerosa, en cambio ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú eres Isabella-afirmo con una sonrisa, tenía una belleza descomunal.

-Bella-corregí.

-Si lo sabia-extendió su mano-Yo soy Alice.

Para no ser descortés tome su mano con un poco de desconfianza, la cual estaba oculta en un guante color verde, al igual que su chamarra.

-Bonita chamarra-me dijo, admirando la chamarra que traía puesta, que a alguien le gustara algo de mi ropa era raro, pero recordé que la chamarra que portaba no era mía si no la que Edward había dejado en mi habitación la noche anterior.

-Gracias-

-Se parece una que mi hermano dej…-no término su frase, por lo que la mire con cara interrogativa-bueno no importa-comento, pero su mirada se perdió en la nada, como si estuviera viendo algo, y yo me perdí en sus ojos color…topacio, igual a los de Edward. Si la miraba con determinación ella tenia el mismo color de piel y ojos a los de Edward. Sera ¿Qué su hermano sea Edward? ¿Pero…? En si no sabia que pensar, mi cabeza daba vueltas con tantas preguntas que formule en ese segundo.

-Velas de cumpleaños-ella volvió a hablar, lo cual me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Cómo?-la cuestione sin entender.

-Ahorita buscaras velas de cumpleaños-asentí, aun sin llegar a entender muchas cosas de las que tenia duda-Bien aquí están-y me extendió pequeños paquetes donde uno era un uno y el otro un siete.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo cumplo 17?-estaba más que confusa.

-Bueno-comenzó a hablar-no te ves como si fueras a cumplir 21 o algo así ni tampoco 15-sonrio-Asi que adivine que cumplirás 17, así que toma tus velas cumpleañera.

-Gracias, Alice-tome los paquetes de las velas de cumpleaños y ella sonrió triunfante.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo de cumpleaños?-pregunto un tanto emocionada y esperanzada de mi respuesta.

-Si…clar—no me dejo terminar la palabra cuando ella ya estaba dándome un abrazo cariñoso. Pero hubo unas palabras que ella dijo entre dientes que creí no entender bien. Era algo así como: "Gracias por devolverlo a la vida" o eso creí escuchar. Una vez que me soltó, me regalo otra sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría.

-Hueles bien-comento, ok esta chica siempre me sacaba de onda, pero por lo que miraba es una chica sincera y amigable.

-Gracias, creo-rio y yo junto con ella.

-Bien me tengo que ir, me llaman-a penas le iba a decir que no había nadie que haya gritado su nombre o su celular sonara, pero en ese instante su celular solo, me sonrió -Adiós Bella, diviértete en tu fiesta-

-¿Fiesta?-yo sabia que no me harían fiesta.

-¡Ups!, bueno finges sorpresa, adiós, un gusto conocerte-

A penas iba a decirle, que de que fiesta hablaba, cuando ella ya no estaba por ningún lado, gire a todas partes y fue algo tonto pero me fije debajo los grandes estantes de frutas, pero como era de esperarse ella no se encontraba allí.

Termine de elegir las frutas y las coloque en la canasta que traía. Poco después me reuní con mi abuelo en la caja para pagar por las cosas, y ahí nuevamente estaban las chicas de la sección de frutas, aun seguían hablando, pero ya no del doctor Cullen. Pero fuera de eso hubo algo que llamo mas mi atención, mi abuelo llevaba dos carritos repletos de víveres. Pagamos por todo, tomamos las bolsas y salimos de la tienda. Como ya era de esperarse, pequeñas gotas dejaban su huella en el pavimento, y en nuestra ropa.

-¿No crees que es mucha comida abuelo?-pregunte

-Bueno cuando tienes mas años, mas hambre te da-comento divertido.

-Lo estas diciendo por mi o por ti-seguí su juego.

-Ambos-rio, dándome un ligero empujoncito haciendo que me ladeara. Cuando recupere el equilibrio, gire hacia mi abuelo y este subió sus pies debajo del carrito, dejando que este llevara todo su peso mientras se deslizaba. Reí, sin duda mi abuelo era un espíritu de niño dentro de un adulto. Imite su acto y me deslice justo detrás de el. Llegamos hasta mi auto y seguíamos riendo batientemente.

-Recuerdo cuando hacia esto con tu padre-comento tristemente.

-No recuerdo que los haya visto, pensé que lo comenzaste hacer conmigo-recordé.

-Las personas cambian Bella-abrí la cajuela del auto y estábamos metiendo las bolsas.

-Pero tú siempre has sido el mismo-

-Bueno al crecer varias personas cambian, y tu padre cambio mucho con la ruptura de su matrimonio, es por eso que casi nunca pasaba tiempo contigo pequeña, aunque me cueste decirlo, físicamente eres un poco parecida a tu madre René y eso fue algo que le dolía a tu padre-la alegría de su cara se fue apagando con el doloroso recuerdo del divorcio de mis padres, debe ser sumamente duro ver a tu hijo sufrir por una mujer-René siempre ha sido una mujer liberal, y por consecuente no se hizo cargo de ti, una cosa que a tu abuela y a mi nos disgusto mucho, esa es la principal razón por la cual casi no nos llevábamos bien-sonreí tristemente, y aun seguía acomodando las bolsas-Pero no creas que tu abuela y yo no te queremos, al contrario, de que tu madre no te haya criado es que nos dio la oportunidad de que crecieras con nosotros y que te pudiéramos dar todo ese amor y cariño con el que creciste.

-Hubieras querido que el matrimonio de mis padres hubiera funcionado-no era una pregunta era una afirmación, ya no había mas bolsas que subir.

-El hubiera no existe pequeña, pero si existiera que mejor hubiéramos querido que crecieras con tus padres, pero no me quejo de nada-lo abrace cariñosamente, a mi igual me hubiera gustado haber crecido con mis padres, pero estaba agradecida de haber pasado estos 17 años con mis abuelos. A mis padres si los quería, pero no tanto como a mis abuelos, ellos eran todo para mí.

Me subí del lado del conductor y mi abuelo del copiloto y emprendimos nuestro viaje. Encendí el estéreo, y una suave música clásica inundo el ambiente. Mi abuelo y yo sonreímos ante la relajante melodía.

-Bells-llamo mi atención mi abuelo, después de haber estado en minutos de silencio.

-Si-respondí.

-Quería comentarte algo-propuso.

-Si, te escucho-lo anime.

-Veras, desde que hemos estado aquí en Forks, no he visto que salgas con amigos tuyos-hice una pequeña mueca y me limite a contestar.

-Abuelo, tu sabes que no soy de salir mucho-

-Lo se, pero Bella…tienes 17 años ya-sonreí-Una joven de tu edad siempre anda saliendo y divirtiéndose con sus amigos-Sonreí y asentí.

-Lo intentare-

El resto del camino, seguimos escuchando música clásica. Una vez que llegamos a la casa, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se hacían mas escasas, mi cumpleaños no era algo que fuera de mi agrado y sumándole la lluvia menos me gustaría este día, por lo que tenia la ligera esperanza de que no lloviera.

Tome unas cuantas bolsas y mi abuelo otras, camine a la puerta para abrírsela a mi abuelo, pero las bolsas me impedían poder abrirla.

-Deja yo la abro-pidió mi abuelo.

Pasamos a dejar las bolsas en la cocina, donde mi abuela estaba horneando algo rico.

-Marie llegamos-anuncio mi abuelo a mi abuela.

-Que bien-nos miro y sonrió.

-Abuela-la llame-¿estas cocinando un pastel?-la cuestione, ella solo asintió.

-Es tu cumpleaños número 17-

Mi abuelo fue por las bolsas restantes a mi auto y yo me dispuse acomodar las compras en la alacena, mientras mi abuela terminaba de preparar mi pastel de cumpleaños. Varios minutos después mi abuelo entro a la cocina con las demás bolsas.

-Abuelo, sigo pensando que compramos mucha comida-comente, por que todavía no terminábamos de guardar las cosas.

-Ya te había dicho que entre mas viejo mas hambre-sonrió y rodé los ojos, si no lo conociera bien algo estaba tramando.

-¿Por qué no subes a arreglarte?-sabía que algo tramaba.

-¿Saldremos?-alce una ceja interrogativa.

-Bella es tu cumpleaños, arréglate, nunca sabes quien puede venir a felicitarte-intervino mi abuela Marie-Anda nosotros terminamos de guardar todo esto-sonreí y termine por hacerles caso.

Fui hasta mi habitación y comencé a buscar algo de ropa. Una vez dentro de mi habitación me deshice de _su_ chamarra. Y en mi cama se encontraba una linda caja color azul rey con un moño plateado. Deje la chamarra sobre la cama y tome el regalo entre mis manos, esto tenia que ser obra de mis abuelos, pensé. Lo mire con determinación y tenia una nota, tome la nota y volví a dejar el regalo sobre la cama. Abrí la nota y tenia una hermosa caligrafía, y no recordaba que mis abuelos tuvieran esa caligrafía tan perfecta. La nota decía:

_Feliz Cumpleaños Bella_

_Esto es un pequeño regalo por tu cumple._

_Por Favor úsalo esta noche. Se que después_

_Me lo agradecerás._

_A.C._

¿A.C.? ¿Quién podría ser A.C.? Decidí abrir el regalo, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un hermoso vestido azul rey, era elegante pero sencillo **(N/A: el vestido esta en mi perfil:). **Solo tenía un tirante del hombro izquierdo, lazado con un moño. También había unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. Me quede asombrada, por la nota estaba segura que ninguno de mis abuelos había sido, pero si ellos no fueron, ¿Entonces quien había sido?

Medite las cosas y usaría el vestido, con los zapatos, pero luego investigaría quien me lo había regalado. Fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida, seque mi cabello con ayuda de la secadora de pelo. Después de unos interminables minutos con la secadora, acomode mis ondulados cabellos, me volví adentrar al baño para cambiarme por el vestido. Era exactamente de mi talla, me quedaba a la perfección, por lo regular nadie me atinaba en la talla. Me puse los zapatos, para ver si no me mataría en la noche y efectivamente no, no estaban tan altos. Me mire en el espejo y no me reconocí, era como si la del reflejo fuera otra persona y no yo. Aun seguía mirándome asombrada en el espejo, cuando escuche como alguien parecía que aplaudía desde afuera de mi ventana. Camine hasta mi ventana y la abrí, algo temerosa me asome, aunque pensándolo mejor era imposible que alguien anduviera por ahí. Y así era, no había nadie, solo el hermoso crepúsculo del día. Una suave brisa me dio de lleno en la cara, solo cerré los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa. Inmediatamente, Edward vino a mi mente. Pero cuando alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Pase-conteste.

-Bella, ¿estas lista?-era mi abuela, me gire hacia ella.

-Si abue-

-Dios Mio, ¡Que hermosa te ves!-exclamo, pero su comentario hizo que me sonrojara.

-Gracias abue-

-Bien vamos antes de que sea tarde-camine hasta ella, y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Se puede saber ¿a donde vamos?-cuestione, pero no obtuve respuesta solo una sonrisa.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, baje de ellas con cuidado y miedo de matarme con los tacones que traía puestos, cuando por fin baje sin matarme escuche unas personas gritarme ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA! Con mucha alegría, a mi alrededor vi caer confeti, serpentina y de esas líneas de espuma de colores. Mire con determinación las caras de todos, y eran mis compañeros de la escuela Ángela, Ben, Erick, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, varios chicos mas que no recordé su nombre, mi papa, mis abuelos, mi mama & mi amiga Karla de Phoenix. Sonreí, negando la cabeza, todos ellos sabían que no eran de mi agrado las sorpresas, pero yo conociéndolos a todos sabia que no se iban a negar hacerme algo.

-Sonríe chica-corrió con los brazos abiertos mi gran amiga Karla. La abrace con fuerza, pues tenia un tiempo de no verla-Feliz cumpleaños amiga.

-Gracias-conteste.

Así seguí recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de todos, entre cada abrazo, pude notar que la sala estaba adornada con globos por todas partes y hasta en el suelo, los muebles los habían movido dejando el centro de la sala como una pista de baile, había una mesa con charolas llenas de bocadillos, varios vasos con alguna bebida servida, en una mesa en la esquina se encontraban varias bolsas de regalo de diferentes colores y diseños. Toda la sala estaba como un salón de fiestas.

No se cuantas veces dije gracias o abrace a alguien, varios de los chicos que había ahí no los recordaba, pero igual me felicitaron. Hasta el final pude abrazar a mi madre.

-BELLA-grito bajo el sonido de la música, que minutos después de mi entrada comenzó a sonar-Mi niña-me abrazo mi madre-Feliz cumpleaños, me estas alcanzando-bromeo, reí junto con ella.

-Gracias mamá-dejamos de abrazarnos y me pregunto ¿Cómo iba en la escuela? ¿si había algún muchacho? O algo nuevo que no le haya contado por los correos que nos enviábamos casi diariamente.

Hablamos poco, por que varios de mis amigos me llamaban al centro de la pista para disfrutar de mi fiesta.

-Vamos Bells no seas aguafiestas- me pidió mi mama, solo rodé los ojos cuando me deje llevar por mis amigas.

Baile, con mis amigas unas cuantas canciones e increíblemente me estaba divirtiendo. Después de estar divirtiéndome con mis amigas, estas hicieron un circulo donde Mike intentaba bailar lo mas sexy que el creía, pero lamentablemente nos daba mas risa que parecer sexy. Me estaba divirtiendo cuando mi papa, me hablo.

-Bella, puedes venir un momento-grito, por que el ruido de la música estaba mas alto.

-Vamos te sigo-le respondí.

Una vez que nos alejamos de la sala y fuimos a la recepción frente a la puerta, pudimos hablar mas calmados.

-Hay unas personas que te quiero presentar-comento mi abuelo George.

Asentí.

-Mira ellos son nuevos aquí en la ciudad, pero ya son conocidos de la familia-me gire hacia las personas que me indicaba mi abuelo, y simplemente no lo podía creer...

.

.

.

.

.

(...)

* * *

**:O wujuuu lo siento eske me emocionoo porqee al fin subii capii(:**

**sorry si me tarde mucho eskee veraan teniaa mis exmanes parcialees luego los semestraleess... y me fuii unos diaas de la ciudad oseaa qe poees no tuvee ni chancee de sentarmee a inspirarmee, aparttee con tantta presioon se mee fue la inspooo... pero descuiden la recuperee xD **

**diganmee qe les parecioo el capii? en mi opinion: Que lindaa alice me dio ternuraa xD descuiden la fiesta no acabaa aquii, la partty de Bella apenaas esta comenzanddoo ^^**

**¿Merezco review?**

**ciaOO**


	10. El Regalo

**Chicaaaass! mil perdonees por tardarme tanto en acttualizar, se que muchas han de estar desesperadas y pensando hay esta tipa cuando se dignaa a subir... perdon eskee poes ya sabeen casi nunca tengo tiempo para mi y poes esta vez me pasee de tiempo xD.. pero les digooo ningunaaaaa repitooo ningunaa de mis historiaas las dejo, aun las continuaree pero intentaree tardarmee lo menos posiblee deberaaaas.. buenoo aki les dejooo el capitulo tan esperado de mi historiaa espero qe sea de su agradooo (: **

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

Edward POV

Corría a toda velocidad, tratando de atraparlo nuevamente, el sabia que yo era más rápido que el pero siempre le divierte hacerme esto. De vez en cuando se alentaba su paso para girarse y verme con cara de burla, esta vez no lo dejaría escapar como en veces anteriores. Podía olerlo y sabia que en cuestión de segundos lo atraparía, además leía sus pensamientos.

"Esta vez no me atraparas" "Soy mas rápido que tu vampirito" "El güerito no podrá alcanzarme" "Edward deja de leer mi mente"jao podra aras"n cuestion ente objetivo, Jasper y yo emboscarlo y hacerlo pagar.

Estando en la carrera, los escuche correr tras de mi pero en cuestión de segundos uno estaba a mi lado.

-Hay que emboscarlo-sugirió mi hermano Jasper.

-Edward ni se te ocurra hacerle daño-gruño Rosalie.

-Rosalie, el sabe las consecuencias de lo que es meterse con Jasper y conmigo, aparte no le pasara nada.

-Vamos Rose no seas aguafiestas-le sugirió Alice a su lado-Además trae tu blusa favorita-los ojos de mi hermana se tornaron negros como la noche.

-EMMETT MCARTNY CULLEN-grito con toda su furia-VEN AHORA MISMO.

Los cuatro íbamos en la carrera cada quien con diferente objetivo, Jasper y yo emboscarlo y hacerlo pagar. Alice solo darme las decisiones que el pensaría para escapar de nosotros y Rosalie, bueno sus intenciones iban mas allá que la de emboscarlo, mas bien parecía que quería estrangularlo

Seguimos así por varios segundos mas antes de estar a escasos metros de el. Antes de que Jasper o yo nos acercáramos mas, Rose ya estaba sobre el.

-Rose, amor espera déjame explicártelo-rogaba mi hermano.

-NO-rugió ella-AHORA YA VERAS EMMETT.

-Chicos ayúdenme-nos pidió mi hermano Emmett.

-Lo lamento Emmett, pero eso te ganas por tomar uno de los discos de Edward, mis armas de la guerra civil y la blusa de tu Rose-contesto Jasper por todos nosotros.

-Yo sabía que esto te pasaría, pero quería que aprendieras la lección-rio Alice.

En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión, pero inmediatamente bloqueo su mente para que no viera de qué trataba. Una vez que volvió a la realidad la cuestione con la mirada.

"No es tu asunto hermanito…son solo cosas mías, compras y ofertas"

Alice le dio un beso en los labios a mi hermano Jasper y desapareció entre los arboles. Jasper en sus pensamientos imaginaba que alguna oferta había aparecido y por eso la prisa de Alice.

No le tomamos mucha importancia ya que ella más que feliz de compras, decidimos dejar a Rosalie cobrar las travesuras de Emmett, por lo que mi hermano y yo volvimos a la casa.

Una vez que llegamos, Esme, nuestra madre, nos esperaba en la sala, lo supe por que leí sus pensamientos. Intente meter las manos a mi chamarra pero no la traía. Con tanto alboroto de las travesuras de mi hermano Emmett, no me había percatado de la ausencia de mi chamarra. Entre a la cabaña, por lo que leí en los pensamientos de mi madre es que nos habían invitado a una celebración de algún conocido de nuestro padre Carlisle, algo que me pareció raro es que quisieran ir e interactuar con humanos. No supe de quienes se trataban pero yo _tenía_ que ir por mi chamarra. Esme, esperaba que estuviéramos todos, así que al percatarse de que solo éramos Jasper y yo, decidió postergar un poco más la notica, por lo que inmediatamente sin ninguna explicación más que una mirada entre ella y yo, Salí de la cabaña, directamente a _su_ casa.

El camino ya me lo sabía de memoria, así que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la habitación. Su olor estaba por todos lados, sobre todo en su cama, pero ella no estaba y tampoco estaba mi chamarra. Estaba seguro que la había dejado sobre su cama, tal vez ella la había visto y la había guardado en su closet. Abrí su closet, aunque sentía que invadía su privacidad, pase mis manos por su ropa colgada y no había mas que blusas, suéteres y jeans, los cuales tenían impregnado su aroma, pero ni rastro alguno de mi chamarra.

Cerca del cuarto de Bella, escuche los pensamientos de su abuela, los cuales rondaban en lo mismo, hoy era el cumpleaños numero 17 de Bella. Anteriormente ya sabía que sus abuelos le tenían preparada alguna sorpresa por su cumpleaños. Fue tal vez una fracción de segundo que relacione todo, el cumpleaños de Bella, la reunión que vi en los pensamientos de Esme: era la misma. Esto no podía pasar ahora, por lo que Salí apresurado de su cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

-Hay unas personas que te quiero presentar-comento mi abuelo George.

Asentí.

-Mira ellos son nuevos aquí en la ciudad, pero ya son conocidos de la familia-me gire hacia las personas que me indicaba mi abuelo, y simplemente no lo podía creer. Con la poca luz que había me podía dar cuenta que eran hermosos, todos. Inmediatamente reconocí al Dr. Cullen, de las cinco personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Feliz cumpleaños Isabella-me sonrió, deslumbrándome.

-Gracias-respondí en un hilo de voz que creí que no me escucharía pero, si lo hizo por que su sonrisa se agrando al igual que la hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo que estaba a su lado.

-Quisiera presentarte a mi esposa Esme Cullen-señalo a la mujer de cabello color caramelo. La observe bien y era muy bella, su cara en forma de corazón la hacia verse como una muñeca, tenia una belleza que la hacia verse irreal.

-Mucho gusto, Señora Cullen-la salude.

-Por favor, llámame Esme-tenia una voz como de canto de sirena.

-Esme-corregí.

-Ellos son mis hijos-y me gire a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de ellos, y de entre ellos había una chica que era mas pequeña que los demás, con una sonrisa de duende, que inmediatamente relacione con la chica de hoy en la tienda, Alice, era Alice.

-Hola Bella-me saludo, antes de que su padre la presentara ante mí.

-¿Alice?-la mire con cara de confusión, así que Alice era una Cullen.

-Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez-me abrazo riendo.

-¿Ya se conocían?-pregunto mi padre a mis espaldas.

-Bueno… si…no-conteste una vez que Alice me soltó.

-En realidad no mucho, solo hemos tenido la casualidad de habernos visto el día de hoy-contesto Alice-Hay pero que modales tengo, un placer conocerlo Sr. Swan-saludo Alice a mi padre.

-Mira Bella, ellos son Rosalie y Emmett Cullen-me siguió presentando Alice a sus hermanos. Mire a los dos chicos, ella era una chica muy hermosa, suponía que la misma diosa de la belleza Afrodita podía sentir celos de Rosalie Cullen por que parecía una modelo. Mi poca autoestima se fue por los suelos solo al estar frente a Rosalie. En cambio, Emmett, en comparación de Rosalie y Alice, el era un chico muy apuesto, además que se miraba muy grande de estatura y sus músculos lo hacían verse, tan grande como un oso. A diferencia de Rosalie, que me dio una mirada ostia, Emmett me regalo una sonrisa, que lo hacia parecer un pequeño oso de felpa abrasable.

-Creí que vendrían todos tus hijos Carlisle-comento mi abuela.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Carlisle & Esme Cullen tenían mas hijos? Pero es que a simple vista ellos se miraban demasiado jóvenes para tener tres hijos adolescentes, sin contra sus hijos faltantes que ni tenía idea si eran de la misma edad o menores, que razonablemente, serian menores.

-Si, es una lastima que no pudieron venir, pero tuvieron que salir de la ciudad-respondió Esme.

-Estas usando el vestido-comento Alice a mi lado.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que lindo vestido traes puesto Bella-comento con una sonrisa inocente.

-Gracias-le sonreí-Es muy bonito, fue un regalo pero no se de quien.

-Y ¿no leiste la nota?-pregunto. Ella parecía saber algo que yo no.

-Si pero la verdad no soy buena para las adivinanzas, pues la firma era A.C.

-Tal vez después sepas quien te regalo-volvió a sonreír y camino hasta sus hermanos.

-BELLA-grito una amiga a mis espaldas.

-Por dios, Bella, por que no me dijiste que conocías a los Cullen-comento Jessica.

-No lo había hecho, por que hasta ahora los acabo de conocer.

-Sin duda, eso dará mucho de que hablar sobre ti-comento Ángela.

Hice una mueca, hasta hace poco habían dejado de hablar de mí por ser la chica nueva, y estaba gozando de la tranquilidad de no ser apuntada como la nueva, y lo que me faltaba era estar en los chismes.

-Pero ni siquiera los conozco, solo los salude-

-Bella, por favor, media escuela esta en tu fiesta, además tienes la casa mas genial de la ciudad por sus historias y leyendas-siguió comentando Jessica.

-¿Todos vinieron por eso?-le pregunte. Ángela le hizo una cara de reproche.

-No le hagas caso Bella, creo que ha tomado demasiado ponche por lo que ya no sabe lo que dice, todos vinieron por que tu casa es genial y hace mucho que no había una buena fiesta, pero me sorprende decir que no podrás evitar que hablen de ti, casi todos los de la escuela están aquí y te acaban de ver hablando con los Cullen-

Ángela tenía razón, todos me miraban despistadamente, cuando estaba hablando con los Cullen. Por lo que no podría hacer nada para evitar los chismes que desataría la presencia de los Cullen en mi fiesta.

-Pero sabes-intervino Jessica en mis pensamientos-es una lastima que no estén todos los Cullen, faltan los mas guapos, aun que Emmett no esta nada mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que faltan los más guapos?-le pregunte.

-Pues, que yo recuerde el Dr. Cullen y su esposa, tienen 3 hijos y 2 hijas-respondió Ángela.

-Si-Jessica hablo-el alto de cabello negro es Emmett, la rubia es Rosalie, la chica sonriente es Alice, el rubio serio es Jasper y tienen otro pero a ese casi pocos lo han visto, y ni idea de cómo se llame, supongo que debe estar guapo, ya que ningún Cullen es feo.

-Al contrario, la belleza esta en su genética-rio Ángela.

Los comentarios y la poca información que recibí de los Cullen, me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Pero aun así, yo seguía pensando en _el_.

Cada cierto tiempo sentía que me observaban y por más que buscaba quien, no había nadie que me mirara, solo personas disfrutando de lo que yo debería disfrutar en mi fiesta. Pero esta es mi fiesta era mas que obvio que las personas me vieran, pero es que jamás me ha gustado ser el centro de atención y se me hace extraño serlo ahora.

Cada vez se hacia mas tarde y estuve tratando de disfrutar de mi fiesta aun que me incomodara ser el centro de atención. Por una parte me gustaba ver a mi pequeña familia reunida festejando mi cumpleaños, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y que en cierta forma me gustaba. Ver a mis amigos reunidos y divertirse era algo entretenido aun que no estuviera acostumbrada a las grandes fiestas y mucho menos ser la ultima en irse, ya que esta era mi casa.

Ciertas veces miraba a los Cullen, hablando entre ellos, Alice & Emmett me regalaban sonrisas en cuanto a Rosalie, ella ni si quiera me miraba.

Poco a poco varios empezaban a irse en pequeños grupos hasta que solo quedamos mi familia, los Cullen y yo.

-Bien nosotros debernos irnos-comento Carlisle.

-Fue un placer vernos de nuevo-comento mi abuela.

-Claro que si Marie-se despidió Esme.

-Bella muchas felicidades-me felicito Carlisle. Y Esme al igual que Alice, se despidieron de un abrazo, y Emmett solo de mano como su padre, y Rosalie solo con una mirada. La cual me dio escalofríos, Rosalie podría ser la mas hermosa pero tenia una mirada escalofriante, pero no tenia ni idea de por que se comportaba así conmigo si era la primera vez que nos conocíamos.

Una vez que se fueron me tire sobre el sillón, desasiéndome de los tacones y estirando los dedos de mis pies.

-¿Cansada?-pregunto mi abuela Marie.

-Mucho-conteste-Gracias por la fiesta, me gusto mucho.

-De nada-me abrazo.

-Aunque bien pudieron decirme en vez de darme la sorpresa-

-Hay Bella tu siempre queriendo arruinar las sorpresas-se quejo mi abuelo-Todos reímos.

-Que bien que te hayas llevado con los hijos del Dr. Cullen ya que a partir del lunes serán tus compañeros en la escuela-dijo Charlie.

-Bella-me hablo mi mama-cariño, debo irme, me encantaría quedarme pero mi avión sale en una hora, así que muchas felicidades preciosa.

-Gracias mama, ¿te vas tan pronto?

-Si cariño, tengo unos pendientes, de hecho hoy no creí que fuera a venir pero por ti lo hice-a mis espaldas escuche un suspiro pesado, sabia que había sido de mi abuelo George.

A los pocos minutos mi mama se fue, quise ayudar a recoger todo el desorden pero mis abuelos y mi padre me mandaron a descansar, lo cual ni rechiste por que en realidad estaba cansada.

Tome mis tacones y así descalza me subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Cuando entre a mi habitación, casi me tropiezo con los dos escalones, pero antes de caer, dos brazos fuertes me habían detenido de la caída.

-Creí que la etapa en que te caías por esos escalones ya la habíamos superado-sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi oído, lo cual hizo que la piel de mi nuca se erizara ante su roce, y mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. En la oscuridad, de mi cuarto escuche su dulce risa.

-Lamento si te espante-me enderezo y me giro hacia el-no fue mi intención-puso un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, haciendo que me sonrojara mas.

-¿Ahora eres muda?-me cuestiono.

-No-conteste cuando por fin pude encontrar mi voz.

-Que bien-sonrió de nuevo-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-y no entendía lo que me quería a dar a entender con su mirada, hasta que volvió a hablar-¿no aceptaras mi regalo?-Mire a su mano extendida a mi y en ella había una pequeña cajita que se podía reconocer como que era algo de joyería.

-¿Para mi?-y es que aun que así lo fuera no podía creerlo.

-Bella, hoy es tu cumpleaños y aceptaste regalos de muchas personas y no piensas aceptar el mío.

-Es que no me gusta que gasten en mi-replique.

-Eres tan impredecible-sonrió.

-Que bien que te parezco divertida-le dije con sarcasmo.

-Bien solo vine por mi chamarra y a darte mi regalo pero, veo que me iré con mi chamarra y mi regalo-Cerré mis ojos y respire lentamente, cuando los abrí el ya estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Edward-lo llame, no quería que se fuera no aun. Es que el no se daba cuenta que su simple presencia ya me estaba dando el mejor regalo.

-No te vallas-le pedí, pude ver que tenia una pequeña sonrisa, aunque fue muy rápida que creí que la estaba imaginando. No quería que me viera tan desesperada y se asustara y no volviera a venir.-No te vallas, no sin antes mostrarme mi regalo-Esta vez si lo vi sonreír.

Se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano con la palma hacia arriba y dejo sobre ella la cajita. Con cuidado la abrí, por la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana, se miraba que era una cadenita que la piedra que portaba brilla tanto como podía con la luz de la luna, segundos después la luz de mi habitación me segó al ser prendida. Me gire hacia donde estaba el interruptor y vi a Edward cerca de el, le sonreí agradecida de que encendiera la luz y nuevamente me gire a ver la linda cadenita de plata, tenia un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón, el cual brillaba ahora con la luz de mi habitación. Era precioso.

-Edward, yo…no puedo aceptarlo-respondí.

-¿No te gusto?-pregunto decepcionado.

-No, digo si claro que me gusto es precioso, pero por eso mismo no puedo aceptarlo-conteste, sin saber si me había dado a entender.

-No te entiendo-

-Es que debiste haber costado mucho, y no puedo dejar que gastes tanto en mi-le dije mirando el bellísimo dije.

-Bella, no gaste tanto como tú dices-no me dejo hablar-por favor acéptalo.

Tomo la cadenita entre sus manos y camino detrás de mí y paso sus manos por mi cuello para apartar mi cabello y ponerme la cadenita.

Por el espejo mire que mis mejillas estaban de un color rosa, y Edward solo miraba sus manos poniéndome la cadenita.

Sin duda este era el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido en mi vida. Además desde que el llego a mi vida la ha cambiado por completo.

Creo que me estoy enamorando del extraño que llegaba todas las noches a mi habitación y que lo único que sabia de el es que se llamaba Edward.

Cuando ya deje de sentir sus manos en mi piel me gire a su reflejo y no me miraba a mi si no a hacia mi escritorio. Por lo que me gire en su dirección y el aun seguía viendo hacia el escritorio con una mirada que no supe descifrar.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunte.

-¿Y esa nota?-pregunto se dejar de ver hacia mi escritorio. Me gire hasta mirar lo que el miraba, era la nota que venia en la caja del vestido.

-Venia en la caja de regalo de este vestido, pero no se quien es A.C.

El solo dio un suspiro. Y despejo su mente porque mi miro el dije.

-Te queda muy bien-sonrió haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias-respondí sonrojada.

-Debo irme, y tomare mi chamarra-asentí.

Sonrió y cuando me gire para ver si la chamarra estaba sobre mi cama, no estaba ahí, me gire hacia donde el estaba, pero había desaparecido. Camine hasta la ventana y no había rastro de el, ¿Cómo le hacia para desaparecer y aparecer cuando el quería? Pero hubo algo que el verlo de nuevo, me dio por compararlo con los Cullen y tenia un parecido en el color de ojos y piel, ¿será que el es el hijo que casi nadie ha visto?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**bienn'bienn a lo mejor esta corttito pero algo es algooo.. espeeero qe las qee son nuevaas se den una vueltesitaa por mis otraas historiaas y poes me den su opinion y/o sugerenciaas (:**

**bueno espero qe me dejan review ya see para felicitaciones, sugerenciaas, comentarios, regañosss o solo para saber qe leyeron mi FF(:**

**ciaOOO.. beesooos**


	11. Port Angeles

**Hola chicas! FELIZ NAVIDAD, un poquito atrasada pero mas vale tarde que nunca.. dios no inventen, si si me paso tenia siglos sin subir algun capitulo en mis historias, y lo lamento mucho, crei que tendria mas organizacion en mis cosas y por lo visto no las tuve jaja lo lamento!**

**Muy bien tengo que agradecer a las chicas que me han agregado en sus favoritos, a sus alertas como autora y mis historias, aun en mi gran ausencia, y gracias a todas por su larga espera. La verdad ya tenia el capitulo con ganas de subirlo en navidad era un reaglo que queria hacerle a todas uds chicas que esperaban x un milagro navideño y esta loca de yo subiera un capitulo pero jaja descuiden aqui esta, la verdad no se si esta largo o no, pues tangola maña de escribir y no ver cuanto llevo, pero estoy segura que no son 2 renglones... Bien bien ando desenpolvando mis Fics y retomando las historias, y entre mis propositos de año nuevo es no hacerlas esperar mas hahah...**

**Muy bien ya no las retengo mas y las dejo leer mi capitulo,,espero y no sea el ultimo en estos poquitos dias del año 2010! (: nos seguimos leyendo abajo!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

Tratar de dormir, tras una gran celebración por mi cumpleaños fue algo tan sencillo, aunque antes de dejarme vencer por mi cansancio, aun me quedaba pensando, lo que acabada de pasar hace unos minutos. En sí, lo único que podía recordar eran esos ojos color topacio. Extraño color de ojos pero aun así hipnotízates.

Después de que él se marchara, me cambie por mi pijama, y una vez más frente al espejo admire el hermoso dije de corazón que él me había regalado. Pero, era algo de lo que yo sabía era muy extraño en verdad. Si lo mirábamos del lado racional de la situación, que un chico se aparezca cada que quiera por tu ventana por las noches, y aun así se lo escondas a tus padres, en mi caso a mis abuelos, es de lo más extraño e inmoral que se pueda tener. Pero si nos vamos a cualquier cuento de hadas, es lo mas romántico que exista, que un chico valla hasta la ventana de su amada…

Creo, que debería dejar de leer cosas tan románticas por un rato. Pero, pensándolo bien, toda mi vida, había estado tan aburrida, en realidad pasar momentos inolvidables con mis abuelos era lo mejor, pero si miraba al lado amoroso de mi vida, estaba en ceros, jamás había tenido una aventura amorosa, donde el peligro y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos fuera lo primordial, pero al menos quería experimentar el tener una relación de noviazgo. Aunque dudo que con Edward tenga esa clase de relación.

Estando dormida, comencé a inquietarme por unos ruidos. Pero poco a poco me fui relajando.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté un poco adolorida del cuerpo, por haber dormido en la misma posición toda la noche, y es que estaba tan cansada que mi organismo no quería moverse. Me costó trabajo levantarme de la cama pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque no me desagradaba la idea de pasarla en cama todo el día.

Logre parame, y mire el reloj de mi celular, eran las 11:30 de la mañana. No es que fuera muy tarde pero no acostumbraba levantarme a esa hora.

Tome algo de ropa y me adentre al baño. Tome una ducha caliente para que mis agarrotados músculos se relajaran.

Al salir de la ducha, me cambie y decidí secar mi pelo. Este día mi cabello estaba domable y se acomodo sin mucho trabajo. Amaba los días en que mi cabello era así.

Baje para encontrarme con mi papa y mi abuelo, haciendo el desayuno. Sabía que mi abuelo si era bueno para hacer el desayuno, pero mis pocos años cerca de mi papa, estaba completamente segura de su poca inexperiencia sobre la cocina.

-Buenos días-salude, pero al parecer ni se percataron de mi presencia ya que ambos se recriminaban sus habilidades en la cocina.

-Hijo, como piensas que para hacer omelett tienes que partir los huevos con el cascaron-replicaba mi abuelo.

-No es lo que piensas, no puedo romper el cascaron y lo intentaba con esta cuchara-se defendía mi papa. Reprimí unas carcajadas, tosiendo un poco.

-Bella-saludo mi papa-Buenos días pequeña-puse los ojos en blanco, jamás dejaría de decirme así.

Me acerque a ellos e inspeccione todo el desorden que tenían en la cocina.

-Saben que la abuela, los regañara por hacer desorden en su cocina-ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice, y forzaron unas sonrisas hacia mí.

-Lo más probable-dijo mi abuelo; regresando la vista a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo llegara.

-Hablando de la abuela Marie-vacile- donde esta ella?

-Aun está dormida.- respondió mi papa.

Era raro que mi abuela estuviera dormida y no preparando el desayuno, porque aun así se desvelara ella le encantaba consentirnos.

-Está enferma o le pasa algo?-pregunte un tanto asustada.

-No Bella-me dio la espalda mi papa-lo que pasa es que ya es una mujer grande y ya se cansa con más facilidad-lo que me decía mi papa tenía mucha lógica, y si era cierto, mi abuela ya era una mujer mayor, pero era extraño.

-Quieren que vaya avisarle que el desayuno ya está listo-puede que me estuvieran diciendo la verdad, pero un desayuno sin mi abuela presente no sería el mismo.

-Descuida Bella-intervino mi abuelo George-yo voy a despertarla-se acerco mas a mí para decirme algo al oído-vigila que tu padre no queme la cocina, por favor-reí ante su petición y asentí.

Mi abuelo camino a través de la cocina y desapareció por las escaleras. Yo en cambio me acerque a ver qué cosas hacia mi padre. La verdad verlo romper un huevo con una cuchara era algo cómico, ya que ciertas cascaras quedaban en la mezcla para el omelett.

-Papa-llame su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-él seguía muy concentrado y manchándose de huevo las manos.

-No creo que así se rompa un huevo-tome el huevo que tenía en sus manos y el recipiente con los huevos que ya había roto.

-Tú también-se quejo-esto de preparar un omelett es más difícil de lo que creí.

-No lo creo-reí-es de lo más sencillo-golpee suavemente el huevo contra el recipiente y con ambas manos lo abrí, para que la yema y la clara cayeran sobre la mezcla.-Lo vez, es muy sencillo-Charlie rodo los ojos y dejo que yo hiciera lo demás, mientras él se lavaba las manos manchadas de huevo.

Termine de batir los huevos con los ingredientes para el omelett y vertí la mezcla sobre una sartén. Charlie se sentó en la mesa a mirar el periódico y de vez en cuando me daba una mirada protectora de que no me fuera a quemar o cortar con algo.

Antes de que le diera una vuelta al omelett, mis abuelos entraron por la cocina.

-Buenos días-saludo mi abuela Marie.

-Buenos días Abuela-la salude, dándole la última vuelta al omelett antes de sacarlo y colocarlo en un plato.

Mi abuela, se miraba algo cansada, con unas ojeras bajo sus ojos color chocolates. Dirigí mi vista a mi papa y mi abuelo, pero ellos actuaban como si nada. No lo había notado antes pero mi abuela se miraba más cansada de lo normal, aun que conservaba esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

En varios platos ya había otros omeletts, suponía que ya hechos por mi abuelo. Así, que tome cada plato y lo coloque al frete de cada uno.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, en silencio. Mi abuela fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Que delicioso desayuno-mi abuelo sonrió y la cara de mi papa no era muy alegre.

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó mi abuelo George y yo.

-Tu hijo también ayudo-comento mi abuelo dándole un bocado a su omelett.

-De verdad?-pregunto con asombro mi abuela Marie-no sabía que te gustaba cocinar, Charlie.

-La verdad, sigue siendo de mi disgusto la cocina, fueron Bella y papa los que hicieron todo-no parecía muy contento por lo admitido pero era la verdad.

Todo el desayuno transcurrió normal, al principio algo incomodo por las reacciones de mi papa y mi abuelo pero fuera de ahí, todo estaba bien.

Después del desayuno, subí a mi habitación, esta vez no tuve problema alguno con los escalones, al entrar a mi habitación vi mi celular sonando, sobre la mesita de noche. Lo tome, y mire la pantalla, era mi amiga Karla.

-Bueno-respondí el teléfono.

_-Bella, como estas?-_pregunto alegremente mi amiga

-Bien, gracias!

_-Oye hablaba para ver si podíamos salir, ya sabes ya que mañana temprano me regreso a Phoenix, creí que podíamos pasar una tarde divertida_-era una oferta que no podía negarme, ella había sido mi mejor amiga allá en Phoenix y yo había sido su cómplice en muchas ocasiones, en verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella, aun que aun tuviéramos contacto.

-Claro, aun que te digo aquí no hay mucho que ver-

_-Si lo sé_-resoplo-_Tanta lluvia me deprime ¿Cómo le haces?-_pregunto divertida.

-Oh créeme, ni yo me lo explico-

_-Pero estuve preguntando y podemos ir a Port Ángeles, ¿Qué dices?-_

-Si…-no me dejo terminar

_-Perfecto, dejare que pases por mí, y luego nos vamos a pasar una tarde divertida, Ciao amiga_-y colgó. Sin duda ella seguía siendo la misma chica alocada de siempre.

Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y tome las llaves de mi auto. Aunque ya tuviera planes debía avisarles a Charlie y mis abuelos.

Salí de mi cuarto y otra vez no tuve problema con los escalones. Tal vez ya me estaba acostumbrando a ellos, cosa que agradecía. Adiós moretones y caídas incensarías.

Cuando baje las escaleras, vi a Charlie parado en el Hall, como si fuera a salir.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntamos al unisonó. Ambos asentimos.

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer…del trabajo-asentí, no sabía que también trabajaba los domingos.

-¿No descansas hoy?-le pregunte.

-Sí, pero son unos pendientes-asentí.-Y tú?

-Karla acaba de llamar, pidiéndome que salga con ella a Port Ángeles y pasar una tarde juntas como antes-asintió, sabía que mi papa no era muy expresivo y casi nunca preguntaba mucho sobre lo que hacía pero él se esforzaba.

-Sí, es bueno-nunca tenias este tipo de pláticas por lo que estuvimos en un pequeño silencio incomodo.

-Supongo que me voy-le dije y el solo asintió-debo pasar por Karla.

-Sí, ten cuidado Bella-asentí y Salí al porche.

Estaba nublado y desde hace un rato que había dejado de chispear. Me dirigí a mi auto y me subí.

El camino hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba mi amiga. Estuve pensado lo raro en que se habían estado comportando mi abuelo George y Charlie. No creía que estuvieran ocultándome algo.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba frente al lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba mi amiga. A penas iba a bajarme cuando alguien toco ligeramente el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto, y ahí estaba mi amiga sonriente. Quite el seguro y ella se subió.

-BELLA-me abrazo, como pudo mientras la palanca de velocidades estaba en medio de las dos-No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Igual que yo Karla-puse el carro en marcha y le pregunte a donde quería ir primero.

-La pregunta me ofende amiga-contesto con falsa indignación, rodee los ojos-vamos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

Conduje hasta Port Ángeles, mientras ella me daba una plática resumida de todo lo que había pasado en Phoenix desde que me fui.

Llegamos al centro comercial en P.A. y Karla me arrastro por cada tienda, esta vez como otras veces no me hizo comprarme muchas cosas. En vez de eso nos la pasamos viendo y caminando por todas partes. Esta vez no le recrimine mucho por arrástrame de tienda en tienda.

Salimos del centro comercial y a Karla se le antojo un Chocolate caliente. Conduje a una tienda que habíamos visto donde vendían donas y chocolate caliente.

El sol ya se estaba metiendo y se sentía un poco mas de frio.

-¿Bella quieres un Chocolate?-me pregunto Karla mientras nos formábamos en una larga fila. Al parecer con este pequeño frio a todos se les antojo algo caliente.

-Si-respondí-Mientras haces fila, no te molesta si voy a ver algo en la librería que esta a unas cuadras-ella negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba su celular que estaba sonando por algún lugar de su bolsa.

-Anda ve, aquí espero-me contesto con la cabeza casi dentro de la bolsa.-Rayos, tonto celular-se quejo a medida que me alejaba hasta la puerta de salida.

Camine por la acera, ya que el letrero de la Librería solo estaba a tres cuadras. Había muy pocas personas, y pocos autos. Seguí caminando, tranquilamente hasta la librería.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, se oía los pasos de las pocas personas que se encontraban por la calle. Solo oía el compás de mí caminar. Cuando por fin llegue a la librería, se veía algo desolada y para mi suerte ya estaba cerrada. _Genial_, pensé. Supuse que si seguía caminando encontraría otra pero ya estaba anocheciendo como para irme más lejos y dejar más tiempo sola a Karla. Así que tuve que regresar.

Antes de girarme a mi camino, mire un grupo de chicos, varias cuadras lejos de mí, pero me miraban fijamente. Varios de ellos se giraron completamente para verme, y otros con la intención de venir hasta mí. Por lo que comencé a caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal, con algo de miedo de darles la espalda. Al menos el silencio de la calle, me dejaría oír sus pasos y así comenzar mi carrera o poder gritar por auxilio.

Comencé a escuchar pasos lejos de mí, me gire por sobre mi hombro y unos cuantos chicos caminaban varios metros lejos de mí. Eso altero mi corazón y acelero mi ritmo. Seguí caminando pero ellos seguían aun detrás de mí. Sabía que si iba a la cafetería sería un lugar concurrido y no podrían hacerme nada, pero si solo entraran a esperar y ver que no vengo sola, si no con otra joven de mi edad, pondría a Karla en peligro. No sabía qué hacer, si entrar o no. Y poco a poco podía ver la cafetería llena de personas, ese lugar seria mi perdición o mi salvación. No lo sabía, y mi corazón latía aceleradamente.

No sabía que me había detenido a unos pocos metros de la cafetería, sino hasta que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca. No quería voltear, y escuche varios ruidos pero aún estaba estática no volteaba. Escuche forcejeos pero no quería voletar.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, quería correr de ahí pero mis piernas pesaban. Varios segundos después un aroma me embriago. Sentí un ligero agarre en mi brazo y abrí los ojos de golpe y estaba caminando y Edward me tenía agarrada del brazo.

Mire su rostro, tenía su mandíbula ligeramente apretada.

-¿Edward?-aún estaba un poco aturdida, mas no sabía si lo que acaba de pasar era cierto o solo mi imaginación. Él se giró para verme y paramos justo enfrente de la cafetería; la cual aún seguía muy concurrida.

-Bella que estabas pensado al irte sola-dijo rápidamente, y su rostro sereno estaba alterado.

-Yo…solo…no lo sé-en realidad hasta ese momento había encontrado mi voz pero todo me salió atropelladamente.

Se pellizco el puente de su nariz con los dedos y me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez miro a mi cuello.

-Lo traes puesto-señalo el collar que él me había regalado. Me sonroje y asentí.

-Me gustó mucho, gracias-el sonrió. Ya sabía yo que el sufre de bipolaridad.

Sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que me dejo sin palabras.

-Deberías entrar-interrumpió mi ensoñación-tu amiga esta por pagar y te buscara si no te ve ahí adentro-lo mire desconcertada. Él estaba por marcharse y lo detuve por el brazo-

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar?-le pedí sin tantos rodeos.

Miro mi mano que aun sujetaba su brazo y me miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-Este no es el momento-contesto.

-Entonces cuando…-hable pero fui interrumpida por mi amiga.

-Bella-traía dos vasos de chocolate caliente en sus manos y me miraba a mí y a Edward.

-Oh! Lo lamento no sabía que estabas ocupada-se disculpó Karla pero podía ver que no le era indiferente la belleza de Edward. Algo que aun así me incómodo.

-No te preocupes ya me iba, y Bella estaba por buscarte-le contesto Edward amablemente, haciendo que mi amiga se sonrojara.

-Adiós Bella- se despidió Edward de mí, dejándome con la duda de cuando podíamos hablar, pero es que ya tenía tantas dudas sobre él y no sabía como pero yo hablaría seriamente con él.-Adiós Karla-se despidió. Y se fue. Karla inmediatamente me abordo con preguntas sobre de donde lo conocía y quien era. Algo que me dejo pensando mucho, como es que el sabia el nombre de mi amiga y que había venido acompañada. Tuve que mentirle a mi amiga sobre que lo conocía de la escuela. Intente cambiarle de tema a Karla pues no quería seguir mintiendo por culpa de Edward, no sabía si podía confiar ese secreto, incluyendo a mi mejor amiga de Phoenix. Esperaba que Edward fuera a mi cuarto esta noche.

Karla y yo regresamos a Forks, y ya era de noche. Seguimos platicando sobre varias cosas sin sentido y que debíamos salir más seguido.

Deje a Karla en su hotel y me despedí de ella, ya que su vuelo salía mañana temprano y no tendría tiempo de verla por la escuela.

-Te quiero amiga-se despidió de mi por última vez.

-Y yo a ti-le dije y arranque el auto directo a mi casa, con la esperanza de ver a Edward en mi habitación.

Me estacione frente a la casa, las luces estaban prendidas, señal de que mis abuelos estaban en casa.

-Ya llegue-anuncie y no hubo contestación alguna.-Abuelo George, Abuela Marie-grite y nada.-Charlie-tampoco, que extraño.

Entre a la cocina y sobre la mesa encontré una nota, que decía: _Salimos volveremos un poco tarde._

Fue algo extraño que mis abuelos y Charlie salieran pero deje la notita donde mismo y me fui directo a mi habitación. Subí las escaleras con cuidado. Camine por mi pasillo hasta mi habitación. Llegue hasta mi habitación sin ningún contratiempo. Hoy había sido mi dia con suerte, no me había caído con esos escalones.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo..muy bien diganme que les parecio? muchos misterios verdad hasta yo me quede asi de Stephie que fregaoos pero bueno como que me gusta el misterio haha.. **

**Chicas acabo de cumplir mis 18 inviernitos hahaha sip ayer 27 de Diciembre cumpli mis 18años, soy del mismo Dia que Hayley Williams de Paramore xD eso qe? haha ne pss me la pase super genial en mi dia, no dejaba de tener notificaciones en facebook, dios eran un monton de personas felicitandome, no sabia que conocia tanta gente jajaja..**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD de nuevo! como se la pasaron diganme que comieron y que les trajo santa?,,yo les diria que espere ver un vampiro bajo mi arbolito pero no, santa me quedo mal con ese regalo...**

**Muy bien solo les pido un review para saber que siguen vivas xD no no es cierto hahaha solo para saber que les parecio mi capitulo y para reclamaciones o animaciones(: cualquier comentario es bienvenido.. pss bueno las dejo y sigan disfrutando de las vacaciones a todo lo que da :D**

**ciao besitos! **


	12. Perdida

**DECAIRMER: La historia me pertence, los personajes no**

* * *

(...)

-Buenos días Bella-me saludo Ángela, cuando bajaba de mi auto, ganándome unas cuantas miradas y así volviéndome el centro de atención.

-Buenos Días Ángela-regrese el saludo. Este día desperté muy temprano, ya que esperaba la visita de alguien por la noche pero nunca llego.

Sin embargo, algo había en su mirada que me dio a entender que por más yo le esperara el no llegaría. Y es que, saber algún movimiento o alguna acción referente a Edward era como esperar un día soleado en este lugar abandonado por Dios mismo.

Como era de costumbre en los típicos días de Forks, estaba nublado, y todas esas densas nubes grisáceas anunciaban que una tormenta estaba por venir. Ángela, me platicaba de lo bien que se la paso en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y que si su regalo me había gustado. La verdad era que entre la noche ajetreada de ese día de la fiesta y el siguiente día con la salida que hice con mi amiga Karla, que hoy esta mañana ella dejaba este verde y nublado pueblo para regresar a un cálido y asoleado Phoenix; era que no había abierto casi ningún regalo, simplemente contaba con dos regalos, el vestido que llego a mi anónimamente con la firma de "A.C." y el precioso collar de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

-Y todo el mundo anda con la intriga de la llegada de los alumnos nuevos-decía Ángela en la entrada del instituto. ¿Alumnos nuevos?, claro si prestaba atención todo mundo hablaba de ellos. Varios alumnos me saludaban felicitándome por mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Parecía que volvía a ser el centro de atención nuevamente. Solo pedía un milagro.

-¿Alumnos nuevos?-cuestione a Ángela, ella asentía fervientemente y me miraba con cara de incredulidad.

-¿No lo sabias?-negué, y es que la verdad desconocía quienes podrían ingresar a esta escuela tan monótona y aburrida. Al menos algo bueno de esos alumnos nuevos es que ya dejaría ser el centro de atención una vez por todas.- La verdad es que ya los conocemos.

Llegamos a mi casillero, yo necesitaba sacar unos libros, creí que Ángela haría lo mismo, pero no se quedó a mi lado.

-¿Los conocemos?- de donde podía yo conocer a estos alumnos nuevos-¿acaso vienen de Phoenix? Porque déjame decirte si vienen de allá, yo la verdad no era muy social que digamos así que no creo que los conozca.

-Bella, no te hagas como que no sabes-cerré mi casillero y me recargue en él.

-Ángela te juro que no se de quienes me hablas-Ángela me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas a cada lado de mis hombros, pero algo vio en mis ojos que le mostraron que decía la verdad.

-Bella estoy hablando de los Cullen-ahora mire yo a Ángela como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¿Los Cullen? Ese apellido me era muy familiar, sabía que lo había escuchado, y luego recordé, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Cullen. Ya había recordado, ellos estuvieron presentes en mi fiesta, junto con sus tres hijos, los cuales recordaba muy bien su nombre, Emmett Cullen, el parecía una persona de temer pero a mí me pareció muy agradable cuando me saludo, Rosalie, era la chica rubia, ella aunque no tenías nada que temerle su actitud fría e indiferente si era de tenerle cuidado y la última chica con aspecto de duende Alice.

Acaso los Cullen venían al instituto. Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre ellos, pero como no soy una persona de chisme no les había tomado importancia.

-¿Y como sabes que ellos ingresaran a la escuela?-Ángela no pudo contestarme porque fue interrumpida por una muy oportuna Jessica.

-Ángela, Bella-nos saludó, Jessica era muy comunicativa. Demasiado diría yo, era la más "popular" del instituto pero más que eso era la más comunicativa de todas las personas, si querías saber algún chisme de cualquier persona, Jessica era la chica encargada de contarte lo que quisieras.-No tardan en llegar los estudiantes nuevos, escuche de una chica de ultimo año que dijo que su entrada fue de lo más glamorosa, llegaron en unos autos más despampanantes que el vehículo de Bella-bueno al menos eso me quitaría del trono del centro de atención, genial mis plegarias al fin fueron escuchadas.-Y otra chica dijo que no eran solo los tres chicos que vimos en la fiesta de Bella-ok, Jessica estaba que se le quemaba la lengua por soltar su gran chisme, como lo que sería el chisme de la semana si no es que del mes, y la verdad me compadecía de esos pobres chicos, que yo sabía de experiencia propia lo que es ser el centro de atención este pequeño pueblo.

-¿A no?-al parecer Ángela si estaba muy emocionada mientras Jessica hacia una pausa dramática para ver nuestras reacciones, la cual la mía era de simple indiferencia mientras la de Ángela era parecida a la mía pero tenía más ganas de seguirle el juego a la pobre de Jessica. Pobre chica a veces deba pena.

-No, son 5-esta vez deje ver más de mi curiosidad, y Jessica sonrió con suficiencia como habiendo estado esperando esa reacción en mi.-Pero vamos Bella, tú debes saber más de esto que yo-fruncí el ceño, pero de que rayos estaba hablando Jessica.-No te hagas Bella, también varios hablan de que el doctor Cullen y algunos de sus hijos adoptivos estaban ahí en tu fiesta, y más que obvio que tú los conoces y ellos a ti.

-Jessica—le replique-no tengo idea de que hablas, de verdad yo…no conozco a los Cullen, jamás los había visto, yo solo conozco al Doctor Cullen, y porque conoce a mis abuelos.

-¿Así que ya los conocías de antes?-su cara mostraba emoción de saber un nuevo chisme por el cual regar en toda la escuela, yo y mi enorme bocota.

-No, yo solo conocí al Doctor Cullen, cuando me llevaron al hospital, yo desconocía la existencia de sus hijos así como la de su esposa.-Esperaba que con eso Jessica, pudiera creerme y no inventara algún chisme.

-Pero, Bella…-y en ese preciso momento fui salvada por la campana.

-Adiós Jessica-técnicamente corrí con Ángela tras de mí, para que no siguiera con su interrogatorio absurdo y sacara malas conclusiones sobre la llegada de los chicos nuevos.

Mi primera clase era de literatura, una de mis favoritas debo decir. Esta clase la compartía con Ángela. Entramos corriendo al salón y suplicando que el maestro aun no haya llegado, y para nuestra buena suerte él no había llegado todavía. Los alumnos estaban platicando entre si sobre su espléndido fin de semana y las actividades que habían realizado.

Tome mi asiento de siempre que era casi al final y Ángela a mi lado.

-Qué suerte ¿no crees?-asentí, a los pocos minutos el maestro entro haciendo que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus asientos y guardaran silencio.

-Buenos días alumnos, antes de comenzar la clase quisiera presentarles a un alumno nuevo en la clase, espero que lo reciban muy bien-explico, la puerta del salón estaba abierta y se podía ver la silueta de que alguien esperaba allí afuera.-Pasa por favor-pidió el maestro al alumno que estaba esperando afuera.

Y en esos momentos una diminuta silueta entro al salón, era una chica de cabellos negros color azabache, y de unos ojos color miel-topacio (parecidos a los de _él_). Su belleza obviamente atrajo las miradas de todos, ella miro a cada uno de los alumnos y su mirada se detuvo en mí, me sentí algo cohibida y ella me regalo una sonrisa. Definitivamente ella me reconoció, así como yo a ella.

-Muy bien Srita. Cullen…-el maestro fue interrumpido por ella.  
-Alice, por favor-sonrió al maestro.

-Alice-corrigió el maestro-pasa a tomar asiento.-Alice asintió y sin dudar camino hasta mi lugar, y es que efectivamente atrás de mi había un lugar vacío. Varios alumnos le seguían con la mirada.

La clase comenzó como de costumbre hablando de diferentes escritores y sus muy admirables obras. Podía sentir la mirada de Alice, eso hacía que mi concentración no estuviera al 100%, de vez en cuando intentaba girarme para ver por sobre mi hombro y ella me regalaba una sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, y claro para no parecer una persona descortés le devolvía la sonrisa.

Por fin la clase termino, para mi había sido la hora más larga, y eso que apenas era mi primera clase del día. Este día sería muy largo. Me levante de mi asiento, para tomar mis cosas, Ángela se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir por algo a su casillero y que nos mirábamos en el almuerzo, ya que hoy no me tocaba otra clase con ella más que gimnasia.

Cuando Ángela salió del salón, una pequeña voz me llamo.

-Hola Bella-saludo Alice con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hola Alice-le regrese el saludo.

-Sabes ya tenía ganas de verte-su declaración me sorprendió. Antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, ella me interrumpió- Me toca Historia.

-A mí me toca Trigonometría-

-Bueno podemos vernos más tarde, hasta luego Bella-me dio un rápido abrazo, hasta pensé que lo imagine.

Me encamine hasta mi siguiente clase.

Mi mañana se hizo eterna, hasta que por fin la hora del almuerzo se hizo presente, creí que jamás llegaría.

-Bella-me saludo Ángela cuando guardaba mis cosas en mi casillero. Nos encaminamos hasta la cafetería, iba un poco distraída, y hablando trivialidades con mi amiga Ángela cuando sin ver me tropecé con una chica, de cabellos rubios.

-Disculpa-le pedí disculpas cuando la vi a la cara, no podía creer que ahí estuviera la hermana de Alice, se veía muy hermosa, con esos jeans ajustados dejando ver su excelente figura, y esa blusa color roja hacia que su pálida piel se viera más hermosa. Su mirada era fría y distante como la recordaba, definitivamente era Rosalie. Sin decir una palabra ella se fue caminando de la mano de un chico muy musculoso, su figura lo hacía ver intimidante, sin duda ese era Emmett.

-Wow! Como que no eres de su agrado verdad?-me cuestiono Ángela.

-Lo sé, su mirada me intimida-Ángela se rio y seguimos caminando hasta la cafetería.

Este día si tenía mucha hambre, ya que en la mañana no tenía apetito y me vine sin desayunar, me encamine con Ángela hasta la fila, y pedí un sándwich con un jugo de manzana. Por lo regular nos sentábamos en una mesa un poco alejada de todos, nos estábamos dirigiendo a ese lugar cuando, vi a 5 individuos sentados en nuestro lugar de siempre. Pude distinguir a Alice, Emmett y Rose, pero había otros dos chicos dándonos la espalda, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y algo rizado. Y el otro lo tenía color bronce y alborotado. Ese color de cabello me era muy familiar.

-Bella, Ángela-nos llamó la voz de Jessica. Nos encaminamos hasta la mesa donde se encontraba ella, Ben, Mike y Erick,

-Se creen mucho porque son nuevos-resoplaba Mike.

-Mike son nuevos, además no teníamos un letrero en esa mesa que dijera que es única y exclusivamente de nosotros-hablo tranquilamente Ángela.

-Si eso lo sabemos Ángela-hablo Erick-pero debían ser como Bella cuando entro, sin ofender Bella-simplemente puse los ojos en blanco.

-Acaso estas diciendo que soy rara-le cuestioné a Erick, todos en la mesa rieron menos Erick, quien buscaba que decirme para remediar su error.-Descuida, no te mal gastes en pensar por una disculpa-Todos siguieron riendo.

Tome asiento en la nueva mesa que teníamos el día de hoy por que los Cullen estaban en nuestra mesa.

Intente llevar un almuerzo común pero me sentía observada. Sentía esas constantes miradas en mi nuca, haciendo que me dieran escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. Eran como afiladas acuchilladas; sabía que solo podían provenir de una sola persona, de esa mesa en especial. Solo podía ser Rosalie Cullen, porque hasta el momento podía ver en su rostro que yo no era de su agrado. Sí que tenía una buena suerte para que yo no fuera del agrado de alguien. Gire mi cabeza para ver discretamente, y no veía a nadie de los Cullen viéndome. Lo que vi a continuación no me lo esperaba, uno de los chicos de la mesa de los Cullen, me miro furtivamente, y era…no, no podía ser él o sí?

Era una gran incertidumbre, intentaba mirarlo pero no quería que pensaran que estaba demasiado interesada en los Cullen, luego Jessica sacaría conclusiones apresuradas y regar un chisme que no era. Tenía que asegurarme de que era él.

No podía más y me levante de la mesa, todos mis amigos que se encontraban ahí se giraron a verme.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?-me pregunto Ángela, negué con la cabeza.

-Es solo que quiero estirar mis piernas-aclare, Mike hizo ademan de pararse pero lo detuve. Tenía que salir de ahí a como fuera lugar, de pronto sentía una gran necesidad de aire fresco, con mi entrecortada respiración, parecía que había corrido una gran maratón y tenía la garganta seca. Camine hasta las puertas de la cafetería y di una última mirada hacia la mesa de los Cullen, para mis sorpresa todos me veían, con sus ojos característicos color topacio, sus miradas frías y distantes; a diferencia de la de Alice, hicieron que se me parara el corazón. Pero solo había 4 personas ahí sentadas; ¿dónde había quedado aquel chico de cabello cobrizo?

Salí por fin de la cafetería, y decidí caminar sin un rumbo. ¿Podría ser Edward? ¿el mismo chico que entraba a mi habitación por las noches? Pero, ¿Qué si era mi imaginación? A decir verdad había estado pensando en que Edward no fue a mi habitación cuando yo se lo había pedido, ¿Pero...? Había muchos peros, sabía que Edward no era un fantasma como al principio creí, pero de ser así, el gran parecido que tenía el color de sus ojos con el de Alice, el de Emmett, inclusive con Rosalie, aunque el color de ella se tornaba negros, así tan negros como el de un abismo apunto de succionar todo aquello que obstruyera su camino.

Había estado caminando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, cuando fui consiente de mi misma y de lo que me rodeaba, me encontraba en el bosque. El cual olía a tierra mojada, algo típico en Forks. Mire a mi alrededor y no podía ver más que verde, verde y más verde. Al menos era un color que por el momento me relajaba. Me senté en una de las raíces que sobresalían de un árbol; recargue mi espalda sobre el tronco de aquel árbol, cerré mis ojos; podía sentir esa paz y tranquilidad. Unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraron por entre las ramas de los árboles, dándome de lleno en la cara; haciendo que sintiera esa familiaridad con el sol de Phoenix. Creí que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormida. Cuando escuche unos ruidos. Abrí mis ojos, esperándome encontrar con lo que sea que interrumpió en mi tranquilidad. No encontré nada. Solo veía arbustos, arboles, las raíces, todo normal.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de los rayos del sol. Pero de nuevo escuche ruidos, esta vez más cerca. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos y girando para todas partes, esta vez me alarmo un poco. Y algo paso a una gran velocidad a espaldas del árbol. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Me levante de mi lugar, posicione mis pies para salir a la carrera cuando lo meritara.

Me gire un poco para ver si había algo o alguien atrás del árbol.

-¿Hola?-pregunte en un hilo de voz-¿Hay alguien ahí?-me sentí algo estúpida. Era obvio que si algo o alguien querían sorprenderme o atacarme, me respondería diciéndome si aquí estoy pero voy a atacarte. Hice una mueca reprobatoria ante mi pensamiento.

De pronto algo se oyó pero frente a mí. Gire mi cabeza para ver mejor, pero los rayos del sol se intensificaron y obstruían mi vista, estaba totalmente encandilada por los rayos del sol.

Frente a mí solo veía sobras negras, que minutos atrás eran sombras verdes. Coloque la palma de mi mano sobre mis ojos para cubrirme de los rayos del sol. Y vislumbre una sombra, que poco a poco fui hallándole una forma humana. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, y no sabía exactamente porque- ¡Genial!- pensé-solo a mí se me ocurre deambular por el bosque sin tener una noción de donde me encontraba exactamente, y no sabía que tan lejos estaba de la escuela, si es que gritaba, ¿Quién me escucharía? Y si estaba a mucha distancia.

_Cálmate Bella_, me repetía mi subconsciente.

Pero no podía, mi ritmo cardiaco lo sentía un poco más acelerado. Más se aceleró cuando vislumbre que esa sombra se acercaba más a mí. Podía ver que entre más se acercaba, miraba que se trataba de un hombre, y tenía más estatura que yo.

Se estaba acercando más y más, y mi reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás, y otro y otro, hasta que gracias a mi torpeza, caí de sentón, lastimándome el tobillo. Genial, ahora como podría huir de aquí.

Agache mi mirada, y cerré los ojos; mis parpados se veían rojos, por los rayos de sol, pero de pronto se volvieron negros; alguien obstruía que me diera el sol de lleno en la cara. Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mí. MI curiosidad era muy grande que no soporte más y abrí mis ojos.

-¿Tu?- no me veía a mí, miraba hacia otro lado.

-Bella-

(...)

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras:**

**Primero que nada, mis mas sinceras disculpas, si se que me tome como que meses sin subir a ninguna de mis historias, pero enserio no tenia nada pero nada de inspiracion, ademas de estar con las inscripciones a la universidad... asi que estan ante la presencia de una futura Psicologa;) aparte de eso, algunos problemillas amorosos :S && tener que hacer los ultimos preparativos para mi graduacion de preparatoria! partidos de volly, entrenamientos, torneos de volly, en fin mi agenda estaba repleta y sin cabeza alguna mas que estrategias de juego y muchas guias de estudio para mi universidad y mis examenes parciales :S pero ya ando gozando de las vacaciones de semana santa ;)**

**qe tal les parecio el capitulo? en mi parecer no se como este xD ando medio cansada y la vdd chicas, escribi este capitulo medio despierta, medio dormida, asi que por el momento ya no se si estoy 100% consiente de mi misma! **

**otraa cosa IMPORTANTE.. es que quiero agradecerles por su larga espera, y por todas esas chicas que apesar de mi ausencia me enviaban reviews, alertas, y me agregaban a sus favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS! la vdd con eso me ponia un poquito de presion para poder tener un tiempo para entretenerlas con mi historia; estoy empezando a trabajar en mis otras historias, queria subir un capitulo de cada historia pero no puedo matener por mas tiempo mis ojos abiertos. Por el momento me despido de uds, ire a consultar con mi almohada algunas ideas para la continuacion de cada una de mis historias!**

**..dejen review!**

**se cuidan.. CIAO!**


End file.
